el extraño mundo
by Devidfenrir
Summary: cuando la vida no te prepara para algunas cosas es dificil adaptarte
1. Chapter 1

capitulo1

Desperté a causa de algunos silbidos y ladridos de animales, un dolor de cabeza me mantenía aun desorientado , pero después de unos momentos al recobrar un poco mi razón me incorpore y mire que estaba en medio de un bosque algo ilógico ya que mi último recuerdo era estar en una batalla contra el ejército invasor y lo último fue alzar la mirada al cielo y ver caer un gran misil cerca de mí , mire como golpeaba el suelo donde un calor abrazador acompañado de un estruendo y una gran fuerza invisible me arrojaron lejos después de eso solo pude ver oscuridad

Mire la copa de los arboles brillar con los rayos del sol que se mecían al ritmo del viento gire mi vista alrededor en busca de alguna señal de vida humana pero al no encontrar nada más que sonidos de animales cerca comencé a caminar hacia lo que era para mí el norte en busca de algún rio donde pudiera orientarme mejor , di unos cuantos pasos pero me detuve a revisar mi cuerpo que se sentía muy diferente pensé que era solo mi imaginación , pase mis manos por todas partes y cuando termine de revisar mi cuerpo notando que no habían heridas o quemaduras lo único con daños era mi ropa que tenía algunos raspones y cortadas pero afortunadamente encontré mi cuchillo aun en su funda la cual estaba asegurada en mi cinturón , tome el arma y seguí adelante ahora con más seguridad de no ser muerto por algún animal salvaje

Avance un poco y no parecía encontrar algún signo de vida inteligente con la cual pudiera saber en dónde estaba , me detuve a pensar con claridad y mire a mi alrededor con más detalle notando el musgo que estaba en algunas rocas según la escuela militarizada el encontrarla significaba que el norte estaba situada en dirección opuesta , comencé mi camino de regreso y después de avanzar por mucho encontré a una ave que estaba comiendo algo en el suelo del campo, su apariencia era muy diferente a cualquiera que hubiese visto antes como el tamaño y colores , mire en silencio su comportamiento el cual no era nada más allá de lo común mientras le observaba comencé a tener hambre

Sin pensar más que en reponer energías tome mi cuchillo y me quite la camisa ,camine rodeando al ave que despreocupada solo picoteaba su comida , en silencio me aproxime lo suficientemente y al mirar que me deba la espalda solo brinque hacia ella atrapándola con la camisa y cuando ya estaba cubierta levante mi cuchillo para tratar de matarla pero un gran nube de polvo me dejo cegado y cuando pareció disiparse la tierra un golpe me dejo en el suelo aturdido , mire a los costados con la poca fuerza que tenía y aquella ave volar y alejarse de mi

Estuve en el suelo unos minutos pensando en lo que había pasado no había nadie en ese lugar que me pudiera hacer daño y no habían huellas, sin respuesta me levante del suelo y seguí adelante en busca de personas pero no encontré nada, entre más avanzaba el ruido de mi estómago aumentaba. la energía que tenía era poca y ya comenzaba a debilitarme, nuevamente me detuve pensando en lo que haría lo único que me quedaba era avanzar y encontrar frutos o plantas comestibles que pudiera usar , seguí adelante y después de cruzar unos arbustos encontré un claro donde habían arboles con frutos extraños ,encima de ellos estaban aves similares a la que había tratado de matar, sin pensar en que me pudieran atacar solo avance hacia ellos con el cuchillo en la mano y tome los frutos que comencé a comer sin detenerme ,las aves se alejaron un poco de mi pero seguí comiendo sin mirar nada más que la fruta

Al final comí diez frutos lo cual me dejo muy satisfecho , me senté a la sombra de los pequeños árboles y comencé a tratar de pensar en una forma de salir de aquel bosque donde no parecía existir la vida humana , en mis manos estaba mi chuchillo que reflejaba la luz del sol , jugando con el reflejo ilumine hacia los arboles del bosque tratando de relajarme un poco pero entre mi paz el sonido de hojas y ramas moviéndose me alertaron ,me levante del suelo y sujete con mucha fuerza el cuchillo mirando hacia dónde provenía el movimiento, la única opción en la que pensaba era sobrevivir a cualquier ataque

El rechinar de la madera y el choque de las hojas aumentaban más y más con ello mi miedo a morir a causa de un oso gigante , me coloque en posición y de pronto mire a una persona saltar desde una rama dando una maroma en el aire y caer perfectamente en el suelo, ella me miro muy curiosa y solo se acercó , yo estaba preparándome para cualquier ataque pero ella no parecía portar un arma , comenzó a rodearme observándome muy detalladamente seguí sus pasos con la vista pero después de unos minutos con esa tensión ella solo se detuvo y pregunto

– cuál es tu nombre? – seguí observando muy bien su cuerpo en busca de alguna arma escondida , ella tenía el cabello oscuro sujetado por unos moños , cuerpo delgado y bastante ágil, piel morena y unos lindos ojos ámbar, parecía inofensiva así que conteste sin bajar la guardia

– Fenr… – se acercó un poco y solo mire sus pasos lentos y en un movimiento levanto su mano saludándome , cambie de posición el cuchillo y respondí con la mano derecha

– me llamo iris mucho gusto! – dijo sonriendo , algo que hizo a mi interior se enfriarse , baje el cuchillo y lo guarde en su funda preguntando

– qué país es este? – me miro desconcertada

– que es un país? – pregunto tocando su barbilla suavemente

– que.. Es este lugar? – pregunte de nuevo, iris se acercó y solo respondió

– estamos en el bosque azulejo –

– hay una ciudad cerca de aquí? – pregunte mirando alrededor

– sí , hay una al norte de aquí de hecho voy a ese lugar … si lo deseas te puedo llevar – respondió sonriendo

– gracias! – exclame , momentos después escuche de nuevo pisadas acercándose a nosotros salte enfrente de iris cubriéndola y de un pequeño arbusto salto un lagarto verde que caminaba sobre dos patas , el sonido que exclamaba eran más palabras que rugidos o serpenteos "axew" era el sonido que producía

– ten cuidado! – dije protegiendo a iris de aquella creatura, el lagarto me miro y comenzó a acercarse, tome el cuchillo y di unos pasos para acabarlo pero el grito de iris detrás mío me detuvo

– ¡alto! – corrió hacia el lagarto al cual tomo en brazos

– Es mío – dijo mientras el pequeño animal sonreía exclamando "axew" baje mi cuchillo y lo volví a guardar

Después de comprender que era su mascota ella comenzó a guiarme hacia la ciudad cercana , caminamos mucho hacia el este , en el trayecto encontré un pequeño rio al cual me acerque para beber agua , iris me espero un momento al pie de un árbol , camine a la orilla del rio y comencé a beber hasta que sacie mi sed . Cuando mi interior se refresco baje mi mirada a la turbulenta agua que se calmó en segundos donde observe mi reflejo en la cristalina agua que me dejo en shock , era yo pero la edad que tenía en esos momentos no sobrepasaban los trece años, con las piernas temblorosas me levante y mire dentro de mis pantalones confirmando que de algún modo me había vuelto más joven , de nuevo lleve mis manos al agua tomando un poco la cual use para lavarme la cara y solo me levante sonriendo

Camine hacia ella y solo caí hincado riendo a carcajadas pensando que me había vuelto loco o que dios con todo su poder me estaba dando otra oportunidad para vivir diferente , en mi pequeño delirio sentí la mano de iris en mi hombro y solo comencé a llorar recordando lo que había perdido la humedad en mi cara avanzaba hasta mi cuello donde se precipitaba hacia el suelo , pasaron unos minutos y mi llanto ceso , con serenidad comencé a moverme pero la voz de iris me detuvo

– Es por el otro lado … – cambie mi rumbo y seguí adelante tratando de aceptar el nuevo mundo

Más adelante con la calma de mi lado levante mi vista al cielo

– y por qué has llorado? – Pregunto siguiéndome , pensé en decirle la verdad pero sonaría muy extraño así que solo respondí

– Perdí algo muy importante – ella guardo silencio y solo seguimos adelante

– está cerca! – dijo adelantándose

– Bien – repuse , la seguí y después unos minutos salimos a una avenida donde habían negocios abiertos, la noche estaba por caer así que caminamos deprisa por el asfalto hacia un edificio rojo

– que es ese lugar? – pregunte siguiéndola

– Donde pasaremos la noche – respondió mirándome

En lo alto del edificio había un logo con círculos y una cruz en blanco que demostraban que era algo como un hospital

– qué esperas? – pregunto , camine hacia la entrada y mire a través del cristal dos mostradores de diferente color ,uno azul y uno rojo en cada uno habían diferentes personas una de ellas una enfermera a la cual nos dirigimos , iris se encargó de todo y después de unos momentos me llevo a una habitación

Dentro habían dos camas en una de ellas solo se recostó junto a su mascota, yo me acerque a la cama sobrante y solo me senté tratando de aceptar un mundo extraño

– en que piensas? – pregunto mirándome, sus ojos ámbar estaban por cerrarse del cansancio pero antes pude ver un brillo muy lindo

– en lo que hare mañana– respondí ,después de unos momentos ella quedo dormida por completo

Mientras estaba sentado toque mi pecho sintiendo el collar de identificación el cual saque de mi camiseta y observe el plateado color que tenía escrito mi nombre y el brillo del acero me hizo recostarme en la cama, guarde el collar y solo cerré los ojos quedado dormido en poco tiempo


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

A la mañana siguiente desperté lentamente mirando hacia la pared sintiendo que todo había sido pesadilla, así que cuando me levante y observe a iris aun dormir , solo me recosté de nuevo suspirando tratando de no gritar , pasaron unos minutos en el que mi mente estaba en blanco totalmente respire hondo y sali de la cama dirigiéndome a la puerta cuando el lagarto de nombre axew me detuvo, me miró fijamente y bajo hacia la joven que seguía durmiendo , levante mi mano y con un dedo cubrí mi boca pidiendo que no la despertara , el pareció comprender y solo volvió a recostarse

Sali al pasillo pensando en irme en busca de algún lugar donde estar pero a mi vino la idea de buscar información sobre el mundo como los peligros y lugares seguros ,camine hacia las escaleras y baje hacia una computadora que estaba al costado del mostrador donde la enfermera de pelo rosado que apenas comenzaba su día , encendí el computador con poca experiencia y entre a una interfaz que se bloqueó pidiéndome un número de identificación el cual no tenía así que solo apreté números al azar sin dar con uno correcto , con un problema retrocedí pensando en otra forma de conseguir información hasta que mire una sala de espera donde habían muchas revistas y libros, tome todas y leí cada una rápidamente observando las diferencias de mi mundo , como los animales que eran conocidos por el nombre de "Pokemon" ,cada uno poseía poderes increíbles que podían controlar los elementos sin problema , un poder que en mi mundo serviría para la guerra , en el proceso de aprendizaje encontré mapas de diferentes países aunque el nombre correcto eran "regiones" que no estaban muy separadas

En hora y media termine de leer todas las revistas después de eso volví a la habitación donde iris recién despertaba de su placido descanso, ella bostezo y solo me miro

– Buenos días – dijo mientras se levantaba

– oye me puedes llevar con la profesora –

– por qué quieres ir? – pregunto muy curiosa

– quiero saber un poco más sobre este mundo – respondí

Pensaba en encontrar a la persona y preguntarle sobre un modo de regresar a mi mundo o al menos saber más sobre lo que me debía cuidar

Se levantó y comenzó a espabilarse

– Cuando terminemos de comer te llevare ,pero antes hablare con alguien – repuso saliendo de aquella habitación dejándome solo , mientras la esperaba saque mi cuchillo y lo estuve mirando recordando algunas cosas

Minutos más tarde ella volvió

– vamos! – dijo ,

Me levante envainando el cuchillo y la seguí a lo que era el comedor comunitario donde habían muchos niños y adolescentes

– ven! – dijo llevándome hacia una mesa de metal , encima de la misma habían muchas ollas de comida donde una mujer y un hombre atendían, a un costado había una pequeña repisa con charolas divididas

– Toma una – decía iris que iba a la mitad

Tome una charola y seguí adelante donde me dieron comida pero me sentía raro de no pagar así que me acerque a iris preguntando

– cuánto cuestan las raciones? – me miro y solo respondió con una sonrisa

– Nada, el costo se cubre con las ventas de las tiendas –

Eso era raro en mi mundo la gente y la iglesia ayudaba a que los comedores comunitarios funcionaran, pero sin más solo comí

Después de haber desayunado salimos de aquel hospital y caminamos hacia un túnel bastante moderno al cual entramos encontrando a una persona que descansaba a un lado de un cesto de basura, en una pared había una pantalla gigante donde hablaban sobre el clima en ciertas partes de la región, al salir encontramos un camino que llevaba a un lago donde cruzaba un puente de madera

– está lejos a donde nos dirigimos? – pregunte siguiéndola

– no, está bastante cerca yo diría que unas horas de viaje – respondió avanzando rápidamente

– pero si quieres te puedo llevar por un atajo – comento deteniéndose para mirarme con sus brillantes ojos

– Si!.. – dije torpemente, en ese instante sentí mi respiración pesada

– sígueme! – iris avanzo rápidamente hacia el puente de madera y solo se aventuró dentro del bosque

– ¡vamos! – grito, sin pensar me apresure en alcanzarla

Más tarde salimos del bosque encontrando una nueva ciudad donde se ubicaba un hospital que era similar al de ciudad azulejo , caminamos por el asfalto y avanzamos

– todavía queda lejos? – Pregunte a ella que seguía tan fresca

– ya queda poco –

En brazos cargaba a su axew que parecía feliz

En menos poco tiempo llegamos a un pequeño pueblo con un clima fresco , la brisa era muy ligera que me ayudo a recuperar el aliento después de un viaje a través de un espeso bosque

– sígueme! – grito

Me llevo hacia un edificio blanco que parecía una casa normal a la cual ella se acercó y toco la puerta

– que es este lugar? – pregunte acercándome

– aquí es el laboratorio donde vive la profesora que quieres ver – respondió

Animado me pare a su lado y momentos después salió una mujer que al ver a iris sonrió simpáticamente

– es tu novio? – Pregunto

Iris retrocedió dejándome ver sus mejillas rojizas

– No lo es.. ,lo traje por que la quiere ver – respondió

Me hice a un lado y baje la mirada al suelo cuando la profesora se fijó en mí

– es broma! entren – dijo dando una pequeña carcajada

Ella camino a su escritorio y se acomodó en la orilla

– que es lo que quieres? –

– Quiero ser un maestro pokemon! – respondí basándome en lo que había leído en una revista

– Está bien pero te ayudare ..Si me ayudas a investigar algunos pokemon que aún me hacen falta – dijo mirándome

– bien! – exclame aceptando el trato que parecía justo

Ella se levantó y fue hacia otra habitación

– Sígueme –

Fui detrás de la profesora quien se dirigió hacia una maquina muy extraña hecha de una tecnología muy avanzada

– Acércate – agrego sonriendo mientras tomaba dos aparatos que introdujo dentro de la máquina

– déjame presentarme , soy la profesora encina y dirijo este laboratorio que se especializa en el estudio del origen de los pokemon, ahora .. Dime tu nombre – dijo mientras tecleaba observando los aparatos dentro de la máquina

– Me llamo Fenr –

Se detuvo y comenzó a teclear nuevamente pero giro y me observo sorprendida

– Tus datos no aparecen en ninguna parte! – dijo acercándose

Mire sus ojos verdes posados en mí

– qué pasa? – pregunto iris que se acercó

– Nada, creo que te puedo ayudar – dijo volviendo a su computadora y después de teclear

– Acércate – dijo fui detrás observando su figura que era dibujada por su bata blanca y mire su cabello castaño

– qué pasa? – pregunte

– Creo que te ayudare un poco más de lo debido – dijo dándose la vuelta mirándome a los ojos

– te adoptare y así tendrás un registro que te parece? – la profesora sonrió delicadamente

– por qué? – pregunto iris

– Es la única forma en la que le puedo ayudar – respondió tomándome por los hombros e inclinándose

– Eres muy tierno – exclamo en voz baja

Baje la mirada al sentir el alago

– bueno ,no te obligare a ser mi hijo solo dime si es lo que deseas – dijo

La oportunidad que me daban me permitiría encontrar más fácilmente una manera de regresar así que solo respondí

– Lo seré! –

Ella sonrió y volvió a su computadora donde coloco mi nombre además de algunos datos que ella me pidió los cuales di sin oponerme

Me di cuenta que el calendario al igual que las horas eran iguales a las de mi mundo , después de unos momentos ella termino y me entrego los aparatos

– Ahora podrás cumplir tu sueño pero quiero que me llames de vez en cuando – dijo dándome un abrazo algo que me tomo por sorpresa ,mis recuerdos de la niñez no tenían nada de afecto lo cual me hizo rechazarla

Ella se apartó diciendo

– Bueno comienza tu aventura –

En silencio solo asentí y camine hacia la puerta

– adiós …. Mama – dije abriendo la puerta

– Vuelve con bien! –

Camine hacia la calle de tierra y detrás mío iba iris que se colocó a mi lado observándome

– sabes usarlas? – pregunto ,levante mis manos donde llevaba los aparatos que mire con mucha curiosidad pero no entendía muy bien cómo se encendían

– Dámelos – dijo arrebatándome ambos aparatos

– el primero se llama Pokédex sirve para registrar las especies que encuentres en el camino en ella podrás saber que habilidades poseen pero debe estar segura ya que si se rompe tendrás que volver a casa a repararla con la profesora –

Me enseño como encenderla lo cual resulto ser más fácil de lo que había imaginado

– este es el mapa , con el podrás ver toda la región sin problema pero deberías ser listo algunos caminos solo te llevan a problemas – decía mientras avanzábamos

Era muy hábil y activo el mapa

– Ahora estás listo para continuar – exclamo sonriendo de nuevo sentí una pulsación en mi pecho que me hizo sentirme bien pero la voz de la profesora nos detuvo antes de salir de aquel pueblo

– ¡Alto! ..Se te olvido algo! – gritaba corriendo hacia mí en sus manos cargaba una caja

– qué es? – pregunte a iris que miraba emocionada a la profesora

– Te entregara a tu pokemon – respondió, en esos instantes no tenía en mente tener una mascota la cual cuidar

La profesora se detuve enfrente agitada por correr y solo abrió la caja

– Escoge uno – dijo con una sonrisa


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres

Me acerque y mire a tres creaturas encerradas dentro de unas esferas bicolores, la parte roja me dejaba verlos cómo sonreían además de que parecían no morir, en la primera esfera había una serpiente extraña con una mirada seria, en la segunda había un oso extraño quien me mostraba una concha y la última que contenía un cerdo bastante simpático, me aparte un poco y pensé en la mejor opción

Cuando decidí nuevamente me acerque y escogí al cerdo

– ¡bien! Si quieres puedes ponerle un nombre – dijo Encina que sonreía

Mire al pequeño animal pensando hasta que recordé un nombre

– Entonces te llamaras Dante! – exclame

Trate de sacarlo de su esfera pero me fue imposible hacerlo

– Déjame hacerlo – decía Iris que me arrebato el artefacto y en un instante una luz intensa dejo libre al pequeño animal que corrió hacia mi

Me incline y lo tome en brazos mirándolo con cuidado pero no pude soportar el peso

– Todo está en orden, ahora pueden seguir su viaje – dijo la profesora sonriendo

En poco tiempo regresamos a la cuidad pero antes Iris me enseño como liberar a Dante , me sorprendí de la tecnología que era demasiado avanzada

al primer lugar al que asistí fue al hospital donde use la computadora accediendo con el número de identificación , en minutos después de haber jugado con los datos entre a una fuente de información donde mire a seres que podían ayudarme, pero el encontrarlos sería muy difícil , sentí una gran ira que me hizo golpear el teclado

– que haces?! – grito Iris detrás de mí

– Nada – conteste apagando la computadora

Camine hacia la salida y comencé a seguir el asfalto

– espera! – dijo Iris

Respire y me calme bajando el ritmo de mi andar, ella se colocó a mi lado y caminamos juntos, pero en mi mente estaba mi pokemon Dante al cual libere de su prisión esférica, pensaba que no era lo correcto mantener cautiva a un animal que no era una amenaza

Cruzamos el primer túnel encontrándonos con gente que tenían mascotas las cuales ponían a pelear, estaba impresionado por el modo en el que lo hacían pero no me sentía muy bien observando un espectáculo muy agresivo así que solo seguí mi camino por encima de unas plantas espesas y verdes, pero fui atacado por una creatura parecida a una rata que sin motivo ataco a Dante que respondió al ataque con un golpe con su cabeza, intervine y patee a la rata que salió huyendo de ahí

– que te sucede?! – Pregunto Iris que se acercó a mí

– Nada solo defendí a Dante –

Ella estaba enojada por alguna razón al igual que Dante, supuse que no era correcto intervenir en una pelea y continúe adelante sin prestar atención a sus enojos pero el trabajo me llamo así que saque la Pokédex y cruce aquel paso donde habían hiervas altas hasta que otro de ellos salió de la nada, ahora un gato de color morado con manchas en su pelaje

Dante salto adelante y miro al gato como si esperase algo, levante la Pokédex y coloque la cámara mirando al felino y en segundos una lectura e información de la especie aparecieron, con eso hecho apague la Pokédex y Dante seguía esperando al igual que el felino

– Pelea! – dije señalando al gato de nombre Purrloin pero no avanzo

– eh... Tienes que indicarle una forma de ataque – dijo Iris colocándose detrás mío

– qué tipo de ataque? – pregunte

– bueno... Tú tienes un tepig así que los ataques que debería tener ahora son placaje y gruñido – respondió

– Bueno, usare placaje – comente y solo grite a Dante

– Placaje! – enseguida corrió hacia aquel gato que esquivo el golpe con mucha agilidad

– ¡Vaya! – exclame mirando al sagaz felino

– Sigue intentando golpearlo! – grite a Dante que parecía disfrutar pelear

Minutos después de una pelea algo lenta los dos estaban cansados

– un poco más! – dije a Dante que después de fallar un golpe dio una vuelta sobre su eje y golpeo al felino que cayó al suelo debilitado

– ¡Atrápalo! –

Iris estaba emocionada

– cómo? – pregunte

– Toma – dijo arrojándome una esfera vacía

– Solo aprieta el botón y arrójala hacia Purrloin –

Sin saber que pasaría solo hice lo que me había indicado , una luz roja envolvió al gato que desapareció ,asombrado me acerque a observar la esfera que se movía , dentro estaba el gato que me miraba

– Lo has capturado! – dijo Iris acercándose a mí

– si pero siento que está mal tenerlos atrapados en estas esferas – comenté mirando seriamente al felino

– si quieres lo puedes tener afuera pero es más seguro que los tengas dentro ya que hay muchos tipos malos que roban y los venden –

Ella me tomo las manos sonriendo ,sentí la calidez de sus manos ,la mire a los ojos y ella se apartó

– mm..Puedes ponerle un nombre – dijo

– Bien ,te llamaras Hell – el gato pareció feliz

Lo saque de aquella esfera y continuamos el camino

Mi plan era ir por los caminos largos que condujeran a pueblos o ciudades ya que así sería el único modo de ir recolectando información sobre los pokemon y también tenía la idea de capturar algunas especies para comprenderlas pero el único defecto de mi idea era Iris que me seguía , pero que me detuve antes de continuar

– porque me acompañas? – pregunte ,ella se tocó su barbilla y pensó un momento

– Porque parece que has estado debajo de una roca estos años.. Además que estoy entrenando para poder mejorar como líder de gimnasio – respondió sonriendo

– Pero no es necesario que estés a mi lado – dije acercándome

– Tienes un aspecto infantil y por cómo te comportas no duraras junto a tus pokemon en la vida salvaje – comento guiñando un ojo

– bueno ,creo que deberías comenzar a pensar como curar a Dante y Hell después de su batalla – ella se inclinó y acaricio la cabeza de mis dos mascotas


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro

Íbamos caminando tranquilamente cuando fuimos detenidos por un niño menor que yo que no me dejo avanzar

– qué quieres? – pregunte tomando el mango de mi cuchillo

– Espera! – dijo Iris que me detuvo

– quiero que mi equipo sea el más fuerte y para eso necesito luchar contra otros – respondió el niño que saco una esfera de su pantalón

– Bien! – exclame

– Dante derrótalo! – dije a mi pequeño cerdo que avanzo hacia adelante

El niño saco una rata la cual registre en el Pokédex después de un análisis mire el nombre de la especie " patrat" el niño confiado ordeno atacar

– ¡Placaje! – grite, en un instante ambos se golpearon cayendo al suelo , parecía que Dante estaba terminado pero por fortuna se levantó del suelo esforzándose por estar sobre sus cuatro patas

– Regresa! – dije a Dante, mire a Hell que con una seña avanzo

Con una batalla de dos ganada el niño de pantalones cortos envió otro pokemon

– Bien , ¡ve! – dijo lanzando una esfera roja de donde salió un pokemon igual al anterior, de nuevo y sin pensar solo le ordenó repetir lo mismo , sin más solo grite

– ¡Placaje! – Hell me miro confusa

– Creo que te equivocas – dijo Iris que estaba a un lado

– Este especie no conoce ese ataque pero creo que conoce arañazo – agrego sonriendo

– Bien , ¡arañazo! –

Observe a Hell que ataco al patrat que después de recibir unos ataques cayó al suelo inconsciente

Con una batalla completa el niño se acercó mientras buscaba algo dentro de sus pantalones

– aquí esta – dijo sacando un aparato

– qué haces? – pregunte

– Estoy dándote dinero por haberme vencido – respondió

– Dame tu Pokédex – decía mientras me mostraba la mano

– No.. No es necesario – dije negándome a recibir el dinero

– déjame hacerlo es una forma de dar mis respetos a un buen entrenador – agrego , yo sin más le di la Pokédex , pasaron algunos segundos y el solo sonrió

– bueno .. Ya está ahora tienes un poco más de dinero – dijo regresando por el camino hacia la ciudad por donde habíamos pasado

él se alejó de nosotros y continuamos pero Dante al igual que Hell estaban caminando lento lo que me hizo detenerme para cargarlos en brazos , avanzamos hacia lo poco que quedaba para la ciudad pero en pocos minutos me detuve por completo por el peso que era mayor al que soportaba para esa edad

– porque no los pones en su pokeball? – dijo Iris mirándome

Tome las esferas rojas y las arroje a ellos que de inmediato entraron, les recogí y mire que estaban durmiendo haciéndome pensar un poco que esas pequeñas prisiones no eran tan malas

– Vamos! – exclamo Iris que me tomo de la mano llevándome hacia el pueblo

Avanzamos por un camino de terracería adornado de plantas verdes, cuando llegamos al camino de asfalto seguimos hacia el hospital donde fui con la enfermera a la cual entregue mis pokemon y después de unos minutos me los regresaron

– cuánto es? – Pregunte a la enfermera que solo respondió

– No cobramos por atender –

Yo impresionado solo di las gracias y volví con Iris que se mantenía leyendo en la sala de espera

– Es impresionante!– exprese mirando a Hell y Dante que estaban sonriendo

– por qué? – Pregunto curiosa

– Nada – respondí, pensando en el tipo de economía que sostenía esa "región", salimos de aquel hospital y nos dirigimos hacia la siguiente ciudad por donde habíamos pasado anteriormente

En la tarde de ese día nos encontrábamos en el puente de madera donde había tomado el atajo ,en el lapso de tiempo aprendí un poco el cómo se movía ese mundo como la educación y las jerarquías de la sociedad al igual de los entrenadores denominados como líderes de gimnasio que tenían una gran influencia en muchos eventos importantes además de que ellos eran respetados por el nivel de fuerza y estrategia pero habían cinco personas con más importancia , ellos estaban en lo más alto del poder todos los llamaban los cuatro elite y el campeón de la región el cual cada año hacia una competencia para ver si alguien era capaz de vencerlo y así hacerse del título de campeón , algo que Iris soñaba ser cuando terminara el entrenamiento que hacía

Durante mi poco tiempo viajando registre en la pokedex los pokemon que yo poseía además los que Iris me mostro dejándome avanzar un poco en mi investigación

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad nos dirigimos al hospital donde pedimos una habitación a la enfermera quien amablemente nos entregó una , nosotros nos dirigimos hacia ella ya que necesitábamos descansar

Mientras estaba acostado en una de las camas saque el mapa de mi pantalón y comencé a marcar la ruta que tomaría además de los claros en el bosque, llanos y planicies, calcule algunos meses en cruzar toda la región si es que todo iba correctamente , no tenía intenciones de ir y retar a los líderes de gimnasio ya que sería una pérdida de tiempo según yo. Terminando eso solo me recosté y sentía que olvidaba algo, mi mente divago unos minutos pero fui despertado por Iris que traía consigo dos charolas de comida una de ellas me la dio a mí, ya que ella había tomado demasiado libere a mis pokemon de sus pequeñas prisiones los cuales estaban felices, comí lo suficiente y divide lo sobrante entre ellos que solo comieron

Mire a Iris ser feliz con una vida así , yo seguía sin entender muy bien el nuevo mundo donde parecía que la gente era más feliz sin un gobierno base, en el mío era sencillo solo debías asistir a la escuela y graduarse después buscar oportunidades de trabajo y si tenías suerte podías estar en el mismo trabajo el resto de la vida además de que debías pagar impuestos por todo, analice mi mundo dándome cuenta que era más fácil vivir en el nuevo mundo

– no vas comunicarte con la profesora? – Pregunto ella que miraba su comida

– Si! – dije levantándome de la cama dejando a Dante y Hell comiendo

Cuando llegue a la computadora introduje mi Pokédex y en segundos me comunique con mi madre la cual estaba feliz , le di un informe de todo pero no estaba satisfecha así que me pidió retar a los líderes de gimnasio ya que las medallas ganadas me darían el poder para controlar a pokemon muy fuertes como los denominados legendarios que tenían poderes increíbles , sin querer acepte y después de despedirme corrí hacia la habitación capturando a Dante y a Hell

– Tengo que ir a ciudad gress a retar a los líderes – dije mientras me apresuraba

– ¡Voy contigo! – exclamo Iris que se apresuró con su comida

– Bien! – conteste

En poco tiempo de nuevo nos encontramos en el puente , el crepúsculo estaba llevándose acabo dejando que la oscuridad avanzara muy deprisa , seguimos adelante encontrando el kínder solitario junto a la guardería que aún estaba abierta ,las luces estaban encendidas dejándonos ver las sombras de los encargados

– ¡Espera! – decía Iris que se apresuraba por alcanzarme , baje un poco la velocidad

– Vaya! sí que eres rápido – comento ella sonriendo

En pocos minutos una oscuridad completa me detuvo de seguir, pensando invoque a Dante pidiendo que iluminara con el fuego que poseía pero le fue imposible sin mucha opción tome a Iris de la mano y avanzamos ,sentí la suavidad y la calidez de ella lo que me hacía confiar un poco más

sin detenernos entre la penumbra miramos el umbral que nos indicaba que habíamos llegado a gress , las lámparas de las calles estaban encendidas y las casas aún estaban activas , avanzamos hacia el gimnasio pero encontramos un restaurant, trate pasar pero el tipo de la entrada nos negó el paso ya que los lideres estaban descansando , sin más solo me dirigí a entrenar a mis mascotas en las hierva alta como lo me lo había recomendado Iris , pero antes de salir indique a Iris ir al hospital y dormir aunque ella parecía confusa a lo que respondió

– el lugar al que te refieres se llama "centro pokemon" –

Estaba a adaptándome así que comencé a recordar el nombre, ella se negó pero le suplique hacerlo pero después de negociar se retiró a dormir y avance hacia la hierba comenzando mi entrenamiento


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco

En la soledad del camino se escuchaban ruidos de algunos de esos pokemon rondando sobre las plantas y sobre los árboles, cuando llegamos a la hierba alta encontramos algunos de ellos que de inmediato comenzaron a atacarnos, mande a Dante quien animado se colocó delante mío sacando humo por su trompa, saque la Pokédex y registre al enemigo "lillipup" era el pokemon

– ¡Placaje! – dije a Dante quien debilito al perro callejero

Después de una victoria continuamos adelante donde encontramos una especie más , la cual registre "audino" , aunque era muy pacifico aunque trato de batallar

La primera cosa que hice fue indicarles lo que haríamos

– No sé muy bien que tan fuertes son los líderes pero ustedes lo serán más si es necesario! – ellos me vieron con ánimo

– no se entrenar pokemon pero si se entrenar personas así que no creo que sea tan diferente , lo primero será un calentamiento usando sus propias fuerzas ya que Dante solo sabe placaje por ahora quiero que golpees ese árbol usando tu propio peso y Hell quiero que tu uses esas garras y marques un árbol diferente , les diré cuando parar así que solo continúen sin detenerse – ellos saltaban de alegría incluso sentía su energía emanar

– si todavía tienen fuerza lucharemos contra los contrincantes que se aparezcan y seremos ganadores! – dije a lo que ellos solo gritaron ,con eso hecho iniciaron su entrenamientos pero no los deje solos ya que hice lo mismo

Pasaron las horas y ya estaba por amanecer , al igual que mis pokemon me esforzaba por mantenerme en pie, pero en la última batalla Dante cambio drásticamente a algo muy distinto, esa metamorfosis me dejo asustado pero después de registrarlo la Pokédex solo dijo que había "evolucionado" , me acerque admirando a pignite quien me miraba feliz , acaricie su cabeza y lo capture de nuevo ,Hell parecía más fuerte aunque por los daños que tenía no se notaba mucho

Terminando en aquel lugar regresamos al centro pokemon donde encargue a Dante y Hell para que descansaran yo me dirigí hacia la habitación ,la fuerza que tenía era poca así que mis ojos somnolientos pesaban demasiado ,abrí la puerta y antes de que me acostara correctamente solo caí dormido

Horas más tarde el grito agudo de Iris me despertó muy aturdido

– Que te pasa! – decía ella que estaba a mi lado, me encontraba aun cansado así que tarde un poco en darme cuenta de lo que pasaba

–¡ Perdón! – dije levantándome de la cama y me recosté en la otra donde solo cerré los ojos y quede dormido de nuevo

Después de haber tenido un sueño agradable mire a Iris que estaba a mi lado con sus manos cerca de mi pecho y su cara fija en mí , yo guarde silencio hasta que ella abrió sus ojos dándose cuenta que yo estaba despierto , su expresión de sorpresa me hizo sonreír y solo la mire irse apresurada junto a su axew, mi respiración se volvió agitada así que solo me levante y mire la hora con ansias de obtener la medalla, sali de ahí dirigiéndome con la enfermera a quien le pedí a Dante y a Hell , ella solo me pidió unos minutos así que mire a mi alrededor buscando a Iris pero no estaba presente

– Aquí están – dijo la enfermera detrás mío ,gire y tome las esferas liberando a los dos quienes estaban descansados completamente enérgicos y aún más Dante quien expulsaba pequeñas llamas de su nariz

– Vamos! – dije caminando hacia la entrada pero fui detenido por la voz de un vendedor

– tenemos ofertas en pokeball! – decía el que me miraba con una sonrisa , curioso me acerque y después de darme un precio compre diez

– Serán novecientos – dijo , ya que no tenía efectivo

– No tengo dinero – conteste al vendedor quien sonrió colocando la palma de su mano delante de mí

– Si tienes una Pokédex no habrá problemas – repuso

Recordé al niño quien había dicho algo sobre dinero saque el aparato de mi bolsillo y se lo entregue, el coloco ese registrador en un su cajero

– Bien ya está , pero espera! –

De un cajón saco otra pokeball pero de color distinto esta era blanca completamente con una tira roja por el medio

– Es un obsequio por comprar – dijo

Sonreí y me aleje guardando el presente

Camine por la calle dirigiéndome al gimnasio donde fui recibido por el mismo tipo que me había negado el paso anteriormente pero con amabilidad me indico seguir un camino , seguí sus indicaciones encontrándome con telones de teatro cerrados por completo en el suelo de estos habían botones con signos dibujados , eran fáciles de leer fuego , planta y agua , en el telón habían también dibujado un signo ,me detuve a pensar e hice lo más propicio ,saque mi cuchillo y corte la cortina dándome paso hasta un estrado donde estaban mis oponentes que eran tres jóvenes vestidos elegantemente

– ¡Bienvenido! – dijeron al unísono

– vengo por la medalla así dejen la charla – dije acercándome

Subí la escalera hasta que el tipo de la entrada interrumpió

– que has hecho? – preguntaba en voz alta

Me di la vuelta y lo mire sostener el telón

– esta tela vale mucho dinero ,tendrás que pagar o llamare a la policía – agrego

– espera! si él nos vence le dejaremos pasar este delito – contestaron los lideres

– Está bien , pero llamare a la profesora – comento el tipo de la entrada ,con eso hecho el solo se retiró y continuamos

– Bueno primero déjanos presentarnos – ellos se formaron en línea, el primero era el pelirrojo el segundo tenía un raro cabello azul y el tercero cabello teñido de verde

– yo soy zeo , yo soy maíz y yo millo – el decirlo junto era algo irritante

– Bien! yo soy Fenr – respondí , uno de ellos miro a pignite diciendo

– Es tu turno maíz – el tipo del cabello azul dio un paso adelante y saco una pokeball

– comencemos! – el arrojo su esfera y de ella salió un simio azul con un peinado demasiado llamativo

– Bien ,ve Hell! – mi felino compañero salto y miro a su oponente

– ¡arañazo! – dije

Enseguida se arrojó y acertó dejando un poco mareado al simio azul

– ¡Pistola agua! – el simio de su boca saco un chorro de agua que dio a Hell quien bajo su velocidad al estar mojado

– ¡Arañazo! – Hell siguió adelante golpeando al simio, aproveche ese momento y saque mi Pokédex registrando al pokemon de nombre "panpour" repetí el mismo ataque dejando inconsciente al pokemon enemigo, maíz capturo de nuevo a su simio y mando a un segundo

– Ve lillipup! – dijo lanzando su segunda esfera

Esta vez envié a Dante ya que Hell había salido de la arena, maíz uso placaje pero Dante lo esquivo sin problema dirigiéndose hacia el usando ascuas a quemarropa haciendo que se alejara y después de unos ataques más el solo lo termino con empujón, fue una batalla muy fácil pero era una victoria, Hell regreso feliz

– tu ganas! – dijeron ellos al unísono, maíz saco un pedazo de acero que tenía una forma y color

– Toma la has ganado – dijo entregándomela

– Gracias – dije sonriendo mientras guardaba la medalla en mi bolsillo

– Bueno .. Tengo que irme –

Baje del estrado y camine hasta la puerta junto a los dos que seguían felices pero fui detenido por el tipo de la entrada que era acompañado por una oficial quien me entrego una multa ,con algo de euforia acepte y continúe adelante

Sali de aquel restaurant y me dirigí al centro pokemon para que Dante y Hell descansaran a manos de la enfermera ,antes de entrar Hell me entrego una pluma muy hermosa la cual tome mirándola

– gracias! – dije colocándola en mi camisa, Hell solo ronroneo y continuamos

Los deje con ella y volví al cuarto esperando a Iris mientras dormía unas horas pero cuando llegaron las seis de la tarde comencé a preocuparme ,sali de la cama dirigiéndome a recoger mis pokemon después de eso la busque en las calles de la ciudad que comenzaba a volverse oscura , las lámparas recién se prendían alumbrando una guía di pasos lentos buscándola pero llegue al restaurant y a un costado de él había un sendero oscuro

era el único lugar donde que no había investigado así que sin temer solo entre , el aire en aquel sendero era pesado eso me hizo agitarme un poco al caminar ,después de dar unos pasos encontré un lugar abandonado , la soledad y el silencio me hicieron sentir alivio pero seguí adelante encontrando una entrada al edificio en ruinas ,en mi interior algo me decía que entrara así que pase encontrando basura y hierbas altas, sentía nervios ante la soledad pero el grito de alguien me impulso hacia delante corriendo hacia el origen ,el grito había provenido detrás de una pared yo di con ellos observando una escena que me hizo tomar mi cuchillo


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo seis

– ¡ayuda! – grito Iris quien estaba siendo sujetada por unos tipos que la mantenían tirada en el suelo con las piernas separadas

axew estaba inconsciente apartado de ellos , me arroje al primero a quien le di una patada en la cara arrojándolo lejos ,el segundo asustado miro hacia mí y trato de huir pero arroje el cuchillo que se clavó en su pierna, el enojo que sentía en ese instante me hizo ir por el joven que estaba tirado sujetándose la cara, apreté mi puño y le golpee tan fuerte que su cabeza reboto en el suelo y continúe hasta que el quedo inconsciente todo ensangrentado ,me levante y me dirigí hacia el segundo que estaba tratando de sacarse mi cuchillo de su pierna cuando él me vio acercarme solo trato de alejarse arrastrándose pero lo detuve tomado mi cuchillo de su herida y apunte el filo hacia su pecho

– ¡Alto! – grito Iris detrás de mí

– No lo hagas! – decía deteniendo mi mano que estaba en lo alto , mire el miedo que el tipo tenía dibujado , suspire y solté el cuchillo pero lo golpee dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo

Me levante mirando el rostro de Iris que estaba asustada de mí, mire mis manos llenas de sangre y solo me aleje de aquel solitario lugar

– Llama a la policía – dije en voz alta dirigiéndome al centro pokemon

Pedí asistencia a la enfermera que estaba sorprendida de verme tan lastimado, en poco tiempo vendo mis manos y con unas gracias me aleje de aquel centro volviendo a ciudad Esmalte

En el camino recordé que había dejado mi cuchillo pero ya no había por que volver así que solo avance , libere a Dante y Hell de sus esferas para que pudieran respirar aire puro que era bastante espeso en esos lugares , la noche ya estaba cerca así que les pedí a los dos andar más rápido Dante apresuro su paso mientras que Hell solo se subió en mi espalda sujetándose bien

Con una pequeña de luz que se iba apagando llegue al puente de madera donde mire mi reflejo en el lago , mi cara de nuevo se había manchado de sangre subí mis manos observando los vendajes con una expresión fría , me incline y tome agua con la cual lave mi cara y solo continúe

Cruce aquel túnel rápido y llegue de nuevo a aquella ciudad de un ambiente cálido, solo avance hacia el centro y pedí una habitación a la peli rosa enfermera

Estando en mi habitación deje a Dante y a Hell dormir en la cama vacía, esa noche mi mente se había olvidado de aquella escena y de lo que había hecho

A la mañana siguiente desperté descansado, mis puños dolían pero ya tenía planeado ir por la segunda medalla que estaría en el museo cercano , pero antes tome el desayuno en aquel centro pero estaba acompañado de Hell y Dante que se mantenían a mi lado aun cuando me vieron golpear brutalmente a los dos chicos

Mientras comía me di cuenta que ellos poseían cierta carisma y pensamientos propios cuando les mire compartir sus alimentos . Ya habiendo terminado salimos juntos a una zona cercana donde entrenamos, había rieles de trenes abandonados y muchos charcos de agua de lluvia

– bien , comencemos! – le dije a los dos mientras avanzábamos hacia la hierba alta encontrando nuevas especies que registre "throh" "sawk" "timburr" , esos pokemon me confundieron un poco ya que al ver sus siluetas pensé que eran personas que entrenaban golpeando arboles además que dos tenían puesto uniformes de artes marciales pero habían otras especies que se hicieron bastante inofensivos los cuales evite

Estuvimos ahí entrenando hasta que la tarde llego ,Hell al igual que Dante anteriormente cambio ahora el nombre que poseía era "liepard", se volvió más grande pero seguía siendo el mismo gato de siempre, con nuevos registros y la fuerza aumentada regresamos al centro de ciudad Esmalte donde descansamos un par de horas , ellos recuperaron sus energías mientras que yo me comunique con la profesora Encina

Encendí el computador e introduje mi Pokédex iniciando mi cuenta ,en poco tiempo conecte con ella quien cálidamente me saludo

– Tengo la primera medalla y nuevos registros – dije sonriendo

– Ya veo, te felicito! – respondió ella que estaba feliz

– En la tarde iré por la segunda medalla así que espera mi llamada – dije mostrando la medalla ganada

– bien, pero dime que te paso? – pregunto ella quien se había dado cuenta de los vendajes

– Me caí – dije escondiendo mis dos puños

– bueno al menos estas bien ,ten cuidado espero verte pronto – yo sentí una tristeza muy profunda que me hizo bajar la mirada

– Bien , te llamare – dije apagando el computador , me aleje dirigiéndome de nuevo a la sala de espera donde estuve sentando

Me relaje de nuevo y más tarde cuando llego la hora recogí a mis dos compañeros que estaban listos para luchar , con un señal caminamos hacia aquel museo al cual entramos y solo nos dirigimos hacia la parte trasera donde según iris estaba la líder de gimnasio

Subimos las escaleras encontrando a un científico que usaba lentes que al verme se acercó preguntando

– eres un retador? – lo mire y solo respondí

– Si! ,vengo por la segunda medalla – él sonrió y se acercó tocando mi hombro

– Vamos! – decía

Después de entrar mire una biblioteca común nada parecía tener conexión con los pokemon

– Avanza y resuelve el acertijo –dijo retirándose de la biblioteca

Estuve mirando los libreros que tenían una gran variedad de lecturas ,sin tener una pista para resolver el acertijo me detuve a pensar , Dante y Hell también me ayudaron comenzando a olfatear el suelo siguiendo un olor que los llevo a una librero , parecían convencidos así que fui hacia ellos y analice el enigmático mueble, mire a los costados sin encontrar nada extraño pero baje la mirada el pasillo del lado derecho encontrando una clase de rieles pequeños

En ese instante salte hacia los libros y comencé a mover algunos mirando títulos de varias obras escritas hasta que finalmente retire el correcto que detrás había un botón el cual presione y sin tardar el librero se movió siguiendo los rieles dejándome ver una escalera que bajaba a una clase de sótano

– Bien hecho! – les dije a los dos y bajamos encontrando a la líder quien estaba detrás de un escritorio con muchos libros, la iluminación eran lámparas con un estilo clásico que tenían velas que parecían tener muchas horas encendidas aunque también habían cajas de cristal que contenían huesos de apariencia antigua

– Vengo por la medalla! - dije acercándome hacia el centro del sótano

– Bien! ,espéreme – dijo ella que escribía rápidamente

Estuve mirando los adornos pensando un poco en lo que haría cuando ella comenzara a atacar

– Bien me llamo Aloe y soy la líder de gimnasio , si ganas obtendrás la medalla base – Decía ella que se dirigía hacia mi sacando dos pokeballs

– Bien , déjame saber al menos quien es el retador – dijo mirándome muy tranquila

– Me llamo Fenr – conteste

– Ahora comienza la batalla! – expreso arrojando su esfera quien libero a un "herdier" la segunda apariencia de lillipup según la Pokédex

– Ve Hell! – grite , ella enseguida ordeno

– ¡Derribo! – el perro se lanzó hacia Hell quien recibió el ataque que lo dejo aturdido

– ¡Golpes furia! – ordene contra atacar rápidamente, se lanzó y después de acertar múltiples ataques el herdier comenzó a tambalearse

– termínalo con ¡ayuda! – grite a Hell quien de inmediato salto arrojando llamas de su hocico lo cual le dio fin al perro que cayo desmayado , Aloe sorprendida capturo de nuevo a su pokemon

– Eres bueno pero aún tengo una oportunidad así que no te confíes! – decía mientras lanzaba la segunda esfera

– bien ahora ve watchog! – en la arena apareció algo parecido a un suricato quien tenía unos ojos penetrantes que era imposible dejar de verlos

– bien Hell ,tienes poca fuerza pero te compensare – dije inclinando a acariciarlo, él sonrió y miro hacia el frente

– ¡Represalia! – ordeno y perdí de vista al oponente que se acercó hacia mí pero por fortuna Hell pudo esquivarlo , la batalla había subido de intensidad cuando el pokemon apareció

– ¡Golpes furia! – Hell corrió hacia él y en un salto dio dos golpes que hicieron retroceder al oponente

– ¡Represalia! – repitió de nuevo pero mi pokemon quedo inconsciente al ser atacado, lo cargue y lo deje a un lado de la arena para capturarlo después

– Dante ahora es tu turno acabalo antes de que sea un problema – dije, mirándolo lanzar pequeñas brasas de su nariz

– ¡Nitrocarga! – ordene a Dante quien se envolvió en llamas arrojándose rápidamente hacia el watchdog que retrocedió bastante aturdido

– ¡Placaje! – ordeno Aloe al watchog que de inmediato lo hizo dando un golpe a un costado de Dante que se hinco de dolor

– vamos tu puedes solo un poco más , usa ¡empujón! – dije , el pareció entender y con mucha velocidad se arrojó hacia el quien salió de la arena cayendo inconsciente al suelo

– ¡Ganamos! – grite emocionado mirando a Dante quien sonreía

– Bueno ahora me toca darte la medalla – decía Aloe acercándose a su pokemon a quien acaricio la cabeza antes de capturarlo de nuevo

– acércate pero antes dime te has divertido al resolver mi acertijo? – yo me rasque mi cabeza respondiendo

– fue algo difícil pero mis pokemon me ayudaron – Aloe se sorprendió

– y como te ayudaron? – mire a Dante colocarse a mi lado

– Ellos olfatearon y encontraron la entrada – respondí

– Bueno eso es muy diferente a lo que pensaba pero me has derrotado así que toma – levante mi mano y ella me dio aquel pedazo de acero adornado

– Bien , gracias – respondí guardando la medalla en mi pantalón

– Ya es hora de irme – dije despidiéndome de ella con quien estreche manos

– Buena suerte con tu viaje! – dijo ella ,yo sin más solo me aleje y sali de aquel museo regresando al centro pokemon

En la noche ya que mis pokemon estaban recuperados y descansados llame a Encina quien respondió de inmediato

– Ya tengo la segunda medalla y más datos – dije feliz ,por la expresión que tenía significaba que estaba feliz

– te felicito por el buen trabajo así que continua te veré en poco ya que visitare la ciudad porcelana en unos días así que espérame en el puerto – contesto ella

– Bien ,estaré esperando , mama – sus ojos brillaron de manera extraña

– Si – dijo Encina

– Bien te veré después – me despedí y después apague la computadora , volví a la cama y solo me deje llevar por el sueño

Al día siguiente desperté de nuevo junto a Hell y Dante quienes después de una batalla aprendieron mucho , los desperté y fuimos por el desayuno , más tarde salimos de aquella ciudad y avanzamos de nuevo al bosque azulejo donde todo había comenzado , mientras andábamos por el puente pensé en ir a ver el claro donde yo aparecí ,saque a mis pokemon y avanzamos adentrándonos al bosque mientras registraba a los seres que vivían ahí y de nuevo fui a donde estaban los arboles de bayas

Corte algunas y las comimos juntos , la soledad que sentía al principio se empezaba a borrar pero un ruido me llamo la atención , las hojas y ramas se movían dejando oír un canto de suspenso , me levante y la mire a ella salir saltando junto a su axew , sonreí al verla pero recordé su expresión de miedo lo que me hizo bajar la mirada , Hell y Dante la miraban emocionados

– Toma! – dijo ella que sostenía mi cuchillo en sus manos, levante la mirada y mire la hoja brillante jugar con el reflejo del sol

– Gracias – respondí mirándola

– Te agradezco por ayudarme y perdóname por no hablar – dijo ella sentándose a mi lado

– Perdóname tu , no pude controlarme – conteste bajando mi mirada a mis puños

– seguirás tu viaje? – pregunto

– Sí ,ya conseguí mi segunda medalla así que ahora me toca ir por la tercera – respondí dando una pequeña risa de alegría

– bueno , tengo que continuar mi entrenamiento así que te seguiré – comento ella mirándome , en mi interior sentí esa calidez

– si es lo que quieres prometo que te cuidare hasta el final del camino – respondí , ella sonrió y yo le correspondí

Pasamos unas horas sentados platicando sobre lo sucedido desde esa tarde oscura, ella había llamado a la policía la cual se encargó de los dos sujetos además de que Iris había guardado mi cuchillo ,yo le compartí mis recuerdos y mi emoción al ganar las batallas Iris sonrió emocionada , más tarde nos levantamos y seguimos el camino hacia la siguiente ciudad


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo siete

Llegamos a ciudad porcelana durante la noche después de haber cruzado un puente de gran tamaño aunque no fue un desperdicio de tiempo ya que nos tomamos algunas horas para ver el atardecer, en el trayecto nos encontramos con un par de personas quienes vestían con armaduras de aspecto real que iban en dirección opuesta, les mire bastante extrañado de verlos andar como si nada pero solo continúe adelante ya que lo extraño en aquel mundo se encontraba en otro nivel

Me dirigí a ver el puerto donde según mi madre estaría esperándome, para mi sorpresa encontramos a un pidove quien traía un mensaje en el pico, abrí aquella carta y solo leí el contenido

"espero que hallas llegado sin problema, me estoy hospedando cerca del gimnasio, ven a verme"

Debajo de aquella anotación se encontraba un croquis bastante sencillo que tenía la ubicación del hotel que no estaba muy lejos del puerto

Cerré la carta y solo la guarde en mi bolsa

– vamos! – Iris estaba cansada por haber caminado tanto así que solo bostezaba

– estas bien? – pregunte tomando a axew quien ya dormía

– a dónde iremos? – Respondió

– Con la profesora – levanto su mirada llena de fatiga. Seguimos las indicaciones y sin tardar encontramos el hotel "suicune royal", entramos y nos dirigimos al mostrador donde el gerente nos atendió

– les puedo ayudar? – pregunto con una sonrisa

– Busco a la profesora Encina – respondí dejando algunos momentos al pequeño axew sobre el mostrador

– Espere – él se volvió a su computadora y después de unos segundos regreso con nosotros

– está en la habitación 45 en el sexto piso, hay algo más en que los pueda ayudar? – le agradecí y tome axew nuevamente con dirección al elevador que recién había bajado

– ¡espera! – exclamo el gerente

– que sucede? – Pregunte

– Puedo ver tu identificación – respondió ,regrese con él y le entregue la pokedex

– Disculpe! –

Sin más interrupción continuamos . Subimos al piso usando el elevador y caminamos por aquel pasillo de aspecto lujoso que estaba adornado con flores y por pinturas muy intensas, Iris caminaba detrás de mi muy lentamente , Dante y Hell se encontraban en sus pokeball descansando

Encontré la habitación y toque la puerta con muchos nervios, sentía algo de miedo de verla después de aquel suceso, escondí mis manos vendadas detrás de mí cuando escuche sus pasos acercarse a la puerta

– quién es?! – Pregunto alguien

– Busco a la profesora Encina!, soy su hijo – respondí

– espera! – aquella persona se alejó y momentos más tarde la puerta se abrió, retrocedí un poco al ver a la profesora quien sonreía

– han venido! ,Y veo que Iris sigue contigo – dijo

– pasen! – añadió una segunda doctora que poseía a un munna

Aquella habitación estaba llena de documentos sobre los muebles

– disculpa el desorden , mañana tendremos una conferencia y apenas nos preparábamos – Encina estaba emocionada

– y cómo te llamas? – Pregunto la doctora que me observaba

– Fenr – conteste

– es tu axew? – deje al pokemon en una silla junto a Iris quien ya dormía sentada

– Es de ella – dije sonriendo

– Me llamo Oryza y me especializo en las comunicaciones y redes –

Oryza vestía con una bata al igual que Encina , su pelo oscuro era sujetado por un gacho con forma de flor

– Si quieres dormir hay una habitación vacía , llévala contigo – dijo la profesora , asentí y cargue a Iris hasta esa habitación dejándola en la cómoda cama

Esa noche estuve despierto mirando por la ventana , los pocos autos que pasaban y la gente se movían con bastante tranquilidad , la luna a esa hora estaba en lo más alto mientras iluminaba la poca oscuridad existente ,gire mirar a Iris quien dormía abrazando a axew . Me sentía bien al estar con ella que era muy distinta a cualquier que hubiese conocido, deje la ventana y camine junto a ella acariciando su cara pero solo me aparte y me recosté en el suelo donde acomode una sábana

Esa noche dormí bastante cómodo y sin preocupación

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano , la luz del sol pasaba por una ventana anunciando un buen día , camine hacia el comedor en busca de mi madre pero solo encontré una nota cerca de una mochila

"es un obsequio , pensé que te vendría bien un cambio de ropa, ven a vernos"

Ella había dibujado una carita feliz y detrás la dirección de aquella conferencia , deje la nota tomando la mochila y solo me desvestí dejando mis estropajos rasgados en el suelo . me vestí con el pantalón de mezclilla y la playera ,lo único que deje dentro de esa mochila fue una sudadera ,una gorra , las cosas que cargaba en mis bolsas y mi cuchillo ya que no era necesario en una ciudad con bastante seguridad

Entre la sosegada habitación encendí la televisión de aquella habitación observando algunos programas pero me vi interrumpido por un par de empleados quienes llevaban el desayuno que solo dejaron en el comedor y se retiraron en silencio ,les mire marcharse y cuando escuche el clic de la puerta me acerque a mirar , dentro de aquellos platos había sopa con un olor exquisito ,velozmente me senté y me serví un poco pero antes libere a Dante y Hell a quienes les compartí un poco de mi comida hasta que la voz de Iris me detuvo

– que haces? – pregunto mirándome , su pelo estaba suelto con un cepillo en sus manos

– nada! – respondí

– te ibas a comer el desayuno, y no me dejarías nada verdad? – siendo atrapado ella tomo el resto y con la misma velocidad comimos hasta quedar satisfechos

Con el estómago lleno me levante de la silla con acabados suaves y tome la mochila dirigiéndome al lugar donde la conferencia se llevaba a cabo , camine a la puerta junto a Dante y Hell quienes estaban felices por haber comido algo delicioso pero antes de abrir la puerta ella hablo

– Voy contigo , no quiero perderme algo que tenga que ver con pokemon – de inmediato fue a la habitación y tardo un poco en volver con su cabello arreglado

– ¡lista! –

Bajamos hacia el mostrador donde el gerente nos recibió

– nos puedes decir donde se está llevando a cabo la conferencia de la profesora Encina? – él nos miró y me entrego un folleto

– hay algo más? – observe el mapa

– No ,gracias – caminamos hacia las concurridas avenidas

– y a dónde vamos? – pregunto Iris quien observaba con animo a los muchos edificios que se elevaban

– está del otro lado – respondí

Hell y Dante también se encontraban animados de estar en la ciudad pero Hell se me perdió de visto algunos minutos pero lo note cuando ya estábamos cerca de un domo gigantesco , por instantes pensé en buscarlo sin embargo solo me quede esperando a que apareciera mientras tanto le pedí a Iris ir dentro a mirar lo que sucedía y sin negarse entro dando saltos de felicidad

Hell apareció después de unos minutos con una bolsa en su hocico el cual me entrego

– qué es?- pregunte a Hell que me miraba feliz , con la duda abrí ese bolso blanco que contenía pokeballs y algunos otros equipamientos de un entrenador común

– y para que lo has traído? – pregunte , hell se acercó ronroneando

– bueno , de algo nos servirá – dije revisando el contenido , tome algunas opciones y mire las pokeball vacías pero de pronto un grito a lo lejos me hizo alzar la mirada

– ¡alto! – decía una chica que corría hacia mí, Hell se ocultó detrás mientras ronroneaba , la chica rubia vestía una cazadora anaranjada y pantalones verdes y encima de su dorado cabello llevaba un gorro del mismo color

– porque te has robado mi bolsa mientras compraba un helado? – preguntaba

– No te he robado – respondí soltando el bolso

– Pero tú lo tienes! – replico mirándome bastante molesta

– ¡servine ataca! – Grito y detrás salto la evolución de aquella serpiente la cual registre en la pokedex

– ¡espera! – exclame

– No , tú eres un ladrón! – dijo

– ¡ciclón! – aquella serpiente brinco y lanzo un montón de hojas que Dante detuvo con sus llamas

– no quiero pelear aquí! – ella seguía bastante enojada

– ese liepard es tuyo cierto?! – dijo mirándome

– Si – conteste

– Regresa lo que me has robado! – ella continuaba enojada así que devolví las pociones al bolso

– y como has sabido que te había quitado algunas cosas? – Pregunte

– Musharna me lo ha dicho – respondió suspirando , del cielo bajo su pokemon y se posó cerca de ella

– Parece que no lo has hecho adrede – comento

– Te perdonare solo por esta vez – ella sonrió y tomo su bolsa alejándose en dirección al domo

Me quede recordando su sonrisa que se había grabado en mi mente , entre mi pequeña felicidad gire a mirar a Hell quien sonreía

– No robes a personas – dije a ella quien soltó un pedazo de oro de su hocico

– de donde lo has tomado? – Pregunte a lo que solo sonrió

– parece que lo has encontrado, pero ya no le robes a las personas – añadí

Entramos y nos dirigimos a la sala donde mi madre estaba , ella hablaba desde un estrado explicando algo sobre unos descubrimientos importantes que gracias al apoyo de Oryza lo había hecho , yo me senté en los últimos asientos junto a mis dos pokemon quienes dormían entre la oscuridad , Iris estaba en el frente . Al terminar toda la explicación me levante despertando a los dos que me siguieron y avance hacia el frente para felicitarla hasta que alguien entre toda la multitud que aplaudía grito

– ¡lanzallamas! – un pokemon brinco en dirección a mi madre quien iba acompañada de Oryza quienes agradecían

– ¡Dante! – pero todo iba demasiado mal cuando mire la gran llama salir

– gliscor ¡ viento afín! – grito alguien entre la multitud que se apartó dejándome ver a un señor que miraba con tranquilidad, el vestía con ropa elegante y encima una gabardina oscura que dejaba una gran marca de misterio

Un pokemon rápidamente voló hacia el frente de la profesora y desvió el ataque hacia el techo

– Atrápalo! – dijo el señor que se colocó un barbisio oscuro en la cabeza , gliscor de inmediato entro y un grito se oyó entre todo el caos

– ¡Hell! – grite y mi felino salto al ataque mientras Dante protegía a la profesora de cualquier otro ataque y cerca de ella estaba Iris sosteniendo una pokeball, me dirigí hacia aquella persona que resultó ser una mujer que forcejeaba tratando de escapar de Hell ,su pokemon era sujetado por gliscor

– Bien hecho niño – dijo ese hombre quien se acercó

– y cómo te llamas? – Pregunto

– Fenr – replique, el señor se acercó y con un puñetazo dejo dormida a la chica y con ella su heatmor

– Me llamo Giovanni – dijo el quien se retiró de aquel lugar si no antes entregarme una tarjeta

– búscame –

Cuando le perdí de vista revise la tarjeta que tenía escrito en pequeñas letras

"te he visto en acción y pareces ser de los pocos que saben trabajar , en pocas palabras quiero que te unas a mi organización"

Debajo había una dirección que se encontraba en la ciudad

"no enseñes esta tarjeta a nadie es tu pase"

Del otro lado de aquel papel había una gran "R"

– estas bien? – Pregunto una oficial de policía

– Si! – respondí escondiendo la enigmática invitación


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo ocho

La policía recogió a la chica y la llevo a las afueras donde una patrulla sonaba la sirena, gire mi vista hacia el escenario y camine hacia la profesora

– por que la han atacado? – pregunte mirando a Oryza que trataba de recuperar el aliento

– No lo sé – respondió mirándome con tristeza

Me incline y acaricie la cabeza de Dante y Hell

– está bien! , las cuidare mientras este con ustedes – comente mirando a Hell que estaba muy seria

– No es necesario ,ya hable con una holder para que me cuide – replico Encina que volteo a mirar a Oryza que era ayudada por Iris

Aproveche esa distracción y me acerque a Hell quien escupió una pequeña insignia en mis manos , esa pequeña pieza de metal semejante a una medalla tenía una letra "P" de color azul brillante junto un fondo blanco y negro , con bastantes sospechas escondí aquella cosa en mi bolsillo del pantalón

Más tarde cuando todo se calmó les sugerí volver al hotel donde pudieran descansar y estábamos a punto de hacerlo hasta que una voz conocida nos detuvo

– ¡ya estoy aquí! – gire a mirar a la chica rubia correr apresuradamente hacia nosotros

– y la conferencia? – pregunto pasándome de largo

– Hubo problemas cuando termine – respondió mi madre

– y dónde estabas? – pregunto

– cuando entre me perdí entre los pasillos y termine en una exposición de pesca – contesto sonriendo

– así que tú eres la seguridad de la profesora? – ella volteo a mirarme y parecía no reconocerme

– y tú quién eres? – pregunto

– Soy su hijo –

– Espera!, creo que te he visto – dijo mirándome bastante seria

– ah ,si tú eras el ladrón! – añadió ,yo retrocedí un poco al ver la cara de Iris y de la profesora que parecían bastante impactadas

– ¡Es un malentendido! – exclame

– Pero no eres nadie malo – comento volviendo con la profesora

– hay que ir al hotel – dije

– Si! – expreso la chica rubia

– la conoces? – pregunto Iris muy seria que se posó a mi lado

– Algo –

– es cierto! ,déjame presentártela – dijo la profesora

– Se llama Bel y es una de mis holders encargadas de investigar algunos pokemon en especial –

– Él se llama fenr y ella es su amiga Iris – asentí al verla pero se emocionó acercándose

– tú eres la protegida de shaga no es cierto?! – Iris pareció sorprendida

– Si – dijo titubeando

Después de las presentaciones continuamos hacia el hotel siendo escoltados por policías quienes nos abrieron paso por el tumulto de gente ,en el trayecto mire el rostro de las personas e inicie a pensar en lo que haría para entrenar , las pocas zonas cercanas donde lo pudiera hacer sin ser visto eran bastante reducidas pero planee mirar el mapa de la ciudad y así localizar los puntos buenos

– y como es que nunca te vi? – pregunto Bel quien se colocó a mi lado

– bueno ,eh – sin una respuesta buena me quede pensando algunos minutos pero fue gracias a la profesora que sali de ese aprieto

– él estaba en otra región cuando tu apenas empezabas – Bel pareció convencida así que solo continuo adelante

– vas a ir a enfrentar el gimnasio? – Pregunto Iris quien se acercó mucho a mi costado

– Sí , pero iré por el atardecer – respondí mirando a Hell quien mantenía el paso muy alerta

– Yo las cuidare así que no te preocupes – comento sonriendo

Llegamos a la puerta del hotel donde me despedí de ellas , anduve por las calles pensando en visitar a Giovanni quien se encontraba también trabajando en un edificio cercano al centro pokemon pero entre mis pensamientos escuche un quejido bastante ruidoso proveniente de una callejón y solo por curiosidad entre junto a los dos quienes se encontraban muy molestos ,caminamos en silencio hasta que encontramos a un par de personas que pateaban a una pajarraco grande que estaba ya muy lastimado

– que creen que hacen? – pregunte

– y tú quién eres? – Respondieron los dos con un tono de voz muy molesto

– soy un entrenador – conteste

– Ah sí , entonces déjanos ver tu poder – grito uno y ambos arrojaron pokeballs

Dante y Hell de inmediato saltaron al ataque colocándose enfrente de un blitzie y de un maractus muy animado

– por que golpean a esa ave? – Pregunte observando al pequeño animal

– Es demasiado débil ,es su problema – respondieron

– ¡golpe bajo! – Ordeno al maractus quien se acercó a Hell y con golpe le hizo retroceder

– ¡pisotón! – blitzie brinco sobre Dante quien también sufrió un poco de daño

– ¡nitrocarga! – grite y de inmediato ataco al maractus quien se incendió y en poco cayó al suelo

– ¡persecución! – Hell enojada corrió y derroto al blitzie

– espera , como lo has hecho?! – exclamo uno que pareció bastante asustado ,ambos recogieron a sus pokemon y abandonaron ese lugar dejando al pajarraco en el suelo

Me disponía ir al centro pokemon pero note que ellos no me seguían , me di la vuelta y los mire acercarse al pokemon quien se mantenía vivo

– qué pasa? – pregunte , Hell toco al lastimado pokemon mirándole con mucha tristeza , esa cara me hizo suspirar y volver por el a quien mire luchar por qué no lo tocara

– quieren que lo cuide? – ambos asintieron

– Puede que muera – comente envolviéndolo con la camisa rasgada que había guardado, pero antes de llevarle le registre en la pokedex dejándome ver el nombre "rufflet"

Apresurado entre al centro y fui hacia la enfermera a quien entregue al pokemon , su cara de sorpresa al verle tan lastimado me fue difícil de digerir

– donde lo encontraste? – pregunto llamando a su asistente que resultó ser un pokemon

– Unos tipos le estaban golpeando e intervine para ayudarle – respondí

– Estará con nosotros algunos días , pero se recuperara – comento llevándose al ave

– Bien – conteste capturando a ambos en sus pokeballs dejándolos al cuidado , mientras tanto sali a buscar aquella oficina

Las calles transitadas junto a un calor que iba en aumento me hicieron colocarme la gorra y andar con más sigilo , minutos después localice el edificio al cual entre . En el primer piso se encontraban una recepcionista y un par de hombres con traje quienes descansaban observando una televisión de pantalla plana, mire la tarjeta y me acerque al elevador pero antes de llamarlo me vi en el suelo cerrando los ojos para finalmente dormir

Escuche algunas voces a mi alrededor pero lo único que podía ver era una completa oscuridad

– y ha venido solo? – Pregunto alguien a dos personas más

– sí , ha traído la tarjeta del jefe – respondió una mujer

– Bueno , si el jefe lo ha invitado hay que decirle – comento otro

– ¡Háganlo! – exclamo

Paso un tiempo y escuche algunos pasos acercarse junto a ello me quitaron una bolsa de la cabeza dejándome cegado por un haz de luz

– Has venido mi pequeño amigo – dijo Giovanni que me miraba detrás de un escritorio con vista a la ciudad

– Si – conteste bajando mi vista hacia mis manos que se encontraban sujetadas a una silla

– qué es esto? – pregunte

– Lamento lo brusco que son mis empleados , pero antes también han entrado e intentado matarme – respondió Giovanni que hizo una seña a sus empleados que de inmediato cortaron las cintas

– bueno , has accedido a unirte? – pregunto levantándose de su silla para observar el paisaje

– porque has salvado a la profesora? – respondí mirando mi mochila del otro lado de aquella oficina

– Siempre me han gustado los pokemon y no quería que alguien matara a una de mis científicas favoritas – respondió volteando a mirarme con sus oscuros ojos

– Además de que hay una banda que me está causando problemas –

– y que hace tu organización? – Pregunte caminando a recoger mis cosas

– Protegemos y recolectamos pokemon –

– Suena bien , pero ya tengo un encargo que hacer – añadí mirando hacia la puerta

– Piensa un poco , pero cuando necesites ayuda solo llámame y te daré una mano –

Sali de ese lugar y me dirigí al centro pokemon, las cosas habían sido extrañas pero no era nada que no recordara de mi vida anterior , cuando llegue hable con la enfermera

– Vengo por mis pokemon –

– Enseguida – ella fue a la parte trasera y regreso en poco tiempo

– Aquí están – contesto mirándome con mucho ánimo

– Tu rufflet estará bien – agrego, le agradecí por la ayuda y solo me moví al entrenamiento a una pequeña bahía


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo nueve

Más tarde cuando el sol se ocultaba capture a ambos que estaban totalmente fatigados y aún más Dante quien parecía más débil, la vista del mar era impresionante en esa bahía pero no me quede mucho ya que regrese al centro pokemon donde deje que ambos descansaran, mientras ellos eran atendidos pregunte por el rufflet y la enfermera que en vez de responderme me hizo ir a la parte trasera donde era atendido

Fui llevado a una sala donde había muchas creaturas vendadas y algunas con yeso que cubrían sus extremidades, parecía que el feliz mundo también tenía sus problemas, rufflet se encontraba al fondo en una camilla

– Ten cuidado – dijo la enfermera

Me aproxime y el retiro la mirada ignorándome

– tienes algún lugar a donde ir? – pregunte aunque no esperaba una respuesta

Con un ambiente demasiado callado bostece y de mi bolso saque unas semillas que había comprado a un vendedor cerca de la bahía , pensaba en comerlas cuando tuviera tiempo pero la batalla contra el líder de gimnasio estaba cerca así que no podría , deje el puñado de semillas cerca de él y solo regrese por ambos que ya estaban completos

Regresamos a la calle y caminamos rumbo al gimnasio, Dante y Hell parecían listos para la acción que tendríamos sin embargo no tenía alguna estrategia concreta lo cual me hizo pensar seriamente en una ya que si la desventaja ponía en peligro a los míos tendría que intervenir. Llegue al frente del gimnasio y entre mirando las luces del interior encendidas siendo recibido por una oficial de policía

– buenas noches , has venido a retar a Camus? –

Me acerque observando el lugar que parecía exótico

– Si – conteste

– Bueno , me llamo Jenny y te doy la bienvenida – ella me guio a la entrada y me dejo andar

Las pequeñas habitaciones hexagonales estaban completamente vacías solo con algunas lámparas iluminando, ellos olfatearon el suelo pero no había nada más que un cuarto vacío, sin más solo camine hacia los muros mirando el singular color dorado que brillaba intensamente eso me ínsito a tocarlo y me sorprendí al sentir que podía estrujarla pero no me detuve y abrí aquel muro hasta un pasillo que conducía a más habitaciones, detrás iban ellos que se mantenían olfateando

– ¡es un laberinto! – Exclame

Más tarde al haber estado en la mayoría de habitaciones llegamos a la arena de batalla donde Camus el líder de gimnasio nos esperaba sentado y en sus manos sostenía una taza de café

– Buenas noches! – dijo poniéndose de pie

– qué hora es? – Pregunte

– Creo ya son las doce la noche – respondió avanzando a la arena

– Tengo que ir al hotel a descansar así que tenemos que apurarnos – dije mirando a Hell

– tienes razón mañana tengo que ir a una exposición así que no puedo desvelarme demasiado – replico

Con un Whirlipede mirando a Hell inicio el combate

– ¡Persecución!– Camus me miro bastante confiado

– ¡arañazo! – Hell acelero en dirección al pokemon redondo que de igual manera se movió y todo parecía que yo tenía la ventaja hasta que mire a esa cosa alzarse y golpearla con mucha dureza haciéndola retornar a su posición inicial

– parece que aún no sabes sobre debilidades – dijo

– ¡picadura! – ordeno, nuevamente aquel pokemon rodo con mucha fuerza

– ¡salta! – grite a Hell quien dio un salto gigantesco evitando por completo los pinchos

– ¡tajo sombrío! – ella se posiciono y con la fuerza de su caída dio un golpe tremendo al insecto que cayo rendido en el suelo

– ¡bien! – Grite de emoción

– ¡Bien hecho! – exclamo Camus que atrapo al vencido Whirlipede

– Pero hay más – añadió lanzando a su siguiente contrincante y según la pokedex era un Dwebble de un tamaño menor

Esta vez cambie a Hell por Dante que estaba ansioso por pelear

– Te toca Dante así que da lo mejor –

– ahora empecemos! !Avalancha! – el suelo vibro con mucha intensidad y en segundos se levantaron rocas de gran tamaño que iban hacia Dante

– ¡Muévete! – grite a lo que el tomo mucha velocidad

– ¡nitrocarga! –

Esquivo las rocas dirigiéndose al cangrejo de piedra pero antes de ver el resultado una gran nube de polvo cubrió la arena , Hell que se encontraba a mi lado se levantó observando fijamente con bastante seriedad

– está bien ,verdad? – pregunte hasta que mire nuevamente el rojizo color resaltar dejándome ver a Dante envuelto en llamas y delante Dwebble que estaba inconsciente , el golpe de suerte me hizo saltar una vez más con mucho ánimo gritando por la emoción

– Has tenido suerte , pero en el siguiente te hará falta más que solo suerte – el eligió al siguiente "Leavanny**" **según la pokedex

Aquel pokemon parecía una persona aunque solo era la forma

– Te lo dejare Dante – dije mirándolo seguir encendido

Hell quien se había encontrado a mi lado desapareció , revise los alrededores pero no le encontré

– donde te metes? – pregunte en voz baja

– pasa algo? – Pregunto Camus

– No , nada – respondí prestando atención a la batalla

– iniciemos con ¡hoja afilada! – aquel pokemon arrojo con mucha velocidad hojas al principio pensé que solo era una broma pero al ver el poder de algunas cuantas que se incrustaban en el suelo pensé en lo peor

– ¡empujón! – ordene

– ¡Tijera x! –

Leavanny de un solo impulso se igualo a Dante que la empujo pero tenía algunos daños en sus brazos

– ¡estoicismo! – exclamo Camus con una voz más fuerte

– ¡golpe calor! – replique

Ambos iniciaron a cargar energía de manera impresionante y en un movimiento liberaron todas sus fuerzas dejando solo una onda de impacto que me hizo protegerme

La batalla termino con los dos pokemon que estaban inconscientes en el suelo

– bueno , esto , fue impresionante! – Dijo Camus que capturo a su pokemon y camino hacia mí , saque la pokeball de Dante e hice lo mismo

– parece que he ganado ,no? – comente sonriendo

– Si – contesto

– Me has dejado impresionado y por eso hago entrega de la medalla elitro – con esas palabras mire a hell quien regresaba nuevamente a nosotros

– Espere verte de nuevo –

Le mire y me di la vuelta dirigiéndome hacia la salida

– Ya veremos – respondí


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo diez

A la mañana siguiente desperté en el suelo de la habitación, con la medalla ganada me levante pensando en ir al siguiente punto lo más pronto posible pero antes de salir de la ciudad analizaría los pokemon en el rango y así avanzar más con la investigación que me habían encargado

Con agilidad doble la sabana colocándola sobre el buro y camine hacia el comedor donde encontré a Bel quien desayunaba junto a su servine pero observe que la profesora no estaba así que me acerque a ella

– y la profesora? – pregunte

– Se está duchando – respondió levantándose de su asiento

– y Oryza? –

Se aproximó y toco mi pelo con curiosidad

– creo que salió al centro pokemon para ver algo sobre la comunicación de los intercambiadores –

Me aparte un poco y solo libere a ambos para que comieran algo antes de salir rumbo a la siguiente ciudad

Sin nada más que hacer me mantuve tratando de no mantener contacto visual , Dante y Hell convivían con servine que era alguien bastante tranquilo a mi parecer

– y cuál era la región en la que estabas estudiando? – pregunto

–eh!, Hoenn – conteste recordando un poco de lo que había leído en las revistas

– y como es por allá? –

Rápidamente mire mis recuerdos en busca de alguna fotografía de ese lugar

– es muy fresco y con un mar impresionante – respondí

– ¡suena increíble! – Exclamo con mucha emoción

– puede que algún día viaje a Hoenn – agrego

– Puede que vallas – comente

– y quieres ganar el título de campeón? – pregunto interesada

– No lo creo, solo estoy luchando por una meta que tengo establecida – replique

– enserio?! Pensé que ibas por el título – Bel parecía muy emocionado y me sentí un poco alagado

– Lo voy a pensar – dije levantando la vista hacia el techo

– ¡buenos días! – dijo Iris

Baje la mirada a ella quien tenía el cabello suelto , a mi parecer le quedaba bastante lindo

– y la profesora? – Pregunto dejando a axew en el suelo

– Se está duchando – respondí , Iris se unió al desayuno

Más tarde la profesora salió del baño vistiendo ropa deportiva

– Me han dicho que has ganado la medalla elitro – dijo acercándose

– Sí , fue algo difícil – conteste

– me alegra tu victoria espero que sigas mejorando – comento

– tendré una expedición en una ruinas ,cuando tengas tiempo ve a visitarme –

Yo la mire y solo asentí

– y sabe algo sobre la mujer que te quiso atacar? – pregunte

– En realidad no es mucho ,según algunos policías ella pertenece a una banda que tiene planes de liberar a los pokemon – respondió sentándose a desayunar

Por su expresión pensé en hablar con ella un poco más pero no estaba preparado así que solo me levante y camine a la puerta acompañado de los dos

– Tengo que salir, regresare más tarde – dije

– ¡Voy contigo! – exclamo Iris

– estaré bien , solo voy a pasear – conteste abriendo la puerta

– Está bien – dijo

Sali a la calle y registre a muchos pokemon aumentando el número sin embargo en el proceso mire algunos lugares pero uno en especial me llamo la atención así que solo entre a aquel café a descansar un poco,

La gente en el interior era muy distinta entre sí pero solo avance y fui a la barra donde el encargado se acercó

– buenos días, desea ordenar? – Pregunto mirándome

– Sí , eh, un café con leche – respondí mirando a un guitarrista afinando su instrumento

– Enseguida! – el guitarrista parecía serio pero con una sonrisa inicio a tocar . El sonido armonizo todo el lugar

– Aquí tiene – el encargado coloco la taza enfrente y solo se alejó hacia otro cliente

Tome con mucha delicadeza la taza y bebí un poco perdiéndome en mis recuerdos en los cuales estaba en el campamento platicando con Zero quien regresaba de su castigo por haber cuestionado al capitán , el tipo era muy gracioso pero era muy serio en el campo de batalla

– en que piensas? – pregunto Bel quien me sorprendió

– ¡cuando! – la mire bebiendo té

– te has acordado de alguien? –

– No ,solo fue un recuerdo fugaz – replique

– ¡ya veo! – exclamo levantándose y colocándose a un lado del guitarrista quien sonrió

Segundos después ella empezó a tocar la flauta ,el clima drásticamente cambio a uno más cálido haciendo que la melodía inundara todo resultando en más recuerdos pasados pero hubo uno en especial que me hizo salir de ese lugar apresurado

Llegue al hotel y subí a la habitación donde Iris se mantenía mirando la tv junto a Oryza y Encina ,con algo de prisa me acerque a la profesora dejándole ver el avance en los registros

– me sorprendes! , si sigues así podrás acabar en poco tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa

– Si – conteste , ella se levantó aproximándose a mí con los brazos extendidos y solo me abrazo

– hueles bien, espero verte pronto – decía ,en silencio cerré mis ojos sintiendo su cariño . Cuando se separó de mi yo camine hacia el baño y tome una ducha

Mientras estaba dentro escuche algunos pasos acercarse a la puerta

– es cierto ,me podrías decir porque rompiste el telón del gimnasio en ciudad gress? – pregunto Encina que sonaba molesta

– bueno pensé que sería más rápido salir de ahí – respondí

– ya pague la multa pero no quiero que sigas destruyendo gimnasios – comento

– Si – dije

– y sabes a donde iras ahora? – pregunto

– cruzare por la ruta 4 e iré a ciudad mayólica – conteste

– te deseo suerte! – con esa palabras se alejó de la puerta dejándome solo

Cuando termine solo me dirigí por mis cosas y camine hacia la puerta

– nos vemos! – dije

– ¡Cuídate! – exclamo Oryza

– si! , adiós mama – abrí la puerta y trate de continuar pero mis pies no se movieron hasta que mire a Iris cerca

– Hay que continuar! – expreso

Bajamos al último piso y cuando estaba por salir nos encontramos a Bel quien regresaba

– ya te vas? Quería hablar más contigo – dijo bastante desanimada

– Yo igual – respondí mintiendo

– Cuida de mama y de Oryza – agregue

– lo hare! – dijo tomando mis manos, mire sus brillantes ojos posados en mí ,desvié la mirada hacia Iris que parecía sorprendida

– Hay que irnos o tendremos problemas – dijo caminando a la salida

– Nos veremos después – Bel camino hacia el elevador

Camine detrás de Iris que avanzaba más rápido ,por cada vez que intentaba alcanzarla ella aumentaba su velocidad y en poco tiempo los dos estábamos en un maratón

– oye que te pasa? – pregunte

– Nada! – respondió en voz alta

– entonces por qué corres? – Iris guardo silencio dándome la espalda

Llegamos al túnel que conectaba a la ruta cuatro y en ese lugar Iris se detuvo por el cansancio a diferencia de mí que aun podía continuar pero solo me acerque tratando de hablarle aunque ella solo me ignoraba , suspire y gire mi vista hacia una máquina expendedora a la cual sin pensar fui y compre algunas bebidas que servirían para el camino , guarde algunas en mi mochila pero aparte dos acercándome a ella que seguía descansando

– Toma – dije entregando una botella de agua

– ah! …gracias – dijo titubeando

Yo tome algo de agua mirando el interior del túnel pero baje la mirada a ella que tenía las mejillas carmesí lo que me hizo sonreír

Cruzamos y encontramos el paisaje desértico que estaban en su punto más caluroso pero mi opinión cambio cuando horas más tarde la temperatura aumento demasiado . En el camino mire a Iris que parecía más cansada lo que me llevo a darle mi gorra cubriéndola del sol que abrazaba todo con mucha fuerza, lo único que podía mirar en el asfalto era el aire ondularse mientras se elevaba

– recuerdas lo que me prometiste cuando estábamos en ciudad gress? – Pregunto

– qué cosa? – Respondí manteniendo mi vista hacia el frente desolado

– me habías dicho que me acompañarías a la noria – contesto , apenas recordaba algo por el calor así que bebí agua que se mantenía tibia

– lo hare – dije moviendo la vista hacia ella

Más tarde llegamos a la ciudad mayólica y nos dirigimos al centro pokemon para descansar del sol que nos había castigado ,me senté en la sala de espera con las piernas extendidas disfrutando del aire acondicionado ,la noche ya estaba por caer así que solo me preocupaba por dormir y reponer la cantidad de líquidos perdidos

Pedí una habitación a la enfermera a la cual fui y solo caí dormido dejando libres a Dante y Hell


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo once

A primera hora inicie a buscar algún sitio donde entrenar además de ver la dirección del gimnasio que se ubicaba en un parque de diversiones al otro lado de ciudad mayólica .una hora después camine hacia el desierto donde estaría algunas horas entrenando la resistencia de Dante y Hell, Iris se quedó dormida ya que visitaría un teatro muy famoso

A esas tempranas horas recorrimos los alrededores de las desoladas afueras encontrándonos con lo que eran construcciones en proceso ,subí la vista hacia un edificio donde encontré algunos trabajadores que ansiosos nos retaron a muchas peleas que duraron un tiempo pero les derrotamos, el terreno quedo hecho un completo caos así que les ayudamos a recoger siendo un ejercicio muy útil para aumentar la fuerza y cuando todo parecía estar en su lugar los trabajadores nos regalaron algunas cosas que habían encontrado cuando hacían las excavaciones base ,los objetos eran algunas rocas de un color muy notable que según algunos servían para hacer a los pokemon evolucionar y algunas de valor histórico , guarde cada una en mi mochila despidiéndome de todos los trabajadores regresando al entrenamiento contra los lagartos del desierto , también hubieron algunos otros pokemon pero la verdadera prueba era soportar el calor y las tormentas de arena hasta que llegamos al límite los devolví a sus pokeball

Regrese a la ciudad por la tarde y después de darme un baño busque a Iris en el teatro del cual no había regresado según la enfermera Joey

Llegue al frente y subí los escalones cruzando por unas puertas gigantescas donde encontré muchos carteles adornados por focos incandescentes que seguían un patrón .mi acompañante era Dante a quien me acerque

– búscala! –

De inmediato uso su gran olfato y me guio hacia un solitario escenario pero Dante continuo a lo que eran los vestuarios, el ambiente era muy tranquilo así que solo fui a esa puerta, acerque mi mano a la perilla girándola con mucha suavidad y con un impulso leve di algunos pasos mientras miraba las grandes cantidades de ropa

En esa habitación se encontraban muchos adornos ,grandes y pequeños , continúe adelante llegando al otro lado donde encontré a Iris quien se miraba al espejo con un vestido largo y su cabello suelto, esa pequeña imagen me hizo sentir esa pulsación en mi pecho

– ¡que! – exclamo ella que al verme arrojo un zapato que impacto en mi cara haciéndome retroceder

Dante solo sonrió al verme,

Sali del teatro y me senté en los últimos escalones mirando un cartel eléctrico donde apareció una modelo que invitaba a todos a una pasarela que se llevaría a cabo durante el atardecer, la señorita era muy linda pero no me llamo mucho la atención así que solo seguí mirando los demás anuncios y para matar el tiempo indague un poco en las pokeball que llamaron mi curiosidad. Tome una de mi mochila y la abrí apretando un botón, en ese pequeño interior solo había un vacío completo pero en la parte blanca pude notar ciertos materiales que resaltaban, sujete mi cuchillo y con la punta de este toque con mucho cuidado hasta que en cierto punto una descarga eléctrica me hizo dejarlas caer eso me hizo comprender que esa tecnología era demasiado avanzada

– es sorprendente! – dije en voz baja mirando a Dante

Platique con él, sin embargo no entendía sus respuesta pero de algún modo sabía que él deseaba continuar adelante peleando contra otros pokemon . En esos momentos Iris regreso con nosotros usando la ropa de siempre pero su cara estaba muy roja , me puse de pie y sonreí

– quieres ir a la noria? – Pregunte

– eh , si – respondió desviando la mirada

– pero primero iré por Hell al centro pokemon – añadí pensando en darle un tiempo para que se relajara

Minutos más tarde volví con ella

– Vamos – dije muy animado

Iris se levantó y camino rápidamente ,trate de igualar su ritmo pero me fue imposible. al llegar cruzamos un arco de muchos colores brillantes y a la distancia habían muchas atracciones moviéndose , el ruido y lo animado que estaba me hicieron dejar andar libres por el lugar a ambos ,Iris saco sus pokeball y libero a fraxure, druddigon, haxorus quienes convivieron con Dante y Hell

Caminamos por el parque y llegamos al frente de la noria

– no se vallan de este lugar – dije y ellos asintieron

– dejaras a axew? – pregunte mirándola sujetarlo

– No, aun es pequeño así que no debo dejarlo mucho tiempo solo – respondió abrazándolo con ternura

– ¡Está bien! – exclame dirigiéndome a la entrada

Al subir nos sentamos en direcciones opuestas mirando el paisaje que se volvía cada vez más extenso, el sol iluminaba con intensidad el desierto cercano

– ¡Qué lindo! – exclamo ella que estaba muy animada , y estaba en lo correcto la vista era muy impresionante cuando llegamos a la cima

– ¡increíble! – expreso mirando por el cristal

Me mantuve en silencio observando sus ojos brillar . Pero baje la mirada a ellos quienes estaban jugando entre sí pero a lo lejos personas con armaduras se acercaban en formación , y lo único que estremeció fue cuando liberaron a sus pokemon iniciando a atacarlos

Los minutos dentro de la cabina fueron largos pero cuando bajamos solo corrí apresurado a ver una batalla de ellos contra todos que intentaban capturarlos

– ¡nitrocarga! – Grite apuntando

Ellos al recibir el ataque se detuvieron

– ¡pulso dragón! – ordeno Iris y enseguida fraxure ataco dejando fuera de combate al resto

– ¡nunca dejaremos de luchar! – Dijo uno de los caballeros

– Nuestro señor "N" jamás abandonara a los pokemon cautivos – agrego otro y después solo huyeron del lugar dejando bastantes destrozos

Al cabo de un tiempo llego la policía quien pidió explicaciones sobre lo sucedido . Las personas ayudaron un poco al dar sus testimonios ya que alejaron los cargos de mí , sin más problemas continuamos el paseo junto a todos pero nos detuvimos por los gritos que provenían de un edificio

– qué será? – pregunto Iris quien entro por curiosidad

La seguí a un oscuro interior donde murmullos y susurros se escuchaban ,de pronto un silencio sepulcral reino dejándome escuchar mi propia respiración , con mucha rapidez sujete a Iris mirando hacia el frente donde una hilera de luces prendieron pero instantes después una columna de luz ilumino a la modelo que aparecía en los anuncios , a decir verdad era más hermosa en persona

La pasarela inicio mostrando mucha ropa pero al final la joven hizo una esplendorosa aparición y más tarde todo termino en un mar de aplausos

Salimos de ahí y volvimos con los pokemon quienes habían estado jugando en una zona verde probando sus fuerzas entre ellos resultando que al final eran buenos amigos

– Eres muy fuerte – dije mirando a Iris que se llevaba bien con sus pokemon

– No , aun no lo soy – dijo sonrojándose

– no , si eres muy fuerte – agregue, capturo de nuevo a todos y los guardo

– A decir verdad shaga mi maestro es mucho más fuerte – dijo

– Así que te recomiendo entrenar más si realmente quieres ganarte la medalla del gimnasio – repuso sonriendo

Regresamos al centro pokemon para descansar después de gran día agitado , pero no me quede mucho ya que debía retar al líder del gimnasio local pero antes de hacerlo hable con Iris quien yacía en su cama suspirando

– te gustan los vestidos? – pregunte mirando aquella escena iluminada

– Porque lo preguntas – respondió girando a verme

– Solo curiosidad – replique

– Bueno, yo antes vivía en una villa lejana siendo cuidada por la anciana del pueblo , nunca me entere de quienes fueron mis padres así que no tuve una vida con lujos – sus ojos se apagaron poco a poco

– disfrute mucho de jugar con los pokemon y también con las persona de la villa que eran muy buenas conmigo – sus palabras estaban llenas de nostalgia

– Me iré y vendré más tarde así que no te vayas sin avisar – dije retirándome

– Bien – contesto

Con mucha tranquilidad me dirigí hacia los vendedores que continuaban con el negocio abierto , me acerque y ofrecí la pieza de oro por la cual me dieron mucho dinero, además de la venta compre algunos productos que un entrenador debía poseer y con el equipo correcto tome rumbo al destino

Camine entre el atardecer mirando muchos edificios, pero entre tantos fui hacia uno en especial, ya estando en el interior mire muchas cosas interesante pero mis gustos eran muy malos así que solo camine hacia una encargada

– disculpe , me puede ayudar? – dije

– Si – contesto

Cuando termine mi compra pedí a un mensajero llevar el paquete al centro pokemon ya que no podía entregarlo en persona . Volví al camino y solo llegue al parque de diversiones buscando el gimnasio

El mapa indicaba que mi objetivo era el mismo donde se había llevado la pasarela, con la noche avanzando no me quedo otra opción que pedir ayuda a los trabajadores

– me podrías indicar dónde está el gimnasio? – pregunte mientras el recogía la basura

– Es aquí – respondió

– y quien es el líder? – el apunto a un cartel

– Es ella – dijo apuntando mientras abandonaba el lugar

"Camila una belleza deslumbrante"

La bella modelo a quien había visto anteriormente resulto ser la líder ,era muy joven pero no subestime su apariencia

Observe el vacío edificio en busca de alguna cosa fuera de lo común algo parecido a los gimnasios anteriores pero no había nada más que luces encendidas ,junto a ellos seguí lentamente hacia una entrada que me condujo a lo que se podría llamar el gimnasio siendo sorprendido por grandes rieles con vagones para solo una persona , se movían solos y solo deteniéndose para que alguien abordara , guarde a ambos mientras me dirigía a esperar los vagones en ese lapso de tiempo mire a más personas llegar y esperar detrás de mí . Subí al primero y seguí así en cada plataforma, perdí algunos por descuidos pero al final después de mucho tiempo cruce hasta el frente donde Camila se mantenía muy calmada y sola me miro por algunos segundos antes de hablar


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo doce

– buenas noches , ¡espero que me demuestres tu fuerza! – dijo con una sonrisa

– te prometo vencerte rápido – conteste eligiendo a Hell

– no deberías fanfarronear, bien ahora ve ¡emolga! – Camila lanzo su pokeball de la cual salió una ardilla voladora

– ¡electro cambio! –

El enemigo ataco rápidamente rodeado de electricidad que impacto con Hell y emolga regreso a su esfera

– que paso?! – dije perplejo

– me gusta tu cara de sorprendido – dijo mirándome fijamente haciéndome bajar la vista, en la arena apareció un emolga muy distinto al primero

– ¡tajo sombrío! – ordene

Intentaba mirarla pero sus ojos azules repelían mi seriedad, y sin darme cuenta Hell acertó el golpe dejando lastimado al emolga enemigo

– ¡impactrueno! –

La pequeña ardilla dio un salto y solo extendió sus brazos, alrededor de ella pude notar pequeños hilos de electricidad que se mantenían rasgando el aire

– ¡evítalo! – grite

Hell comenzó a correr

Cuando el ataque impacto el suelo se cubrió totalmente de energía que hizo estática con mi playera y cabello que se levantaron levemente, afortunadamente mi felino esquivo el ataque que a mi parecer era demasiado para una simple batalla

– Eres muy tierno , y me gusta divertirme cuando termino así que entretenme más – dijo enérgica , me sentía muy confundido por sus palabras

– ¡voltio cambio! – Agrego

– ¡tajo sombrío! –

Hell igualo a emolga y antes de que el atacara lo hirió con sus garras haciendo que solo callera al suelo derrotado

– Que pokemon más fuerte se parece a su entrenador , ahora te demostrare mi fuerza – su tono de voz era tierno , sus distracciones me hicieron perderme cuando eligió al segundo emolga quien nos miró con una sonrisa burlona

– Hell termínalo! – exclame mirando a Camila quien no parecía muy preocupada

– ¡persecución! – para mi sorpresa el emolga se elevó y dejo salir una carga eléctrica inmensa que impacto con los muros del gimnasio . El sabor en mi boca era ácido y la cantidad de energía a los alrededores se mantenía, centre mi vista hacia Hell y solo corrí a revisarla

Ella estaba respirando pero estaba en mal estado así que la capture en su pokeball

– Te cuidare – dije liberando a Dante

Mi respiración se volvió muy agitada por lo sucedido y aquel emolga continuaba sonriendo

– Bien , continuemos – dijo Camila

– ¡acábalos! – exclame volviendo a mi posición , mi cerdo solo levanto su puño

– ¡golpe calor! –

Camila ordeno el mismo ataque pero Dante ataco antes cayéndole encima cubriendo el suelo de brazas pero vencí a la burlona rata , Camila pareció muy sorprendida pero seguía muy relajada , el siguiente pokemon a vencer sería un Zebstrika según la pokedex

Aquel animal de apariencia amenazante tronaba los cascos

– Has avanzado más que cualquiera en esta semana, me haces ponerme seria – dijo Camila

Me quede en silencio pensando en una estrategia

– ¡Nitrocarga! –

La cebra de inmediato se movilizo galopando con todas sus fuerzas hacia Dante que antes de hacer contacto dio un salto y cayó encima usando nuevamente golpe calor que hizo desestabilizar a la cebra

– parece que no controlas a tu pokemon – comento

– ¡persecución! – grito levantando las manos

– ¡Empujón! – replique

Los minutos pasaban y ambos continuaban al mismo ritmo y las únicas veces en las que Dante sufrió daños fueron cuando zebstrika uso chispa pero nivele la lucha con lanzallamas que él había aprendido en el desierto .

En lo último de la ajustada pelea ambos parecían cansados

– lo haces bien pero como líder no puedo dejarme perder ,!voltio cruel! – zebstrika retrocedió observando a Dante como blanco

– usa ¡lanzallamas! – exclame apretando mis puños sintiendo la presión

El pokemon emprendió el trote a toda velocidad ganando energía más y más ,en tanto Dante contenía el calor en su hocico de la cual escapaban pequeñas brazas

– déjalo salir! – grite

La cebra estaba en su punto más fuerte siendo frenada por el fuego , en poco impactaron dejando una tensión completa

Pasaron algunos segundos en total silencio y los dos se mantenían en pie mirándose seriamente ,alrededor de ellos había señales de los ataques , en poco se inclinaron bajando la cabeza al suelo sosteniéndose

– No caigas! – dije con mucha preocupación

Mi sangre hervía al verlo soportar tanto pero cayó el enemigo haciéndome respirar hondo

– Si – dije exhalando

– has ganado! Por poco – añadió Camila que recogió a su pokemon más fuerte

– Me has hecho sudar – agrego suspirando

– Dante regresa –

Más tarde después de haber descansado los ánimos me entrego la medalla voltio

– y de dónde vienes? – pregunto sentándose a mi lado

– bueno , no lo recuerdo – respondí , no sabía el nombre del pueblo donde se ubicaba el laboratorio

– Parece que amas a tus pokemon y te preocupas por su bien estar – comento con una risa delicada

– Bueno ya nos veremos después – dijo levantándose y tomando mis manos

– Espero que sigas combatiendo – añadió retirándose

– Gracias! –

Ya en camino una brisa llego a mi cara relajándome sin embargo baje la velocidad pensando en lo blando que me estaba volviendo ,naturalmente usaría todo lo que me estuviese disponible para acabar con el enemigo o eso es lo que había aprendido en la milicia

Cuando llegue al centro pokemon deje a los dos descansar mientras tanto fui a la habitación a dormir pero mi sorpresa fue admirar a Iris vestida con la ropa que había comprado

– te gusta? – pregunto con mucha alegría

Sentí esa pulsación en mi pecho que me hizo ponerme nervioso y desviar la mirada

– Si – respondí

– y has ganado? –

Me recosté y enseñe la medalla

– ¡Qué bien! – exclamo acercándose

– gracias! – agrego tomando mi mano y llevándolo a su pecho

– no , no es nada – conteste . Por mi mente paso la idea de la debilidad así que solo aparte mi mano de ella

– te pasa algo? – Pregunto mirándome preocupada

– Nada , solo estoy cansado por la batalla – respondí volteando hacia el muro , escuche sus pasos alejarse y todo volvió a un silencio

Cerré los ojos y caí dormido de inmediato

Esa noche tuve un sueño o más un recuerdo

Era una mañana tranquila en el campamento a unos cinco kilómetros del territorio marcado como enemigo, lo único que nos protegía era un bosque espeso al cual entramos por una brecha entre un monte que se alzaba hacia lo alto alcanzando a una montaña. El frio nos azoto con mucha fuerza pero no era nada que nos detuviese, el capitán en esos días ordeno a todos resguardar el perímetro ya que se había reportado movimiento

Junto a mi compañero y amigo Zero recorrimos un trecho muy grande y nos colocamos en posición para derribar a cualquiera con los rifles que nos habían dado , la maleza y el lodo fueron de gran ayuda al camuflarnos pero lo horrendo inicio días después cuando la base mando a eliminar a los enemigos , sin problema acepte así que me levante a diferencia de Zero quien se comportó de manera extraña

– tenemos que hacerlo? – pregunto

– No podemos hacer otra cosa – respondí recogiendo la munición que usaría

– Y si solo desertamos ,en fin nosotros dos podríamos sobrevivir y salir de este país – dijo muy convencido

– lo haríamos pero no tenemos lugar al que pertenecer – comente revisando mi revolver que había pasado mucho tiempo en mi maleta

– ¡Estaremos bien! – exclamo con una sonrisa

Pensé un poco pero no me detuve y solo avance hacia las coordenadas siendo seguido por Zero

Recorrimos mucho camino rodeando una aldea completa en la cual según las señales de radio se encontraban un grupo rebelde que era cuidado por los habitantes

– cuáles son las órdenes? – pregunte usando la radio

– No habrá sobrevivientes – respondieron cortando trasmisión

– Hay que hacerlo – dije colocándome cerca de un árbol apuntando el cañón hacia unas personas que cargaban bultos ,deslice mi dedo hacia el gatillo y cuando estaba a punto de disparar Zero me detuvo

– No lo hagas – decía muy serio apretando con fuerza mi hombro

– No podemos ignorar ordenes – repuse volviendo a colocar mi vista en la mira

– No sabes si ellos son culpables – dijo alzando la voz

– cállate , no lo sé pero la base lo ordena – conteste apretando el gatillo detonando la munición que fue seguida por los demás , al paso de un tiempo elimine a diez blancos

– ¡No lo hagan! – grito Zero que disparo hacia algunos compañeros matándolos al instante

Cuando terminamos con la limpieza durante la noche de ese día por órdenes del capitán se creó un juicio en el cual sentenciaron a Zero a ser fusilado ya que había ignorado ordenes sumado de haber matado a muchos compañeros , trate de oponerme pero fui detenido . Horas más tarde cuando el sol se alzaba por el alba Zero quien había sido golpeado fue llevado cerca de un árbol donde lo ataron y secretamente me acerque por detrás tratando de salvarlo sin embargo el me detuvo

– no lo hagas – dijo con una voz entrecortada

– No quiero que también mueras – agrego riendo levemente

– Haremos lo que me has dicho , saldremos de esta – dije sacando mi cuchillo

– no , por favor , ya lo has dicho no tenemos un lugar al que pertenecer – respondió escupiendo sangre

– no temas puede que algún día nos encontremos – añadió

– te sacare de esta , es mi culpa que te hubieran detenido – dije acercando mi cuchillo al lazo

– Intente convencerte – mis manos temblaban incontrolablemente

– Vete! – su voz se volvió gruesa , escuche al capitán llamar a todos

– Ten mucho cuidado – agrego

Me aleje y volví con el grupo que preparaba la munición

Esa mañana el frio se hizo intenso

– ¡caballeros! ,preparen – tome mi rifle y cargue

– Apunten! – fije la vista hacia el quien sonreía

– ¡Fuego! – deje salir la bala que impacto en el árbol que se hizo trizas

Su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de sangre pero el conservaba su sonrisa

Todos se retiraron a comer mientras tanto me quede a su lado liberándolo de las cuerdas , la humedad y el frio en las montañas me hicieron sentir roció en mi cara que recorría hasta mi quijada . Con ayuda de mi cuchillo cave un hoyo muy grande donde le sepulte escuchando el viento silbante

– cuando tenga la oportunidad puede que…. Abandone este camino – dijo alguien con una voz temblorosa

Regrese al campamento donde tome el cuchillo de Zero ya que el mío se había roto por culpa de algunas rocas

En esos momentos desperté a causa de unas gotas en mi cara que habían caído a causa de una fuga en la tubería de aquel blanco techo

– estas bien? – Pregunto Iris que me miraba triste

– Si – respondí levantándome

– no temas siempre estaré a tu lado – dijo sin una razón clara pero solo asentí

– Olvide decirte que ese vestido te queda lindo– replique levantándome de la cama


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo trece

Más tarde cuando desayunábamos le mire sonreír mientras abrazaba a axew y a decir verdad me gustaba verla así de feliz

– sabes, si quieres un día podemos ir a comer a un restaurant o algo así – dije, ella se levantó de su asiento muy animada y se acercó envolviéndome con sus brazos

– ¡Sí! –

No sabía cómo responder pero me mantuve calmado mientras los entrenadores solo nos observaban, ella después solo regreso a su asiento aún más enérgica

Cuando terminamos con nuestras porciones de comida recogí a Dante y Hell con la enfermera y les libere de inmediato, con todo listo partimos dirigiéndonos al siguiente gimnasio que no estaba muy lejos de nuestra posición. Caminamos algunas cuadras pero me detuve ya que tome mi cuchillo de la mochila el cual coloque en mi cintura ocultándolo

– en ciudad fayenza hay un mercado donde venden muchas cosas, deberíamos ir – comento mirándome con sus brillantes ojos

– Sí, pero antes entrenare – conteste mirando a ambos que continuaban enojados por haber casi perdido en el gimnasio

Avanzamos mucho pero al estar cerca del túnel fuimos detenidos por un policía quien grito a lo lejos

– ¡alto! –

Gire a mirarlo con desconcierto ya que no había hecho nada que destruyera el gimnasio o haber cometido algún delito

– que sucede? – Pregunto Iris

– Adelántate y espérame del otro lado – dije observando al oficial

– Está bien – pude notar preocupación pero solo sonreí , baje la mirada a Dante y con una seña le indique cuidarla , el solo la siguió

Al poco tiempo llego el policía acompañado de un pequeño perro que usaba uniforme

– eres Fenr , hijo de la profesora Encina? – su voz firme y clara

– lo soy – respondí , debajo de mi estaba el can quien me olfateaba

– Me han enviado a entregarte esto – en sus manos llevaba un huevo de gran tamaño el cual coloco delante mío

– qué es? – pregunte observando el extraño huevo

– Aquí es donde nacen los pokemon – respondió , supuse que el habla solo de los pokemon ovíparos así que solo asentí

– Está bien – dije levantando al huevo

– ah , también te quería avisar que han robado al rufflet que has ayudado pero no te preocupes estamos al tanto – dijo retirándose , mire a Hell quien observo el huevo

– bueno , al menos espero que esa ave este bien – comente volviendo hacia el túnel

Al cruzar encontré a Iris jugando con Dante que se había calmado de su enojo

– que ha pasado? – pregunto

– nada solo me entregaron esto – conteste

– ¡Es maravilloso! – exclamo saltando a tomar el huevo

– qué crees que salga? –

– No lo sé pero tengo que ponerlo en un nido y calentarlo por algún tiempo – dije colocándolo dentro de mi playera y avance abrazándolo

– Quiero pasar al bosque a entrenar con mis pokemon – dijo Iris que avanzo hacia los arboles

– está bien , supongo que hare lo mismo – agregue

Estando en el interior del bosque nos dividimos e iniciamos nuestros entrenamientos , mi modo era una rutina de ejercicios de resistencia y después golpeaban rocas con toda su fuerza , Iris cambio demasiada su personalidad mientras miraba a sus dragones pelear intensamente . Con el huevo en mi poder me mantuve lejos supervisándolos

Horas después los pokemon terminaron muy cansados así que nos detuvimos

– quieren comer algo delicioso? – pregunto

Iris sudaba por el intenso entrenamiento , y todos asintieron

– quieres que te acompañe? –

– no , solo me iré unos minutos – respondió

Iris desapareció detrás de algunos árboles , en tanto solo me puse bajo la sombra de un árbol guardando del huevo . Más tarde cuando regreso todos comimos manzanas que había recolectado además de algunas nueces, el día era muy agradable y los recuerdos de mi sueño apenas aparecían en mi mente

Esos momentos fueron muy agradecidos pero demasiado silenciosos lo cual me hizo levantarme y dejar el huevo con Dante

– que sucede? – pregunto Iris que me miro muy relajada

– Hace tiempo que no escucho a los pájaros – respondí dando algunos pasos , me quite la gorra y se la entregue a Iris

– Observa bien – dije en voz baja a Hell que se encontraba a mi lado.

La calma me puso muy nervioso pero escuche una rama moverse ligeramente pero antes de revisar me vi en medio de un lanzallamas que gracias a Dante evite

– estas bien? – Pregunto Iris que fue rodeada por sus dragones

– Si – me incorpore alerta, y una gran nube de humo oscuro se levantó cubriendo todo , de inmediato salte a la defensiva junto a Iris

– ¡persecución! – ordene a Hell quien corrió hacia unos arbustos y en poco fui lanzado lejos , sumado alguien ataco desde los arboles a Dante quien cayó rendido al suelo a causa de un golpe en su cabeza, entre el caos mire tres sombras moverse rápidamente y de inmediato tome el cuchillo de mi costado e intente levantarme para acercarme a Iris ya que uno de ellos salto detrás

– ¡pulso dragón! – grito pero fue derribada por el tipo que la golpeó fuertemente , sus pokemon también fueron derrotados por un gran oso blanco que los tomo por sorpresa

con el tiempo corriendo atravesé la cortina de fuego hacia uno siendo repelido a causa de un fuerte viento que me condujo a un árbol y lo poco que pude ver fue que la recogieron del suelo y empezaron a desaparecer , intente ayudarle nuevamente pero solo caí inconsciente

Horas más tarde desperté junto a los dos quienes me habían protegido de algunos pokemon que intentaron atacarme , el huevo había sido salvado por Dante que lo había colocado en un tronco hueco

El dolor que sentía se me olvido cuando recordé a Iris quien había sido raptada por los tres sujetos . Me levante y avance de vuelta a la ciudad para avisar sobre lo sucedido a los oficiales de policía

No sabía muy bien que era lo que me mantenía de pie pero antes de entrar fui socorrido por un hombre que trabajaba en el túnel

– que te ha sucedido? – pregunto muy asustado al verme sangrando

– Fuimos atacados – respondí continuando

– ¡espera! – exclamo , gire mi vista hacia el quien me enseño una placa marcada con aquella letra

– avisare a la policía pero te debo llevar a un lugar – añadió

– Bien – conteste , el tipo era un integrante del grupo de Giovanni

Fui llevado a una casa muy común junto a los dos que seguían cuidando del huevo , el tipo junto a lo que parecía su familia atendieron mis heridas que eran más graves de lo que pensaba

– ¡Tienes suerte! – exclamo un joven mayor a mí

– porque lo dices? – pregunte

– Bueno , casi te rompes algunas costillas – respondió

– Tengo que irme – repuse

– no te preocupes ya le hemos dicho a la policía sobre lo sucedido – comento alejándose , voltee un poco para observar a Dante y Hell que tenían algunas parches en sus heridas pero no dejaron al huevo solo

– te llamas Fenr ,cierto? – pregunto el mismo que me había ayudado

– Si – conteste levantándome con esfuerzo

– El jefe te quiere hablar – dijo dándome una pantalla en la cual Giovanni aparecía

– Pareces estar mejor de lo que pensé – dijo riendo levemente

– Tienes problemas así que te ayudare si me das una mano – añadió

– en que cosa? – pregunte respirando entre gemidos

– Bueno ahora hay algo en común que puede ser beneficioso para ambos – respondió

– hábleme sobre lo que quiere –

Él se puso serio

– te daré lo que necesitas si me ayudas a tirar el negocio del equipo plasma o al menos que haya menos soldados –

Pensé un poco ya que sonaba como el trabajo de un asesino mafioso pero si me servía para salvarla lo haría

– está bien pero no trabajo en grupo – conteste

– ¡Excelente! ,te daré los objetivos cuando estés listo – me levante y camine por mi ropa que estaba manchada por mi sangre

– Dame el primer punto a visitar – dije

– ¡Espera niño! – exclamo una señora quien se acercó a mí

– Toma! – en sus manos había una muda de ropa limpia similar a la mía

– Viste bien y ve a ciudad fayenza , busca los almacenes y borra esa base – dijo , asentí y solo me prepare

Con el cambio de ropa pretendía seguir mi camino pero me detuvo el joven quien me dio un maletín oscuro

– Son tus herramientas – dijo , confundido abrí el maletín encontrando con una pistola semiautomática lo cual me emociono un poco pero al ver lo dardos me di una idea de cómo haría los trabajos entre las cosas también habían pokeball negras y un reloj con una pantalla amplia

– Es tu trasmisor para comunicarse con la base – dijo el joven alejándose . Con mucho silencio guarde todo escondiéndolo y solo sali de esa casa

Cruce el túnel mientras Dante y Hell estaban siguiéndome cuidando del huevo , use el tiempo de viaje para crear un plan que consistiría en ir de noche a los almacenes para tomarlos por sorpresa pero no tenía la intención de matarlos ya que no deseaba que Iris me viera hacer eso

Proseguimos sin problema y llegamos a un puente siendo sorprendidos por el rufflet que anteriormente ayude, el solo me miraba y descendió de la cuerda de acero, su ala estaba vendada pero se había esforzado por llegar a ese punto

– escapaste de los ladrones? – pregunte a lo que movió su cabeza negándolo

– escapaste del centro pokemon? – el asintió dando pequeños saltos hacia mí

– quieres unirte? – pregunte ,

Dante y Hell lo rodearon y solo sonrieron , rufflet asintió

– Bueno ,te capturare – retrocedí un poco y con esfuerzo lo capture usando la pokeball blanca

Rufflet parecía feliz y antes de continuar le di el nombre de "Virgilio"

Ingresamos a la ciudad e iniciamos un nuevo entrenamiento, ahora hice que los tres fueran más sigilosos a la hora de las peleas además de más resistentes , mientras ellos peleaban esquivando sus ataques me puse a analizar los dardos que estaban llenos de líquidos variados , algunos amarillentos y otros morados , especule que eran venenos y somníferos aunque pensé en probarlos sin embargo abandone la idea así que solo me guie por las iniciales , en tanto también revise las pokeball oscuras pero cambie por el transmisor el cual encendí observando muchas opciones , la tecnología había avanzado demasiado para mi

Más tarde me acerque a ellos que ya habían dominado el esquivar los golpes y con ello nos dirigimos al centro pokemon a descansar algunas horas antes de ir a los almacenes que según el mapa no estaban muy lejos de nosotros , los tres estaban muy alegres y para mi sorpresa el huevo se movió un poco aunque le faltaba mucho por romperse

Cuando ellos se recuperaron salimos hacia un claro en el bosque donde nos mantuvimos durmiendo hasta que la hora indicada llego , el silencio en el claro me hizo apresurarme a camuflarme usando la ropa con sangre y escondí parte de mi rostro , deje mi mochila y el huevo en una zona segura siendo supervisados por Hell ya que tenía planes para Dante y Virgilio

Recorrimos el camino por las afueras del pueblo , pero me detuve para llamar a la policía avisándoles sobre un robo en el mercado y con eso proseguí con mi trabajo

Llegamos a los almacenes usando la noche como capa, el movimiento en el terreno era muy poco pero ordene a Virgilio sobrevolar y contar a las personas que resguardaban el perímetro, pase algunos minutos escondido hasta que volvió en poco picoteando el suelo tres veces

– bien , seguiremos en silencio y haremos que el calor fluya – dije en voz baja capturando a Dante , cruce el patio y escale a la azotea donde elimine a los guardias con los dardos dejándoles dormidos , el tiempo corría rápido así que solo avance hacia los respiradores donde mire el interior vacío sin ningún rastro de Iris o sus pokemon

– No hay nada – me dije regresando y sin ninguna cosa por hacer libere a Dante

– ¡Lanzallamas! –

De inmediato lleno de fuego los almacenes , con el trabajo casi terminado saltamos hacia las afueras y con la explosión de un tanque de gas pequeño nos retiramos escuchando el sonido de las patrullas acercándose

Esa noche volví al claro donde me limpie y guarde todo, comunique el avance al Giovanni quien me felicito por el buen trabajo

A la mañana siguiente después de haber dormido en el campo regresamos al centro pokemon donde nos enteramos de la captura de agentes del equipo plasma lo cual me emociono mucho pero ahora solo me quedaba vencer el líder del gimnasio


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo catorce

Durante la mañana nos dirigimos a un terreno vacío con vista a unos faros que permanecían apagados, el motivo por el cual asistimos era perfeccionar la forma en la que peleábamos ya que habían pequeñas fallas en la comunicación, el resultado del entrenamiento hizo que Virgilio aumentara más su velocidad y resistencia al calor lo cual era muy bueno pero lo que más deseaba era verlo desarrollar una pelea

cuando el sol se ubicaba en lo más alto del cielo nos detuvimos y fuimos a comer algo en el mercado cercano, compre algo de comida caliente que era deliciosa pero compartí algunas piezas de pan con relleno a ellos quienes estaban hambrientos pero al finalizar regresamos al arroyo donde me di un baño refrescante junto a Hell quien disfruto de limpiarse la suciedad en su piel, Virgilio seguía vendado pero eso no lo detenía de poder usar su fuerza, sin embargo necesitaba descansar así que le deje dentro su pokeball

Pasamos las horas en ese claro cuidando del huevo que continuaba teniendo movimiento, Dante y Hell jugaban como siempre lo hacía pero de vez en cuando suspiraban y no era de extrañar ya que siempre lo hacían con Iris, los observe pensando un poco en los agentes del equipo plasma que se encontraban detenidos en una comisaria en el centro de la ciudad e instantáneamente se me ocurrió visitarlos durante la noche ya que tenía intención de interrogarles antes de partir al siguiente punto

El sol iniciaba a ocultarse detrás de una montaña que resplandecía con mucha magnificencia escarchada y con la señal me levante del suelo tomando mis cosas, el huevo seguía siendo calentado con mi cuerpo en tanto Dante y Hell dormían juntos siendo masajeados por la fresca brisa

– vámonos! – dije levantando mis manos con mucha fuerza , ellos de inmediato se incorporaron

Salimos de aquella zona apartada con el sonido de las hojas secas, la soledad que sentía era muy familiar pero no me detuve a recordar. Con un trecho del camino avanzado escuche el trasmisor y respondí a Giovanni

– cómo estás? – pregunto ,me detuve estando cerca y solo me senté en una banca

– Tengo cosas que hacer – respondí mirando a la gente pasar

– Bueno , escuche que eliminaste la base aunque pensé que los borrarías – añadió muy serio

– No tengo intención de matar gente por ahora así que solo los entregare – su voz pareció muy agitada

– sabes que podrían escapar y continuaran con sus planes – contesto

– puede que continúen pero tendrán en claro que los detendré ,además de que tengo una meta – dije levantándome del asiento

– bueno , espero que recapacites , es todo nos veremos más tarde – eso fue lo ultimo

Con una pequeña discusión terminada llegamos al frente del gimnasio el cual parecía más una mina en proceso que un edificio de batalla pero solo entre , las cosas en el interior eran muy distintas ya que habían muchos adornos lujosos incluido a una recepcionista quien me saludo

– Buenas tardes – dijo

– hola , soy un retador por la medalla – camine hacia el mostrador

– Bueno , adelante , sigue a la plataforma y presiona el botón verde – respondió con una sonrisa

– gracias –

Llegue a la plataforma y descendí a una distancia considerable ,en el proceso escuche mis oídos tronar lo cual me dio a entender que ya no encontraba en ciudad fayenza sumado a sentir mis entrañas moverse hacia mi cabeza , el sonido de la maquina era lo único que podía escuchar y las luces pasaban rápidamente

Al paso de algunos minutos nos detuvimos en lo que parecía lo más profundo, al paisaje rocoso era muy brillante a causa de algunos cristales que sobresalían pero gire mi vista a la arena de batalla que se encontraba vacía por completo, lo único que rodeaba eran máquinas de gran tamaño que se mantenían en total silencio

– ¡soy un entrenador! – grite

El eco inundo todo el lugar pero escuche algunos pasos detrás de las máquinas de las cuales salió un señor de mirada seria y vestido como un vaquero lo cual me hizo solo ignorarlo

– Vengo por la medalla! – grite nuevamente

– Silencio! – dijo aquella persona

– quién eres? – pregunto moviendo su sombrero

– me llamo fenr y busco al líder de este lugar – respondí

– Aquí me tienes , me llamo Yakon – repuso algo enojado

– Bien , hagámoslo ahora – dije

– Eres muy grosero, no sé si debería pelear – Yakon estaba muy molesto sin motivo pero solo envié a Dante lo cual pareció irritarle

– Te venceré rápido así que no me reclames – expreso eligiendo Krokorok la evolución de sandile

– Bien , ¡lanzallamas! – Dante enseguida arrojo con gran intensidad el fuego que envolvió al reptil

– ¡Excavar! – dijo yakon , Krokorok de inmediato desapareció de la arena usando un hoyo

– Espero que aprendas a respetar – dijo

El suelo vibro y debajo de Dante salto el enemigo que lo impulso por el aire golpeándolo en el estómago

– ¡Golpe calor! –

Mientras Dante estaba en el aire se envolvió en llamas y descendió fuertemente sobre la cabeza del Krokorok que cayó al suelo aturdido por el peso dejando en claro la victoria

– Eres bueno pero aun te falta mucho para vencerme – dijo eligiendo al siguiente pokemon

– Empecemos con ¡disparo lodo! –

Palpitoad arrojo muchos bultos marrones hacia Dante que los esquivo sin problema

– me impresionas ,!agua lodosa! – dijo sonriendo muy confiado, Palpitoad dio un salto y con ello una gran ola de agua surgió del suelo, Dante dio un salto

– ¡Lanzallamas! – ordene de inmediato pero el resultado fue un poco nulo

– Usa ¡agua lodosa! – ordeno, Dante cayo y fue arrastrado por la corriente de agua que lo debilito muy deprisa

– Saca al siguiente – dijo con su acento

– Hell acabalo enseguida – capture a Dante y la envié

– ¡Tajo sombrío! – ella dé un impulso avanzo

– ¡Acua aro! – dijo yakon pero su escudo de agua no sirvió de nada cuando las afiladas garras de Hell hicieron contacto con la húmeda piel del pokemon enemigo, el pokemon cayó derrotado

– Me impresionas pero ahora me toca hacerte caer – capturo a su peleador enviando al último que resultó ser un gran topo y según la pokedex era un excadrill

– Regresa Hell – dije mirándola, ella volteo y parecía muy confundida

– Quiero ver la fuerza de Virgilio – agregue a lo que ella solo sonrió

– Bueno, ahora ve Virgilio – mi pequeño pajarraco salió con muchos ánimos

– Es tu oportunidad para demostrar tu fuerza – el solo levanto su ala con un fuerte sonido

– te burlas de mí , acaso una ave lastimada podrá derrotarme? – yakon se retiró el sombrero agitándolo con mucha furia

– No subestimes a mi pokemon , sus heridas no le detienen – conteste , el suelo continuaba vibrando constantemente

– Espero que no mientas , ¡excavar! – aquel topo unió sus grandes garras y solo se hundió en la tierra , su estrategia era buena pero se había dejado llevar

– ¡Tajo aéreo! – Virgilio se elevó con un ala y espero a que excadrill se mostrara y no tardo mucho

– ¡No puedes! – dijo muy impresionado

Virgilio cayó en picada usando sus fuertes garras que lo hicieron retornar de vuelta hacia yakon quien estaba animado

– eres muy grosero pero sabes entrenar a tus pokemon – dijo

– ¡Avalancha! –

De inmediato del suelo brotaron rocas de muchos tamaños que iniciaron a caer sobre Virgilio quien esquivo las piedras pero unas pocas rasgaron los vendajes

– ¡Cuchillada! – sus movimientos agiles atravesaron hacia el que se debilito aún más

– ¡Perforador! – excadrill se arrojó girando sus grandes garras

– ¡Tajo aéreo! – ordene a Virgilio que continuaba en el aire, excadrill salto direccionado pero antes de impactar fue golpeado lo cual lo desestabilizo dejando que cayera al suelo clavando sus garras en el suelo

– Sigues siendo muy grosero – dijo capturándolo

– ¡Toma! – el arrojo la medalla

– Gracias! – dije guardando a Virgilio quien había batallado mejor

Más tarde regresamos al centro pokemon siendo cubiertos por la oscuridad, deje descansar a Dante y Virgilio agregando al huevo que pedí que cuidaran, Sali de ahí en dirección a la comisaria

Cuando estaba a una cuadra de distancia escondí mi mochila en un bote de basura a excepción de mi cuchillo el cual seguía oculto, Hell se encontraba a mi lado cuidándome pero en ese lapso de tiempo le indique lo que haría, las calles eran muy tranquilas pero aun así había algo de movimiento. Con todo cuidado llegamos al frente de la comisaria pero nos dirigimos hacia un callejón donde se podían notar las ventanas de las celdas aun con los focos encendidos

– Ve – dije a Hell que ya tenía un objetivo

Con un salto empecé a escalar usando los barrotes mirando el interior donde se encontraban muchos criminales pero espere un poco para la distracción que despertaría todo a un si tenían el sueño pesado, la cosa que esperaba era una gran estruendo al otro lado pero en un segundo dos árboles cayeron cerca de las patrullas la cuales iniciaron a sonar las alarmas

La gente a los alrededores se movieron y con ellos los presos que trataban de mirar por las ventanas pero entre mi espera encontré a un integrante del equipo plasma al cual tome por el cuello y cubrí su boca

– No hagas nada tonto – dije en su oído ,sentí una tensión de lucha pero continúe presionando

– sigue luchando y en poco te dormirás – advertí , aquel joven comprendió mis palabras y pareció calmarse

– Removeré mi mano pero no quiero que grites , no tengo la intención de matarte – dije soltando la boca del joven y tome mi cuchillo para amenazar , las cosas se calmarían así que tendría que hacerlo rápido

– hace un tiempo tu banda rapto a una chica , solo quiero que me digas donde esta – él pensó un poco temblando

– no tengo idea , a mí solo me pidieron guardar del almacén – respondió , enseñe el filo del cuchillo

– Dime – por el sudor que corría por su mejilla entendí que el tipo no tenía respuesta alguna así que solo le solté

– No digas nada sobre mí o te buscare –

Con esas palabras inicie el descenso hacia el suelo donde con el reflejo del acero hice que Hell creara una segunda distracción la cual me sirvió para escapar del callejón hacia aquel bote de basura del cual tome mi mochila y solo regresamos al centro pokemon

En el camino analice al integrante quien por su expresión de miedo me dio a entender que los peones no eran comunicados de todos los movimientos de los líderes . Al llegar al centro pokemon pedí una habitación y permanecí dormido hasta el siguiente día encima de esa cómoda cama

Durante la madrugada sali hacia el siguiente lugar pero según el mapa tendría que atravesar una montaña un gran obstáculo en mi misión pero por segundos me cuestionaba el por qué no la buscaba como lo hubiera hecho en el pasado, lo cual era interrogar a mucha gente usando mis puños además de usar armas , lo único que me detenía eran los recuerdos así que solo sonreía , las cosas eran tranquilas pero recibí la llamada de Giovanni

– Buenos días – dijo

– qué pasa? – Pregunte mirando una pequeña casa cercana a un rio

– bueno , me han avisado sobre movimientos enemigos en un lugar cercano de ciudad loza – replico

– Iré cuando tenga tiempo – con eso ultimo apague el trasmisor

Cruzamos el rio usando el puente de madera donde encontré muchas batallas aunque fueron muy sencillas y llegamos a la falda de la montaña que parecía imponente , la entrada estaba visible pero por mi mente paso usar el tiempo de viaje así que saque a todos de sus pokeball

– Escalaremos – dije avanzando hacia la cima junto a ellos

Ascendimos mucho lo cual también nos llevó a marearnos por la altura aunque todos iniciaban a cansarse aun así continuaban luchando por llegar a la cima junto a mí, las piedras salientes eran muy amplias y en algunas partes habían senderos por los que anduvimos pero al tiempo cayo Dante que fue capturado a tiempo, más adelante Virgilio que canso sus alas pero de igual manera lo capture en plena caída el ultimo era Hell que gasto el filo de sus garras, más adelante la capture

El ultimo era yo , el huevo seguía sujetado a mi aunque la temperatura a mis alrededores bajo mucho pero no me quejaba ya que la vista desde aquel punto era majestuosa , mis dedos se cansaban demasiado así que solo me detuve en una saliente donde me senté algunos minutos a recuperar el aliento además de comer algunas bayas que me dieron más energía

– donde estarás? – me pregunte respirando hondo ,la ciudad en ese punto se miraba como una maqueta hecha por niños y las nubes de apariencia esponjosa se mantenían agrupadas y entre ellas mire a un par de mujeres que sobrevolaban usando a sus pokemon pero no podía estar más asombrado de verlas

– oigan como hacen eso? – pregunte, mi voz llego a una de ellas pareció entenderme

– Solo consigue a un pokemon volador muy grande – respondió alejándose, suspire y solo continúe a la cima pensando en lo que haría

Las ultimas escaladas fueron muy complicadas ya que me balancee hacia unas rocas separadas , el vértigo y el viento eran mis desventajas más grandes pero con mucha agilidad pude llegar al punto final y con un solo impulso me sentí con total satisfacción pero no quería quedarme con la gloria , libere a todos que miraron con mucha felicidad todo el paisaje que se extendía hacia un mar brillante como los diamantes

– ¡Somos los mejores! – grite con mucha fuerza observando a los demás subir usando a sus pokemon pero eso no me resto la felicidad . Estando ahí comimos los restos de comida y con eso iniciamos a bajar

Ya pasaban del medio día cuando bajamos al pueblo que tenía un aeropuerto , esa tarde nos mantuvimos dentro del centro donde nos dimos un festín con los alimentos que fueron un gran alivio para nuestros estómagos rugientes

Estuvimos en el dormitorio refrescando nuestros cuerpos hasta que el atardecer llego y con eso partimos en la dirección enviada por Giovanni, el mapa mostraba un lugar de nombre torre de los cielos en el cual según la información se había visto mucho movimiento por parte del enemigo pero no había información de sus objetivos, para eso lleve a todos ya que tenía intenciones de terminar rápido además de entrenar en un campo muy grande


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo quince

En el cielo de la ciudad mire una avioneta antigua de doble ala volar aunque me centre en la piloto que parecía disfrutar de las maniobras , el viento se cortaba al instante y parecía que era más un águila que una máquina , impresionado fruncí el ceño silbando levemente

continuamos adelante hacia un campo lleno de grandes tallos verdes los cuales atravesamos sin problema pero en medio del terreno encontramos muchos pokemon y sin tardar mucho les registre y vencí , lo último que hicimos fue trotar ,pero al salir mire una gran torre que se alzaba con gran elegancia y en lo ato se encontraban muchas nubes grises que se mantenían rodeando, en segundos nos ubicamos en la entrada, aunque solo estuve un tiempo afuera un frio recorrió mi espalda y mi intuición me pedía retirarme pero no podía retroceder cuando habían agentes dentro

El interior estaba lleno de lapidas con grabados, y más al fondo encontré a algunas personas que estaban mirando con mucha serenidad una de ellas sujetando flores en las manos, no interrumpí y avance a las escaleras en busca de alguno de ellos que tendrían que estar realizando sus planes

Subí muchos escalones, el silencio y los extraños cambios de climas me desconcentraban pero en el penúltimo piso encontré a par de ellos que vestían con uniformes diferentes, ahora usaban un tipo de ropa militar y ambos miraban hacia una tumba. Me aproxime a ellos indicando a Dante y Hell rodearles mientras que Virgilio me cubría, pasaron algunos segundos y se retiraron las boinas bajando las protecciones de sus rostros dejándome ver a una pareja que se tomó de la mano dejando caer algunas lágrimas, pensé en detenerme por respeto pero no podía dejarles ir, con pasos lentos me coloque detrás de ellos

– No se muevan – dije mirando sus espaldas

– qué quieres? – pregunto el tipo que cubrió a su pareja

– Bueno , díganme que hacen – respondí

– Porque te lo diríamos – repuso

– miren a sus costados y podrán ver que no tienen alternativa –

Los dos giraron su vista observando a Dante y Hell prepararse para el ataque

– Está bien , no queremos problemas – dijo la chica quien dejó caer una flor en la tumba

– visitamos a mi pokemon , no tiene mucho que murió – agrego

– No quiero saber eso , dime que hace el equipo plasma aquí – replique

– ya no pertenecemos al equipo , somos desertores , el pokemon que murió fue a causa de sus acciones – dijo el varón

– Pierdo mi tiempo al estar con ustedes , antes de retirarme quiero que me digan algo sobre el rapto de una joven a las afueras de ciudad mayólica – ellos se miraron por un instante

– no sabemos mucho de lo que ha pasado en los últimos días pero según las últimas trasmisiones había un plan en proceso pero solo especificaron en raptar a un número de personas de gran importancia pero no se mas , eso es lo único – contesto el hombre

– Me iré y no quiero que hagan algo tonto –

Retrocedí y solo abandone esa torre de vuelta al campo donde entrenaría mientras tanto me comunique con Giovanni

– Cambia de informantes , los tipos que encontré solo eran simples desertores – dije mirando a los tres pelear con mucha intensidad , el huevo continuaba teniendo movimiento y por el sonido en el interior se podía notar que en poco saldría

– Si no quieren ser lastimados evadan los ataques – dije a todos que continuaban dominando la evasión , durante esa hora hice algunos ejercicios tratando de dominar nuevamente mi fuerza la cual aún estaba muy por debajo de lo normal

Más tarde cuando nuestros músculos estaban dolidos por completo nos dirigimos al centro pokemon donde estuvimos toda la noche descansando . Mientras todos dormían pensé en el plan del equipo plasma que raptaba gente en particular sus motivos podrían ser variados pero no me preocupaba por eso, lo único que me importaba era encontrarla

Me sentía incómodo en la habitación así que sali de ahí hacia un balcón solitario por donde se colaba la luz de la luna , la brisa toco mi rostro suavemente pero entre la sosegada noche observe a un tipo que recorría los pasillos , su apariencia era muy sospechosa , vestía con una capa con capucha que le cubría por completo sumado a una bufanda que cubría su rostro , el me miro por algunos segundos pero solo se apartó y continuo su camino ,suspire volviendo a mirar el paisaje iluminado

– Porque no pude protegerte – me decía

– No he podido proteger a nadie –

Me sentía frio aún más de lo normal así que regrese a la habitación y solo caí dormido

Horas más tarde desperté con ellos que realizaban algunos ejercicios de calentamiento, sin mucho por hacer solo levante mis manos y bostece

– Bien, creo que haremos un entrenamiento ligero y asistiremos al gimnasio – dije mirándolos muy enérgicos, el trio asintió

Al paso de una hora terminamos con el desayuno y compre algunas cosas en una tienda cercana con la intención de reabastecer mis alimentos de viaje y después solo regresamos al campo donde peleamos con algunos pokemon y el huevo hizo un gran movimiento demostrando que saldría en poco. Les enseñe más maniobras militares las cuales aprendieron sin problema a tal manera que podrían ayudarme a infiltrarme a una jefatura de policía y robar la placa del jefe o al menos eso pensaba

Nos retornamos al medio día y nos tomamos un descanso bien merecido, yo me encontraba en la sala de espera cuando nuevamente encontré al tipo que se dirigió hacia la enfermera y solo entrego sus pokeballs, se dio la vuelta y solo me miró fijamente, yo de igual manera correspondí entre tanto sentí conocerlo pero no sabía muy bien el porqué, la enfermera joy regreso con el tipo que se retiro

Continúe dentro algunos minutos más leyendo las revistas que me dieron más información sobre el mundo a cual me adaptaba sin embargo aún extrañaba mí mundo, su frialdad y su maquinada realidad me hacían sentir nostálgico, entre suspiros recogí a todos

Avanzamos al gimnasio que las personas ubicaban en el aeropuerto , donde grandes naves levantaban el vuelo y solo se alejaban rompiendo nubes , di algunos pasos pisando el pasto .en aquella pista de aterrizaje habían aviones variados algunos me eran conocidos ya que eran máquinas de Guerra que podían destrozar selvas completas en solo segundos , al final habían grandes hangares con grandes puertas de acero pero icé la vista al cielo donde una avioneta realizo una maniobra y solo descendió a la pista de manera increíble pero no me detuve a observar más y entre a un hangar que tenía puesto un letrero muy pequeño con la medalla dibujada

Aquel edificio era distinto a lo que recordaba de una estación de naves pero solo seguí hacia cañones de gran tamaño que se mantenían fijos en el suelo por grandes tuercas , también había escaleras que iban en direcciones opuestas así que solo elegí un camino pero no había un paso claro

– que haremos? – dije a los tres que me miraban muy confundidos

– Descansen – agregue guardándolos en sus pokeball

asegure el huevo y brinque hacia los muros moviéndome hacia el fondo donde parecían conducir los cañones más altos no obstante mire que había uno en dirección a un muro donde no había protección alguna lo cual confirmaba que mi decisión no había sido nada mala

El muro más alto era donde el líder se ubicaba así que solo me sujete de los bordes e inicie a subir usando la fuerza de mis brazos , el peso del huevo sumado al de mi mochila me hicieron tardar más tiempo pero mientras escalaba mire al tipo que había conocido en el centro pokemon ir a la salida usando un dragón

Llegue a la cima donde encontré a una piloto que se colocaba sus gafas de aviador

– ¡Espera! – exclame recuperando el aliento que había gastado

– eres un retador? – pregunto , ella subió sus lentes dejándome ver sus ojos azules como el cielo

– Si – conteste

– bueno , eres el segundo retador de este día – dijo

– oye no deberías colocar alguna protección en esa pared – señale mirándola sonreír

– Siempre he querido hacerlo pero se me olvida – ella solo dejo salir al primero de los enemigos

– oye y como ha peleado el primer retador? – pregunte

– Bueno era raro – respondió

– porque lo dices? – Elegí a Dante

– cuando el gano solo se retiró sin pedir la medalla – repuso, sonreí y mire el inicio de la batalla

– antes de todo me podrías decir tu nombre? – yo mire a Dante que apretaba los puños

– Me llamo Fenr – ella miro al swoobat

– Mi nombre es Skyla y por lo que luchas es la medalla jet – con mucho ánimo grite

– ¡lanzallamas! – sin tardar replico

– ¡Tajo aéreo! – el murciélago levanto vuelo y se abalanzo e instantes de impactarle dejo salir una gran llama que repelió al contrincante

– ¡Viento cortante! – con el impulso que tomo swoobat expandió sus alas y las ráfagas de aire lastimaron un poco a Dante pero me parecía muy tonto

– ¡nitrocarga! – sus pasos se volvieron pesados y su cuerpo se cubrió de llamas dejándose ir contra el que salió de la arena

– ¡excelente! – exclamo

– Ve unfezant – en la arena apareció una gran ave

– termina Dante, ¡lanzallamas! – unfezant evadió el ataque y solo se elevó

– ¡ataque aéreo! – Dijo Skyla, guardo sus alas y se dejó llevar por la gravedad

– ¡muévete! – Dante solo dio unos pasos antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

– He ganado – dijo

– Creo que debo ser más duro – recogí a Dante y el siguiente Virgilio

– vamos , ¡cuchillada! – con su agilidad llego y rasgo sus alas

– ¡ataque aéreo! – unfezant nuevamente alzo el vuelo y en poco se dirigió a Virgilio

– ¡Cuchillada! – ambos iban en direcciones contrarias y al instante que entraron en contacto Virgilio fue repelido pero hizo gran daño al enemigo que cayó al suelo seco haciéndome ganar la partida

– has ganado! – Exclamo recogiendo a su pokemon , Virgilio volvió al frente pero estaba algo lastimado

– puedes continuar? – pregunte, el solo asintió con mucha seriedad

– bueno ahora solo me queda uno pero no quiero que te confíes – dijo

– después de la batalla quiero hablar un poco contigo – añadió

– de que cosa? – pregunte

– Es un secreto – respondió guiñando un ojo , me sentí algo nervioso pero respire hondo y calme mis ideas

– ¡Danza lluvia! – swanna levanto sus alas y como si fuese una hechicería dentro de aquel hangar aparecieron nubes tormentosas que iniciaron a dejar agua

– como lo hiciste? – pregunte sorprendido

– es el poder de mi pokemon – respondió

– ¡pájaro osado! – Virgilio tenía lastimada su ala que aun servía

– ¡Tajo aéreo! –al impactar ambos retrocedieron

– ¡Cuchillada! – sin tardar fue al swanna que recibió el ataque , me pareció extraño que no se moviera

– ¡Respiro! – ordeno Skyla, al instante ella se rodeó de viento y después parecía más fuerte

– ¡tajo aéreo! – antes de poder gritar solo observe a Virgilio ser derribado

– Bueno , creo que gano – dijo

– Tengo a uno más – repuse recogiéndole y sacando a Hell que arrestito sus patas sobre el suelo

– Bueno , terminemos con esto ya quiero hablar – dijo ella

– ¡pájaro osado! – ella se elevó y dejo caerse

– ¡cuchillada! – Hell solo se mantuvo quieta con sus garras raspando el suelo, su mirada estaba fija en el pokemon que se acercaba, instantes antes de que el pico la golpeara salto encima de ella y con dos movimientos corto las plumas de sus alas que cayeron al suelo

– Tu liepard sabe pelear pero aún tengo más – swanna se movió y con maniobras dejo caer a Hell

– bien , usa ¡tajo sombrío! – el cisne continuo volando pero su nivelación estaba inestable, la lluvia continuaba cayendo con mucha intensidad, Hell estaba empapada por completo mirando a su enemiga que continuaba rigiendo con fuerza el aire

– ¡vamos Hell! – exclame

– ¡Respiro! – el enemigo se recuperó de sus heridas

– ¡Ayuda! – ordene a ella que dio salto y cargo una inmensa cantidad de calor dejándose llevar al cuerpo del enemigo que fue dañada de gran manera

– ¡cuchillada! – fue lo último, Hell corto las alas y este cayó al suelo llenándose de lodo

– Bien, de que querías hablar – dije abrazando a Hell, Skyla se acercó y me dio la medalla

– Del retador anterior – me levante y la guarde mirando las nubes desaparecer

Ella me platico sobre la rara pelea la cual fue una victoria para el rival que antes de marcharse dijo

– Pronto el campeón caerá – subió al lomo de su dragón y se alejó

– Y solo se alejó aunque no entendí muy bien lo que quiso decir pero estoy segura de proteger la región – dijo Skyla que miraba los cañones

– Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme – dije acercándome a la orilla de aquella arena

– ¡espera! – Expreso

– qué pasa? – masajee mis manos

– no quieres venir a volar? – ella estaba feliz

– Por supuesto – conteste mirando el interior de mi mochila de la cual tome las pociones y trate a todos que de inmediato parecieron más fuertes

– Sígueme – ella me llevo a un cañón que iba dirigida a la entrada

– Solo déjate llevar – dijo llevándome a su lado , los tres iban completo en sus pokeball y el huevo se había mantenido quieto

Caminamos sobre la pista de aterrizaje y nos detuvimos en aquella avioneta que habíamos visto al entrar a la ciudad

– Sube – dijo colocándose sus gafas . Fue sencillo colocarme el equipo y solo espere a que ella entrara

– Pensé que tardarías – dijo colocando sus manos en la palanca

– hay que salir –

Las hélices se movieron y segundos después alzamos vuelo alejándonos de la ciudad que era más extensa de lo que había imaginado , entre tanto mire a una zona lejana que llegaba a una montaña que era marcada en el mapa pero entre mi calma otro recuerdo caluroso apareció para atormentarme

Una guerrilla había surgido siendo una molesta para el gobierno local el cual nos contrató para terminar con la revuelta que no tardaría en iniciar , los primeros días nos mantuvimos patrullando sin dar con el grupo así que un día el capitán logro convencer al presidente del país usar los aviones con el fin de terminar con el trabajo . Esa misma semana asignaron el grupo que exterminaría todo y yo sin queja acepte ,durante al inicio a medio día sobrevolamos una selva cercana siguiendo la información

En poco dimos con un pueblo escondido y regresamos a la base donde nos dieron paquetes de líquido ,sin tardar rellenaron el tanque del avión y solo regresamos al lugar , pilotee de forma perfecta y deje caer el líquido que se encendió pero el capitán no se detuvo

– qué haces? – pregunte mirándole tomar la metralleta

– Solo es para asegurarme – respondió disparando entre las llamas

– No sigas – dije maniobrando por detenerle

– ¡Espera! – exclamo enojado. esa tarde regrese y fui golpeado por el mientras yo era sujetado , días después me entere que aquella guerrilla no era más que solo un pueblo que se oponía a abandonar una zona rica en oro y lo que más me enfureció fue que murieron muchos niños . Entre en un modo de ira que me hizo matar al gobernador de aquel país sin dejar un rastro de mí

El vuelo con Skyla termino con mi calma que llego casi al final

– estas bien? – Pregunto

– Si – respondí intentado por sonreír , me despedí de ella y con mucha prisa fui al centro pokemon por una revisión para todos


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo dieciséis

Abandonamos la ciudad en el atardecer y más tarde nos encontramos en la entrada a una cueva, para nuestra sorpresa al momento de ingresar el huevo se rompió y nos dejó ver a un perro, yo quedé estupefacto al ver un mamífero nacer de un huevo

– ¡enserio?! – exclame

Revise la pokedex dejándome ver el nombre de houndoom , su apariencia me era conocida pero solo le capture en una esfera y guarde

Al entrar mire muchos túneles que iban en direcciones diferentes , entre la oscuridad Dante uso el fuego de su interior iluminando el camino . No sé cuánto tiempo fue el que estuvimos dentro del túnel ya que cuando salimos por primera vez mire una gran excavación en medio de la montaña pero seguimos adelante hacia las demás entradas entre tanto peleamos contra muchos retadores que habían asistido para entrenar, mientras andábamos pensé en colocarle un nombre al perro que recién había nacido pero lo primero que haría sería entrenarlo y con eso dar un veredicto

Horas más tarde inicie el entrenamiento del houndoom que era muy débil en la pelea pero al instruirle inicio a volverse más fuerte, use muchas pociones y cosas que había comprado en ellos ,pero al final todos nos encontrábamos muy cansados y sin muchas opciones les capture dejándome ir solo el resto del camino , la batería del mapa y del pokedex se terminaron así que anduve a oscuras por los túneles siguiendo el camino usando mi tacto y con eso llegue al centro y solo levante la vista al cielo que anunciaba un hermoso día , bostece mucho y mis parpados pesaban no obstante continúe mi camino

Escape de aquella excavación y con mucho sueño fui a unos molinos a dormir junto a Dante que había evolucionado a emboar una gran forma, el aire suave fue un abrazo cálido

El sonido de grandes aleteos me hicieron levantarme del césped y mirar nuevamente al tipo irse en el lomo de un dragón hacia el gimnasio , me levante y sentí el dolor en mis músculos que se habían sobre esforzado , deje salir quejidos de dolor pero capture a todos y nos dirigimos al centro donde les deje recuperarse mientras tanto yo fui a la tienda donde reabastecí todo el equipo y minutos después me aleje a la sala de espera donde caí dormido

Desperté dentro de una habitación , la pokedex y el mapa se mantenían conectadas a un enchufe de luz ,mire la hora y solo me recosté nuevamente esperando con ansias mi combate para la tarde de ese día

Los resultados de los entrenamientos eran formidables ya que cada uno había desarrollado una gran habilidad para el combate además de volverse una gran ayuda para los trabajos que realizaría, nuevamente abrí los ojos por la mañana y solo fui por ellos que estaban listos para la batalla que tendría contra el siguiente gimnasio pero antes de ir contra el decidí el nombre que mi nuevo pokemon tendría, "Gatory" fue el nombre perfecto para el

Caminamos hacia la arena, todos estaban felices y muy animados por combatir contra todo, mi cuerpo se había recuperado del dolor así que me sentía muy ligero, el pueblo tenía un ambiente parecido al de anteriores que brillaban con mucha tranquilidad sin embargo fuimos interrumpidos cuando escuchamos una gran explosión proveniente de una torre que resaltaba entre todo, levante mi mano al trasmisor que había olvidado recargar pero solo avance

Guarde a todos cuando cruzábamos un sendero que era cubierto por la copa de los árboles , el olor a pólvora me hicieron sacar aquella pistola que el señor Giovanni me había entregado , al aproximarme a la salida mire a un grupo de ellos que protegían la entrada que habían creado con explosivos , con mucha tranquilidad me acerque a un árbol cubriéndome y mirando al trio , con poco tiempo y con el equipo plasma en frente recargue los cartuchos de somnífero y me encontraba por dispararles cuando recordé que los tipos contaban con pokemon

– Vamos – murmure

Baje mi arma pero observe un resto del muro de la torre el cual tome y arroje hacia el interior que resonó , los tres alarmados solo caminaron a revisar, con la oportunidad avance y dispare hacia sus nucas donde el líquido amarillento desapareció , mi plan de sigilo iba muy bien así que solo escondí los cuerpos detrás de unos arbustos

El interior de las ruinas se encontraba en un gran desorden ya que muchas estatuas estaban destruidas no sabía si había sido el tiempo o ellos que se encontraban en los pisos superiores pero no me detuve mucho así que solo avance por las rocas y subí escaleras, para esos momentos elegí a Hell y a Virgilio para que me ayudaran

– Rodeen – dije a ambos que con cautela avanzaron siendo ocultados por las tinieblas , recorrí mucho antes de encontrar a otro grupo de vigilancia guardar el piso ,entre ellos habían reclutas mezclados y todos tenían a sus respectivos pokemon cuidando juntos , solté a Gatory

– Ahora – ordene a todos que se encargaron de eliminar a los guardianes mientras tanto yo eliminaba a los soldados que cayeron antes de darse cuenta , me ocupe de guardar los cuerpos pero lo pude hacer con Dante que había desarrollado su fuerza

Al terminar con ese piso continuamos adelante en busca de más de ellos pero estaba interesado en los capitanes que por experiencia sabía que se encontrarían cerca del general o líder al cual servían .accedí a los pisos con mucha facilidad pero termine con la munición quedándome solo con los dardos de veneno , guarde el arma y continúe adelante hacia el último piso donde el sonido de voces me preocupo un poco ya que ellos podían ser una decena completa, en secreto llame a todos explicándoles lo que haríamos, mi estrategia era simple ellos rodearían a todos y les dejarían inconscientes , subí con mucho cuidado los escalones y en el borde pude ver a un grupo de gente con ropa extravagante que miraban a un joven que sostenía una esfera oscura , con mi señal ellos se movilizaron y todo iba bien hasta que una fuerza invisible me levanto del suelo arrojándome a un muro dejándome aturdido

– que tenemos aquí? – dijo un señor que vestía una túnica azul y amarilla, en sus manos llevaba una clase de cetro muy lujoso con el cual golpeo el suelo

Moví la vista hacia un costado donde dos pokemon se encontraban observándome, aquel señor chasqueo los dedos y mi mochila junto a mis pokeball salieron volando lejanamente

– quién eres? – pregunte sintiendo mis extremidades ser llevadas a un punto doloroso

– qué mala educación la mía , me llamo Ghechis – aquel tipo volteo a mirar al joven peliverde y solo sonrió , mi cuerpo se sentía muy extraño pero pude ver esa esfera brillar y segundos después solo se elevó dejando salir energía que se incrementó de gran manera , mientras los miraba intente no morir con mis brazos arrancados de mi cuerpo

La imagen de una creatura inmensa apareció en un aura de luz que dejo ver a un dragón oscuro que dejaba salir rayos eléctricos de su cuerpo que se movían por todo el lugar

– Este es el inicio del nuevo reino , será una lástima que mueras antes de verlo – dijo Ghechis que sonreía

– Espero que hayas disfrutado del inicio de mi mundo – agrego avanzando por el joven de mirada oscura , aquellos pokemon expandieron sus brazos y el dolor en mi cuerpo incremento de gran manera dejándome gritar de dolor

– Cuando terminen solo arrójenlo – dijo el jefe a los pokemon quienes me miraban con sus rojizos ojos , la poca fuerza que poseía me permitieron ver a todos que se encontraban peleando con pokemon que igualaban sus fuerzas

– ¡cuídense, protejan a mi madre y rescaten a Iris! – fue lo único que podía decir , ellos intentaron ayudarme pero les fue imposible, escuche mis músculos iniciar a forzarse sin embargo un estruendo resonó en un muro que fue derribado dejándome ver al tipo extraño quien bajo de su dragón liberando a sus pokemon que no pude ver ya que empecé a perder el conocimiento

– ¡Alto! – escuche, lo único que pude ver antes era un cielo moverse rápidamente

Desperté más tarde en la rama de un árbol, el cuerpo me dolía de gran manera pero con esfuerzo me solté y caí en un suelo duro, pase un tiempo acostado sintiendo mi cuerpo recuperarse , entre la calma escuche el sonido de muchos pokemon rondándome , me acomode en el tronco del árbol mirando mis manos , lo único que llevaba conmigo era el cuchillo y un trasmisor sin energía

El sol para ese tiempo me indicaba que eran las cuatro de la tarde así que solo me levante usando una rama como bastón y camine en dirección al viento, mis pies y mi pecho dolían más que nada pero continúe así por un tiempo la soledad no me importaba lo único que deseaba era llegar a esa torre y poder recoger a todos

Camine un tiempo sin una dirección clara siendo vigilado por algunos pokemon que me habían estado siguiendo por mucho tiempo esperando a devorar mi cuerpo

Avance mucho pero cedi cerca de un rio, con fuerza me arrastre a beber agua y antes de poder tocar el líquido caí nuevamente presa del cansancio , entre mi vista distorsionada mire a una sombra acercarse pero dormí antes de ver su rostro

La sensación cálida en mi pecho y la suavidad en mi rostro me hicieron abrir los ojos, trate de levantarme pero el dolor me hicieron caer nuevamente en la almohada, moví mi vista a los lados donde encontré una mesa y encima de esta había una jarra de cristal mientras que del otro lado una ventana con vista a lo que era un paisaje rocoso

– dónde estoy? – dije moviéndome al borde de la cama impulsándome, baje mi vista a mi cuerpo que se encontraba vendado. Con pasos lentos avance a la puerta siendo detenido por el sonido de pasos aproximándose sin mucha movilidad intente regresar a la cama

– ¡qué haces?! – exclamo alguien

– No puedes moverte – era la voz de un tipo

– Tienes suerte de estar vivo aun con las heridas que tienes – dijo llevándome de vuelta a la cama

– quién eres? – pregunte

– Me llamo Black – respondió

– pero dime, como has podido lastimarte tanto que casi te has roto los huesos? – repuso

– Es una larga historia – entre gemidos me senté en la cama observando con más claridad lo que me había pasado ,mis extremidades junto a mi torso estaban llenos de esa cinta blanca

– y que es este lugar? – pregunte

– está en mi casa o bueno en mi choza de descanso ,de vez en cuando vengo a pasar el tiempo para entrenar – entre tanto busque mi cuchillo que se mantenía en un mesa guardada en su funda

– y según el mapa dónde estoy? – pregunte

– Estamos cerca de la parada final del tren de ciudad mayólica – con eso me di una idea

– Debo irme – dije

– No puedes o bueno no podrás avanzar más aún si lo intentas – comento caminando a la mesa donde dejo algunas bayas y manzanas que había recolectado

– Come lo que puedas – el me dio un par de manzanas la cuales tome

– tienes pokemon ahora? – pregunte , pensaba en robárselos y continuar con ellos hasta ciudad teja

– sí ,los he tenido por mucho tiempo – contesto

– y cuáles son? – Black mostro sus pokeball y los libero , ellos eran un emboar , liepard , unfezant ,corracosta ,absol y un munna

– ellos participaran conmigo en el campeonato – dijo mirándolos muy contento , mi pensamiento de robarlos desapareció

Pase la noche en esa cama sintiendo mis heridas doler demasiado pero todo desaparecía cuando pensaba en ellos a quienes deje en esa torre con esa gente extraña . gire y mire una lámpara encendida

– que te sucede? – pregunto Black quien me miraba desde una silla con vista a la ventana

– Nada – respondí

– y a donde piensas ir? – Pregunto nuevamente

– a ciudad teja – conteste

– eso está muy lejos pero si quiere te puedo llevar a ciudad mayólica en el tren – comento el quien sonrió

– te lo pagare – dije

Mientras me recuperaba platique con Black quien me explico más sobre el mundo que era más extenso de lo que pensaba además de contarme su vida que fue muy distinta a la mía en grandes dimensiones pero siendo sincero era un buen tipo que no se tomó mucho en ser un gran amigo pero al paso de unos días nos encontrábamos en el tren que me llevaría de vuelta a casa. Nosotros estábamos sentados observando por una ventana cuando seriamente hable

– has oído del equipo plasma? – Pregunte

– porque lo dices? – respondió con una mirada apagada

– tengo asuntos con ellos – dije

– bueno , no te metas con ellos puedes salir muy herido – comento volviendo la vista al paisaje

– Mis heridas han sido causadas por ellos – repuse

– Ya lo suponía pero no estaba seguro – apreté mis puños con mucha fuerza

– Además de que he perdido muchas cosas importantes – añadí

– Creo que tenemos algo que nos une pero yo solo quiero detener sus planes – dijo

– pero es enserio no hagas nada tonto – moví mi vista a la ventana

– Cuando lleguemos a la terminar nos separemos pero si continuas con tus planes puede que nos veamos pronto – dije suspirando

– La próxima vez quiero tener una batalla contigo – estrechamos nuestras manos con fuerza

Más tarde ese día llegamos a la terminal y solo avanzamos hacia la salida

– Te deseo suerte – dijo alejándose velozmente en dirección contraria


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo diecisiete

Durante la noche estuve en una habitación del centro pokemon donde recargue el trasmisor y solo me comunique con Giovanni

– donde has estado? – pregunto muy enojado

– te lo resumiré, me encontraba en la torre duodraco cuando fui arrojado lejos y después solo me recupere de mis heridas –

Giovanni calmo su enojo

– parece que te has divertido aunque en el tiempo que estuviste desconectado el equipo plasma ha hecho más estragos –

– y que ha pasado? –

– ahora con un dragón han sometido a los cuatro elite sumado al campeón que ha sido derrotado pero no se detuvieron ahora empiezan a tomar ciudades en nombre de su reino , nosotros hemos ayudado un poco a desboronar sus planes pero el equipo plasma es muy numeroso siendo una desventaja en esta región – con eso me levante de la cama y estuve pensando un poco

– y como está tu equipo? – pregunto

– no tengo idea , los perdí cuando estuve en ciudad teja –

– Esperaba que estuvieran pero no puedo hacer mucho desde aquí , mañana a primera hora te enviare un pokemon de las filas así que mantente listo y lo recogerás en la misma casa –

Con eso último colgué y solo me acosté en la cama

Estuve muy bien esa noche recuperándome de las pocas heridas que aun sobraban pero tenía una molestia en mi brazo que me hizo apretar los dientes con mucha fuerza , entre gemidos me levante y fui con la enfermera quien finalizaba su turno

– Por favor ayúdeme – dije

– Claro – contesto

Camine con ella hacia la parte trasera donde me hizo sentarme en un catre y después de una revisión me quito la mayoría de las vendas dejándome solo una en mi brazo derecho

– Parece que te has lastimado demasiado pero no te preocupes, ahora solo queda darte un tratamiento – ella se dirigió a un mueble del cual saco un par de frascos con pastillas

– este fármaco te calmara el dolor y este te hará sanar con más rapidez – dijo

– Gracias! –

Sujete los medicamentos

– Bien , si es todo es mejor que te vayas a descansar – camine a la puerta del consultorio

– puede ayudarme a comunicarme con alguien? – Pregunte

– Si – respondió llevándome al computador donde conecto a la red

– con quien quieres hablar? –

– Con la profesora Encina – ella tecleo un poco y segundos después conecto

– Ya está – dijo apartándose, en la pantalla apareció Oryza

– Que tal – dije mirando detrás de ella

– y dónde está mi madre? –

– hola , ella hizo un viaje rápido a casa creo que volverá mañana – contesto

– bueno , cuando tengas tiempo ve con ella y manténgase a salvo – comente

– sí , pero donde te has metido? – pregunto muy preocupada

– Encina se asustó cuando le dijeron que habías muerto – añadió

– como podrás ver estoy vivo ,pero dime quien le dijo que había muerto? – replique

– no lo sabemos solo llego un mensaje con el hecho y por eso ella viajo al laboratorio – me sentía bien así que solo sonreí

– Quiero que le digas a mama que estoy bien y me comunicare con ella cuando tenga tiempo así que no se preocupen – dije llevando mi dedo hacia el botón de apagar

– Adiós – dije

– Cuídate y nunca te rindas – dijo Oryza que sonrió , después de apagar la computadora solo regrese a la habitación donde me mantuve dormido

El sonido de un pokemon gritando me hizo despertar de un plácido descanso , me coloque mis botas y guarde el cuchillo en su lugar con las ansias de continuar mi viaje a ciudad teja donde esperaría encontrar a mi equipo

Baje a tomar el desayuno y cuando termine de saciar mi hambre sali de aquel centro y camine de vuelta a esa casa donde me habían ayudado anteriormente

En el trayecto iba muy distraído hasta que fui devuelto a la realidad

– oye me recuerdas? –

Ellos habían sido los mismos que habían intentado violar a Iris

– Sí! , espero que no sigas intentado hacer lo mismo – respondí continuando

– Espera , quiero vengarme por lo que hiciste en mi pierna – replico el que avanzo con un bastón

– bueno , te lo ganaste – dije mirándoles, uno silbo fuerte y algunas personas se acercaron

– lo quieres hacer aquí o en ese callejón? – pregunto

– No quiero ser una molestia así que elijo el callejón – repuse

– Bien –

Fui rodeado por cinco sujetos más

Me condujeron y me encajonaron en una pared , apreté mis puños observándoles fijamente , en segundos uno intento golpearme pero desvié su mano aproximándome a su estómago , el primero cayó al suelo

– tonto te dije que todos a la vez –

Los cinco sobrantes se acercaron , esquive sus puñetazos y pude eliminar a otro pero el dolor en mi brazo me hizo perder un poco la concentración llevándome a ser golpeado en mi mejilla y cuando me incline una patada fue hacia mis piernas que se doblaron

– esto te pasa por meterte en nuestros asuntos –

Esas palabras levantaron mis ánimos y solo me centre en ellos que golpee fuerte dejándoles en el suelo

La imagen de los dos con la misma mirada me hicieron enojarme y ponerme encima de uno dejándome ver el miedo , suspire y me aleje devuelta a mi objetivo pero antes de salir del callejón gire a verlos

– recuerdo sus rostros ,si quieren seguir con un cuerpo sano dejen de hacer tonterías – advertí alejándome

Al llegar a la casa solo toque la puerta y segundos después me recibieron

– has venido por el paquete verdad? – pregunto aquel joven

– Si – respondí

– Espérame un poco –

El volvía a un cuarto mientras tanto la señora me ofreció un cambio de ropa sin embargo no era de mi gusto el color negro así que solo tome la chaqueta y un par de botas

– Aquí está – dijo el joven que me entrego la pokeball que contenía un oso blanco muy parecido al que había vencido a los dragones de Iris

– Lo hemos capturado en ciudad teja – agrego

– tiene un nombre? – pregunte

– No , recién lo hemos capturado – respondió

– Bueno ,te llamaras Flegias – el solo levanto sus grandes garras y rugió

– antes de seguir podrían darme más dardos con somnífero? –

– Claro – dijo el señor quien me dio un estuche repleto junto a una maleta pequeña

– Nos veremos cuando todo termine –

Sali de aquella casa y recomencé mi viaje hacia aquella ciudad

Más tarde llegamos a ciudad fayenza donde hice una visita a los almacenes que se encontraban acordonados con una cinta amarilla y con el rastro del fuego que arraso casi con la mayoría de las edificaciones , sin nada más me fui de aquella ciudad y continúe mi camino . En el proceso me detuve para conocer a Flegias un oso con una mirada muy furiosa

– Ve – dije arrojando su pokeball dejándome ver lo sorprendente que era

– Hola –

Él se acercó a mí con sus grandes garras y solo me ataco pero evadí su golpe

– Espera , no quiero pelear – dije retrocediendo levantando mis manos , Flegias avanzaba lentamente dando pasos retumbantes

– No sé muy bien que te han hecho pero necesito tu ayuda – dije bajando mi mano hacia los dardos , Flegias me miro muy enojado y de su hocico mire salir su frio aliento

– solo quiero que me ayudes a llegar a ciudad teja –

El oso pareció comprender mis palabras y bajo sus garras pero se inclinó y dibujo una "R" en el suelo

– te han hecho algo malo? – pregunte relajándome a lo que el asintió

– no sé muy bien quienes sean pero si me prestas tu fuerza te ayudare a vengarte – dije acercándome lentamente a lo que él se incorporó negándolo y solo regreso a dibujar cinco líneas rectas con diferencias de tamaño

– es tu familia? – pregunte y Flegias asintió

– Bueno te ayudare a buscarlos – agregue , el oso se incorporó enseñándome una garra la cual estreche

Después de aquella confrontación continuamos por el interior de la cueva que resultó ser una maravilla que era adornada por grandes rocas luminosas que trasmitían pequeñas cargas eléctricas , Flegias iba a mi lado observando con mucha curiosidad

– es grandioso ,cierto? – dije a el que solo rugió

– vamos , pero quiero ver qué tan fuerte eres – añadí , al poco tiempo bajamos por unas escaleras hacia un piso más inferior donde nos enfrentamos a algunos entrenadores que encontramos dentro de aquella cueva siendo una gran prueba para Flegias quien me enseño sus ataques "ventisca ,frio polar , cuchillada y golpe " eso lo supe gracias a los entrenadores que me enseñaron un poco cuando les vencí

Él era muy fuerte y los daños que recibía era muy mínimo

Salimos de esa cueva después de haber hecho una gran contienda contra muchos pokemon que nos atacaron por sorpresa pero al salir nos encontramos algo cansados así que solo nos detuvimos a reposar en el centro pokemon , al estar en ciudad loza recordé un poco el aeropuerto lo que me hizo ir por beartic

Más tarde me encontré volando sobre la ciudad después de haber robado una avioneta de fumigación la cual tome con ayuda de Flegias quien corto las cadenas que le aseguraban , el modelo era muy viejo para el tiempo de la tecnología pero los controles eran un poco más sencillos , el aire tenía un olor muy distinto pero si pudiera describirlo sería algo otoñal . Cuando estaba por llegar a la montaña con una excavación recibí una trasmisión del radio

– identifícate. Cambio – con una sonrisa respondí

– Soy un ladrón ,cambio – la voz cambio y era Skyla

– Regresa esa aeronave o serás perseguido por mí ,cambio – dijo

– la dejare en ciudad teja, cambio – desde aquella altura observe el interior de la escarpada excavación que se hundía intensamente

– quiero que la regreses ahora mismo ,cambio– repitió

– no puedo tengo algo que hacer así que lo lamento, cambio – desconecte la radio y solo continúe volando sin tener nada más que llegar a una área abierta donde aterrizar

Estar en el aire fue muy relajante y me distraje poco hasta que el sonido zumbante detrás de mí me hizo girar y verla a ella quien se movía rápidamente , sujete el control y desplegué lo poco que pude las alas para acelerar. Mi corazón se aceleraba apresuradamente tratando de encontrar el sitio antes de ser derribado, maniobre en picada buscando ganar velocidad a ella que continúo adelante acelerando detrás

En minutos encontré la torre la cual sobrevolé y en ella admire aquella abertura por la cual fui arrojado y en ella también mire algunos rastros de pelea pero no sabía definir si habían sido los míos o aquel tipo que apareció repentinamente

– Vámonos – dije mirando un sendero ancho perfecto para aterrizar, con una sonrisa conecte la radio comunicándome con Skyla quien me estaba pisando los talones

– dejare tu nave y solo me iré – dije bajando la velocidad

– Debes entregarte a la policía – respondió muy enojada

– Lo haría si tuviera tiempo pero debo hacer algunas cosas – replique nivelándome sobre el suelo

– No te dejare escapar – los arboles a los costados del sendero fueron de gran ayuda al detenerme

Cuando la nave freno baje de un salto e inicie el escape siendo perseguido por ella quien continuo detrás pero en cierto punto libero a swanna que comenzó a atacarme usando su pico, entre a los arboles deje salir a Flegias

– ¡Ventisca! – con esa orden el líbero una tormenta de nieve la cual repelió la avioneta de la líder quien solo se retiró, use el tiempo y solo me escabullí en la ciudad. Estuve deambulando sin una dirección clara ,tenía pensando en volver a la torre y buscar a todos pero era demasiado tarde para eso así que solo continúe hacia el gimnasio y como la última ocasión fui detenido no por un estruendo causado por una explosión en esta ocasión un señor de edad avanzada me detuvo

– Buenas tardes – dijo mirándome

– Buenas – trate de continuar pero él me cubría el paso

– que quieres? – pregunte

– Nada – respondió

– déjeme seguir debo retar al líder de este gimnasio – dije apretando mis puños intentando no pelear con el anciano

– que linda chaqueta , de donde la has sacado? – pregunto

– Me la obsequiaron – respondí avanzando , aquel anciano se hizo a un lado

– eres un integrante del equipo rocket? – pregunto con una voz muy clara demasiado para una persona de esa edad

– No – conteste continuando

– eso es bueno ellos son bastante peligrosos – comento , me detuve y solo gire a verlo

– Pareces interesado , porque no vienes conmigo – agrego , con la duda le seguí hacia una casa donde habían muchos jóvenes hablando entre ellos, a decir verdad parecían gente común hasta que note cierta mirada familiar en ellos

– Siéntate – dijo el anciano que llevo sus manos a su cuello y con un movimiento se retiró la piel arrugada dejándome ver a un tipo de mirada seria

– Soy el inspector Handsome –

De sus ropajes me enseño una placa policial

– no me engañas sé que esa chaqueta y esas botas son parte del uniforme del equipo rocket ,también deduzco que no sabías sobre lo peligrosa de esa banda –

Handsome era muy listo pero no me deje impresionar

– Solo dígame sobre ellos – Respondí

– Espérame – dijo levantándose a un buró y abrió un cajón del cual saco un folder

Volvió y me entrego el documento

– mira lo sucedido –

En el interior encontré algunas fotos sobre los lugares donde aparecían muchos destrozos siguiendo de pokemon enjaulados que había sido abandonados por mucho ,eso confirmo la historia de beartic que me hizo pensar en ayudarle cuando encontrara a Iris

– Si te puedo resumir todo te diré que es una banda criminal proveniente de kanto que se especializa en el tráfico de armas y pokemon robados o eso es de lo que sabemos pero sospechamos que hay más cosas – eso no era nada extraño

– Y algo que no sepa – comente siguiendo con algunos datos más

– En el pasado ha habido jóvenes que han intentado detenerlos resultando con heridas físicas y emocionales , solo unos pocos pudieron desboronar sus planes en cierta parte pero eso no los detenía ya que se expandían – habían fotos de algunos jóvenes no mayores a mí a los cuales no se les miraba muy bien

– En tu mirada puedo ver una determinación pero no una llena de odio , se podía decir que estás buscando algo – dijo, levante mi vista a el

– Bueno deberías ver que no soy alguien común – dije cerrando el folder

– sé qué haces trabajos para ellos y como lo sé , eso no te lo puedo decir – contesto

– Solo soy una sombra – dije levantándome

– Sé que en esta región hay otra banda criminal que se ha hecho con un dragón legendario el cual usan para tomar ciudades , y siendo sincero te quiero pedir tu ayuda – libere a Flegias

– Su familia ha sido capturada por el mismo equipo para que trabajo y una amiga ha sido raptada por la banda de esta región – Handsome me miro muy serio y quedo en silencio, guarde a beartic y solo camine a la puerta

– Espera – dijo el inspector

– que quieres ahora? – pregunte girando

– Toma – el me arrojo una pokeball

– qué es? – Pregunte

– Parece que tienes ya un objetivo muy fijo pero déjame ayudarte un poco – respondió , mire el interior encontrando una pequeña bestia

– Es un tirtouga – añadió

– Gracias – Sali de esa casa de vuelta hacia el gimnasio


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo dieciocho

Llegue al frente de aquel edificio oculto por capas de tierra , respire hondo y solo camine hacia el interior pensando en el nuevo compañero que recién había recibido . El interior era muy frio así que solo cerré mi chaqueta mirando un gran refrigerador

– Hola – dije

El eco se escuchó en todas partes pero el sonido de una respiración me hizo girar a ver hacia una mujer con un gran abrigo que abrazaba su cuerpo con mucha fuerza

– qué quieres? – Pregunto

Me aproxime a ella observando los alrededores congelados

– quiero retar al líder – respondí

– toma estos patines y llega a el – dijo dándome una suelas de metal que eran adornadas por unas navajas

– Bien –

Coloque las suelas y avance tambaleándome

– Suerte! – su voz temblorosa me hizo sonreír

Camine por el suelo resbaladizo hacia una gran pista de patinaje con varias plataformas lo cual resulto ser más difícil de lo que había pensado ya que en el trayecto caí de manera dolorosa haciéndome más daño en las heridas que calme con ayuda de la medicina, en el camino libere a ambos

– bien, antes de continuar nombrare al nuevo, creo que lo mejor será "Caronte" –

La tortuga levanto sus aletas

– cárgalo Flegias –

Levanto al nuevo y avanzamos pasando por las plataformas hacia la cima donde encontré al líder quien vestía una toga y en su rostro había un antifaz algo muy parecido a los héroes de los comics

– Bienvenido a mi arena de batalla, espero que demuestres tu fuerza – dijo realizando poses muy exageradas

– te retare y saldré con la medalla en mi bolsa – respondí mandando a Flegias quien levanto sus grandes garras al aire rugiendo con gran fuerza

– Veo que tu compañero está ansioso pero lo que de verdad quiero ver es tu fuerza – el arrojo una pokeball de la cual salió un helado flotante

– Me llamo Junco – agrego

– ¡golpe! – Ordene

– ¡neblina! – aquel helado expulso una gran nube blanca que cubrió toda la arena

– Espero que estés listo –

El color blanquizco me impedía observar

– ¡rayo hielo! – Escuche

– ¡cuchillada! – grite

Entre la niebla pude ver una luz que de inmediato se apagó además de un estruendo que me hizo tratar de entrar a mirar lo que pasaba

– ¡golpe! –

El sonido de un rugido se hizo presente y segundos aquella neblina desapareció de mi vista haciéndome ver que Flegias tenía congelada una garra pero con la misma había golpeado al helado que yacía en el suelo

– Muy bien parece que tu beartic es muy fuerte – dijo Junco

Flegias rompió el hielo que mantenía prisionera su garra

– ¡Bien hecho! – exclamo

Junco después de haber capturado a su pokemon envió al siguiente que era similar a un copo de nieve que se mantenía levitando

– Cryogonal ¡rayo aurora! – grito Junco que movía su puño hacia adelante

– ¡Ventisca! – aquel pokemon lanzo una cantidad de energía muy colorida pero fue desviada por Flegias

– ¡Rayo confuso! – Cryogonal dejo salir una pequeña esfera que impacto con Flegias que parecía sin daño alguno

– Cuando estés preparado ataca – dijo

– ¡golpe! – Junco sonrió muy confiado y para mi sorpresa me vi siendo arrojado por el oso polar

– que te sucede? – pregunte levantándome con dolor en mis brazos

– ¡cuchillada! – Flegias con muchos tambaleos se movió al Cryogonal que fue golpeado

– ¡cómo?! – exclamo sorprendido

– No deberías confiarte demasiado – conteste volviendo a la arena

– bien, ahora ¡golpe! – beartic parecía terminar la pelea pero se golpeó así mismo dejándose muy dañado

– ¡no lo hagas! – dije moviéndome muy ansioso

– ¡rayo solar! – el Cryogonal inicio a cargar un disparo usando la luz

– ¡cuchillada ¡– dije con la esperanza de ganar

Flegias se movió adelante con el filo de sus garras en muchas direcciones en ocasiones paso a un lado de mi rasgando mi chaqueta pero avanzo hacia el enemigo que dejo salir todo aquel poder hacia Flegias que avanzo recibiendo gran daño pero con sus garras golpeo al copo de nieve que fue derrotado al igual que Flegias que cayo desmayado por todo el daño recibido, sin pensar le capture enviando a Caronte quien estaba furioso por lo que sucedía

– Ahora le toca lugar a mi más fuerte compañero – un beartic apareció rugiendo y tallando sus garras en el suelo congelado

– ¡Triturar! – dije , Caronte uso sus aletas para impulsarse, llego al oso mordiendo sus grandes garras que fueron destrozadas

– ¡frio polar! – beartic libero su aliento que fue en dirección de Caronte quien se encerró en su caparazón siendo congelado por completo sellándolo

– Ten más suerte la próxima vez – dijo levantando su pokeball

– ¡espera! – exclame

– ¡vamos! Tu puedes – grite

– es la primera vez que combatimos pero confió en tu fuerza completamente – agregue

Caronte continuaba prisionero pero un cosquilleo en la planta de mis pies me hizo mirar con más atención , el sonido del hielo quebrándose se escuchó levemente

– Eso no debería pasar – dijo Junco que guardo la pokeball , de aquella bola de hielo se miró vapor que emanaba rápidamente y en segundos Caronte se liberó por completo

– Valla sorpresa así que tu tirtouga sabia escaldar, eres bueno pero aún hay más – la tortuga sonreía muy animada

– ¡Granizo! – en el techo de la arena se formaron nubes y en poco una gran cantidad de hielo cayó en la arena

– Enséñame lo que sabes – dije

Caronte en poco se posiciono pero no ocurría nada hasta que una pequeño tembló partió el hielo de la arena descontrolando al beartic enemigo

–¡escaldar! –

Con un impulso de sus aletas se elevó dejando salir una cantidad de agua hacia el contrincante que se cubrió por completo de vapor

– ¡Viento hielo! – nuevamente el enemigo ataco y congelo levemente a Caronte que se inmovilizo por la capa de hielo en sus aletas

– Termínalo con ¡cuchillada! – beartic no perdió tiempo y solo camino con sus garras que eran inmensas

– ¡vamos! – grite

Todo estaba por terminar de un solo golpe hasta que Caronte se envolvió en una densa formación de agua que lo impulso al oso que recibió un gran golpe en la quijada que lo hizo retroceder tambaleándose

– Termínalo con ¡escaldar! –

En medio del aire dejo salir en gran chorro de agua hirviendo que dejo inmóvil al enemigo

– ¡Si! – exclame fuertemente mirando mi victoria

– Eres uno de los mejores entrenadores con los que he peleado – dijo capturando a su pokemon

– Bien , dame la medalla – capture a Caronte que estaba feliz

– Como prueba de tu fuerza has ganado la medalla candelizo , a hora buena – extendió su mano dejándome ver la pequeña pieza de metal

– bien , ahora puedo continuar adelante en mi búsqueda –

Continúe a la salida siendo acompañado por Junco

– cuando tengas algún problema ven a verme puede que te guie – dijo

– Si – conteste

– Hay una cosa más – Junco llevo su mano a su túnica de la cual saco un panfleto

– Ve a ver mi película que se estará estrenando en un par de días – dijo con una sonrisa

– eh, si cuando tenga tiempo puede que valla – camine hacia la salida y me dirigí a un mapa de la ciudad

Cuando memorice la ruta avance al centro pokemon donde deje a ambos descansar después de una gran pelea, mientras esperaba me dedique a leer algunas revistas siendo interrumpido más tarde por una oficial de policía muy linda pero inmensamente enojada

– Estas detenido por robo y destrucción a propiedad privada – yo lentamente deje las lecturas a un lado llevando mi vista a su cintura donde una pistola se mantenía a punto de ser sacada

– Bien, no hace nada – dije levantando mis manos al aire, la oficial me mostro las esposas las cuales apretó muy duro en mis muñecas

Fui sacado del centro como un criminal y había mucho por lo que podían acusarme

En el camino hacia la comisaria encontré al inspector Handsome que detuvo a la oficial

– déjelo libre – dijo

– no puedo, está acusado de robar un avión en ciudad loza – contesto

– Él está conmigo en una misión – repuso enseñando su placa policial

La oficial me miro muy seria apretando con mucha fuerza mis manos, mire sus ojos verdes que ardían con mucha ira

– Solo por esta vez lo dejare ir pero si llega cometer otro delito lo llevare a una celda sin un juicio – dijo la oficial retirando las esposas de mis muñecas

– ¡Hasta luego! – exclame volviendo por los dos ya que tenía pensado en buscar a mis pokemon

– tienes que medir la consecuencias de tus actos , no eres un niño o sí? – comento Handsome a lo que yo solo reí a carcajadas

– qué te pasa? – pregunto

– Nada , solo me imagine algo – respondí secándome las lágrimas de mis ojos

– Te recomiendo unirte a la policía , por lo que he visto eres muy bueno – dijo mirándome

– No lo sé , hace tiempo que las cosas se volvieron muy malas al seguir ordenes – dije

– bueno a lo que me refiero es ser un agente encubierto no trabajaras como un oficial , en pocas palabras te daremos un caso a resolver y como lo hagas es tu problema – contesto

– Aceptare solo si me ayudas a encontrar a mis compañeros – el inspector saco una pequeña placa que me entrego

– Con esto no tendrás problemas con los policías o autoridades – dijo

– Déjeme advertirle que no soy muy leal a un líder – comente guardando la placa de identificación en mi bolsa

– lo sé , desde que decidiste buscar a la familia de tu pokemon sabía que traicionarías al equipo rocket – el tipo era listo pero solo me despedí y recogí a ambos

El atardecer fue muy extenso pero salimos de aquella ciudad cruzando un pantano hacia un puente por el cual cruce mirando el gran paisaje que se podía admirar , el mapa indicaba que no me encontraba lejos de la ciudad donde se ubicaba el gimnasio final donde encontraría a shaga el maestro de iris quien según ella era uno de los más fuertes pero mi intensión después de vencerle era pedirle ayuda y eso si la ciudad no había sido tomada por el equipo plasma

En el camino recibí una trasmisión de Giovanni

– qué pasa? – pregunte mirándolo por la pantalla

– Bueno , primero te daré a conocer las últimas noticias – dijo

– Dígalas – de inmediato hablo

– Bueno los primeros lugares que fueron tomados son puente villa, pueblo ladrillo y pueblo arenisca, pero continuaran hacia ciudad mayólica –

No sonaba tan mal como lo pensaba

– Dígame un poco de sus planes , he peleado con ellos y no he visto un objetivo claro – dije

– el objetivo más claro es liberar a los pokemon de sus entrenadores obligándoles a hacerlo pero hay algo más trasfondo que es dominar toda la región usando pokemon , eso es muy irónico no? Bueno quiero que sigas hacia el líder y si tienes la oportunidad véncele o mátale lo que sea , si está claro ve a la calle victoria y después solo avanza a la liga que es donde se ubica su base principal – dijo

– y bien han encontrado a mi equipo? – Pregunte

– Ninguno de los infiltrados los han visto – respondió

– Solo sigue como vas y trata de no morir – comento

– Vale , nos veremos después – con eso dicho apague el trasmisor y solo avance

Progresamos en el camino, pensé un poco en visitar a los del equipo rocket cuando encontrara a mi equipo y hacerles unas preguntas ya que le debía el favor a Flegias quien me había prestado su fuerza no obstante la idea de hacerlos hablar interrogándoles era una posibilidad


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo diecinueve

Llegue al final del puente encontrándome con un grupo de motociclistas que platicaban entre ellos pero solo les ignore y continúe adelante

– ¡hey chico! – dijo uno de ellos con un acento muy extraño

– ¡alto! – repitió , avance más sin pausar mis pasos escuchando el sonido de los motos detrás

– ¡detente! – grito uno , estaba por girarme cuando le mire estar aún costado mío

– te he dicho detente – sin una salida clara lleve mis manos a las pokeball con el fin de sacarlos y salir de ese problema

– qué pasa? – pregunte

– bueno ,tu chaqueta está rota , porque no te cambias? – respondió uno de ellos, me relaje un poco pero aun así continúe desconfiando

– Tuve una batalla y sali con daños colaterales – comente

– Eso veo , si quieres saber de un lugar donde entrenar ve a una cueva que se encuentra en esa dirección – dijo señalando

– oye por que no peleamos? – pregunto otro

– no lo sé debo ir al gimnasio y no tengo dinero – conteste

– no pierdes nada contra nosotros o sí? Además si pierdes puedes pagarnos con el contenido de esa mochila – agrego un tercero ,supuse que los tipos intentaban robarme de manera educada y no podía hacer mucho siendo superado

– Bien, acepto –

Los motociclistas se colocaron delante de mí dejando salir a sus pokemon en grupo, con ambos pokemon afuera me encontré en desventaja

– ¡iniciemos! – Exclamo

– Flegias ¡viento polar! – ordene mirando a los oponentes

– Krokorok ¡triturar! – grito el primero

– Caronte ataca! – Respondí

– Scraggy ¡golpe cabeza! –

de un solo movimiento saltaron hacia los enemigos, Flegias libero un soplido que fue directo al scraggy que fue congelado en un instante siendo detenido por completo mientras tanto el lagarto se abalanzó sobre Caronte intentando morderlo con mucha fuerza lo cual fue inútil cuando él se envolvió en agua y con un golpe le dejo inconsciente por completo

– Eres bueno pero te falta mucho para superarnos – dijeron los siguientes

– Garbodor ¡bomba acida! –

Aquella aberración escupió un líquido morado verdoso que dio a Flegias quien se cubrió usando sus garras las cuales fueron derretidas por completo dejando solo un rastro de piel

– Caronte ¡escaldar! –

Enseguida expulso una impresionante cantidad de agua caliente que alejo al garbordor

– Usa tu aliento para recuperarte – exprese mirándole, de sus fauces exhalo un soplido constante iniciando a recuperar sus filosas garras

– Pawniard ¡garra metal! –

Aquel humanoide dio un gran salto y con un movimiento hizo brillar sus brazos que impactaron con Caronte que recibió daño en sus aletas

– Creo que ya debemos terminar – dijo el líder

– Bouffalant ,!ariete! – aquella masa de carne acelero hacia Flegias que recién terminaba

– ¡golpe! – el enemigo estaba cerca pero el dio un giro en su eje evitando el ataque y con el mismo tiempo llevo sus grandes garras a la cabeza del enemigo quien aturdido bajo su velocidad

– garbordor ,!golpe cuerpo! – con el poco tiempo mire a Caronte

– Cúbrelo usando ¡triturar! – le señale , mire hacia ellos quienes sonreían y miraba dejándome en claro sus intenciones

– ¡Cuchillada! – ordene, Flegias miro al búfalo que fue terminado de un golpe y garbordor yacía en el suelo con mi tortuga en su cabeza que continuaba presionando

– pawniard! buena baza! – el pokemon salto hacia Caronte propinándole un severo daño dejándole fuera de la pelea ,Flegias enojado por lo sucedido tomo al pokemon por el torso y con su aliento le dejo congelado pero en vez de detenerse tomo el hielo arrojándolo al scraggy y ambos quedaron fuera ,pensé que era todo pero Flegias continuo adelante hacia los motociclistas levantando sus brazos

– ¡detente! –

– ¡huyan! – grito el líder

– ya ganamos! – repuse llevando mi mano al cuchillo , mi oso tomo una de las motos y con gran fuerza la partió en dos dejando solo chatarra

Sin una tragedia recogí a ambos continuando el camino restante

– Si intentan robarle a alguien más los visitaremos y no seremos piadosos – dije, ellos muy asustados solo se retiraron de aquella salida

Pasamos el túnel apresurándome por llegar al centro donde dejaría a Caronte recuperarse

La ciudad era lo mejor que había visto , las calles eran iluminadas por lámparas planas y tenían un toque futuristas en cada esquina donde se exhibían muchos anuncios que eran digitales ,camine sin un rumbo fijo así que solo avance hacia lo que era un mapa de la ciudad donde se mostraban los puntos más importantes entre ellos el gimnasio al cual iría cuando terminara con el entrenamiento con ellos pero la prioridad era saber más de Caronte de quien desconocía mucho

El suelo limpio y el olor me fueron muy extraños a la hora de caminar pero en poco llegue al centro donde me acerque a la enfermera

– me podrías dar un informe de mis pokemon? – pregunte

– Claro , dame tus pokeball y en unos minutos te diré todo lo que quieres –

Saque las esferas de mis bolsas y las coloque en el mostrador

– Enseguida –

Las introdujo en la máquina de siempre y la única diferencia fue que se dirigió a una computadora en la cual presiono muchas teclas, espere un poco antes de que la enfermera joy me diera unas hojas con la información

– aquí están –

recogí todo y salimos a las calles donde les deje libres y mientras ellos jugaban me di un tiempo para leer, "triturar , escaldar, acua jet y rayo hielo " eran los ataques de Caronte además del poder que poseía , Flegias era alguien fuerte y por la edad tenía una cantidad de fuerza y resistencia mayores sumado a sus ataque "cuchillada , golpe, viento polar y ventisca " y lo único que diferenciaba de los otros era su comportamiento a la hora de combatir que dejaba en claro que peleaba para proteger

El día era muy brillante pero una intuición vaga me advertía de un peligro muy grande y esa sensación fría solo la sentía horas antes de que hubiera un enfrentamiento

– vamos , regresaremos más tarde a descansar – dije levantándome de la banca con dirección a un lugar excelente donde estaríamos algunas horas perfeccionando el combate en equipo que era muy disparejo entre ellos pero tenía planeado una rutina y una especial para mí, después de hacer eso pensaba en buscar a Shaga y hablar con el sobre lo sucedido sumado pedirle ayuda con el equipo plasma que para esos momentos sospechaba que estarían en ciudad mayólica pero confiaba en Camila la líder de gimnasio quien era más dura de lo que aparentaba

Tome la dirección hacia una parte solitaria brincando una barda de gran altura , del otro lado solo había vegetación con un olor a flores

El tiempo en ese bosque fue muy lento , ya me había acostumbrado al aire que seguía siendo muy pesado pero controlaba mejor mi respiración , lo primero que hice fue una pelea uno a uno

En los combates Flegias gano a Caronte quien continúo peleando aun con la desventaja en experiencia. Más tarde cuando ellos parecían más fuertes lleve los combates a un nivel un poco más estruendoso contra los pokemon salvajes que al vernos de inmediato nos atacaron

Por instantes parecíamos perdidos ante el número que nos superaban pero ellos sin perder su determinación vencían. Cuando el sol se ocultó detrás de las montañas tomamos rumbo a la ciudad siendo cubiertos por la oscuridad y masajeados por una brisa muy ligera que paso por mis mejillas

A ellos les deje encargados con la enfermera quien me dio unas hojas con información actualizada que me fue de gran ayuda para saber el avance de ambos quienes habían avanzado más y con eso solo me retire a dormir

La mañana siguiente a primera hora asistí con ellos al gimnasio donde fui recibido por un señor quien solo se acercó a mí

– bienvenido! Si has llegado hasta aquí significa que has superado a los demás gimnasios pero eso no significa que tu batalla será sencilla – le mire y solo sonreí

– no soy alguien débil así que te prometo volver con esa medalla – respondí

– Bueno espero que sea cierto , ve por ese camino y en poco estarás con Shaga – dijo señalándome un sendero angosto

– Gracias –

Avance hacia lo que parecía el lomo de una estatua gigantesca pero entre ellos habían conexiones que me llevaban a salidas y entradas a nuevos lomos de dragones, a decir verdad el reto era como un laberinto pero confié

Subí mucho pero en minutos llegue a la cima donde encontré a un gran tipo , su estatura y su cuerpo me recordaron al capitán psicótico que tenía , su vestimenta era un traje normal con tirantes y en su cara había una gran barba , sus ojos serios y fríos se posaron en mí

– buenos días ,soy un retador que viene por la medalla – dije colocándome en posición , Shaga solo se mantenía en silencio mirándome fijamente

– A decir verdad soy amigo de Iris – agregue esperando a que el contestara , la tensión y lo incomodo que él me estuviera mirando me hicieron arrojar mi pokeball

– ve Caronte! – Shaga igual eligió a su pokemon

– fraxure, ¡cuchillada! – aquel monstruo sin pensarlo solo se arrojó a Caronte que se cubrió en su caparazón

– ¡rayo hielo! – salió de su seguridad y de sus fauces arrojo aquella extraña energía que impacto con el quien pareció dañado

– ¡garra dragón! – del mismo modo ataco pero en esta ocasión recibió daño en su caparazón que se resquebrajo un poco

– ¡Avalancha! – el suelo cimbro y de él salieron gigantes rocas que se dirigieron al dragón que se protegió usando sus escamas

– ¡furia dragón! – fraxure expulso una gran cantidad de energía que fue directa a Caronte , Shaga se mantenía en total silencio conmigo y lo único que decía eran ordenes

– ¡ventisca! – ordene , el clima cambio drásticamente siendo acompañado de un fuerte viento que golpeo al dragón que cayo rendido con algunas partes de su cuerpo congeladas, Shaga capturo a su pokemon enviando al siguiente

– bien , ahora solo queda resistir – dije ,mi tortuga estaba algo lastimada pero continuaba centrado

– druddigon ¡cola dragón! – la gran creatura se elevó por el aire impulsándose con sus grandes alas y con un giro ataco a Caronte que cayo aturdido dejando solo a Flegias para luchar

– ¡ve! – exclame el enemigo nos miraba muy serio

– Sé que será duro pero no dudes en terminar – dije

– ¡cola dragón! – nuevamente aquel dio un salto

– ¡viento polar! – todo parecía que acabaría igual pero Flegias atrapo la gran cola usando sus patas dejando salir su aliento que congelo la mitad del cuerpo enemigo

– bien hecho , ahora acabalo ¡giga impacto! – lo arrojo por el aire y con un impulso dio con el que recibió un gran daño pero Flegias sangraba de sus patas

– ¡fuerza bruta! – Ordeno Shaga quien no parecía nada preocupado

– ¡fuerza bruta! – ordene , ambos iniciaron a moverse con mucha velocidad y con un gran golpe elevaron el polvo haciéndome cubrirme pero para mi sorpresa Flegias había sido lastimado de gran manera en su pecho

– solo resiste y podremos terminar – dije , las probabilidades de ganar disminuían cada minuto y lo mejor era retirarnos , lleve mi mano a la pokeball de Flegias quien sangraba pero me detuvo con un gran rugido , su mirada era muy fuerte y solo apretaba sus puños

– bien , ¡ventisca! – sin tardar salió hacia el

– ¡tajo sombrío! – el dragón igualo a Flegias usando sus garras

Lo poco que pude ver fue a Flegias ser arrojado pero el asesto un gran daño en el enemigo, la sangre no dejaba de salir y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar sosteniéndose

– Nos retiraremos y volveremos más tarde – dije pero el nuevamente rugió

– si es lo que quieres, ¡cuchillada! – nuevamente corrió hacia él y con sus garras hirieron al enemigo en sus brazos del cual cayeron algunas escamas pero Flegias quedo hincado de dolor tocándose su pecho , parecía que era lo último y lo mejor que se me ocurría era irme y volver cuando tuviera la fuerza para hacerlo hasta que en lo alto de aquel lugar escuche una voz conocida

– ¡alto! – Desde un balcón mire al tipo vestido con aquella capucha quien me miraba

– He visto tu forma de pelear y has mejorado mucho pero necesitas a todo tu equipo – dijo arrojándome un bulto que resulto ser mi vieja mochila y en el interior estaban todos quienes sonreían

– oh , están bien .. No esperaba verlos ahora – dije sacando las esferas

– Regresa Flegias , te toca descansar – el con pasos lentos regreso a mi lado y solo se sentó en el suelo , de la mochila tome una poción la cual entregue

– ve , ¡Dante! – mi emboar parecía más fuerte y estaba listo para atacar , tome la pokedex con mucho entusiasmo

– ¡voltio cruel! – Dante acelero a mucha velocidad envolviéndose en electricidad e impacto al enemigo que cayo rendido al suelo

– bien hecho! – Dante estaba más fuerte que nunca ,Shaga con mucha calma capturo y arrojo a al siguiente

– haxorus , ¡giga impacto! –

Un nuevo oponente en la arena

–¡lanzallamas! –

El enemigo se movió hacia Dante que con el lanzallamas detuvo por completo pero seguía adelante golpeando a Dante que fue arrojado lejos

– continua adelante y derrótalo con ¡voltio cruel! – con mucha ira se envolvió nuevamente en electricidad al dragón

– ¡Pulso dragón! –

Ambos nuevamente retrocedieron con el impacto

– bien !golpe calor! –

Dante dio un salto cargándose de energía calorífica y solo se arrojó al haxorus quien detuvo a Dante alejándolo

– ¡pulso dragón! –

Nuevamente el contrincante ataco a Dante en el aire

– tu puedes solo queda poco , acabalo con ¡testerazo! –

Dante al caer solo se impulsó y golpeo al haxorus en su estómago

– ¡bien! –

El dragón cayó al suelo

– hemos ganado! – exclame alzando la vista al tipo quien nos seguía observando desde lo alto

– bien hecho niño pero aun te falta mucho para poder vencer a la liga – dijo Shaga quien avanzo hacia mí , gire a ver a Flegias que sonreía

– Toma tu medalla – el me dio la última que guarde y de lo alto cayo aquel tipo usando sus pokemon

– Shaga te quiero pedir ayuda para encontrar a Iris , por mi culpa fue capturada – dije , el solo me miraba serio

– ¡Por favor! – exclame

– No fue tu culpa – dijo aquel que me había ayudado quien se retiró la capucha dejándome ver a Iris quien sonreía

– Fue mía por no estar prevenida – dijo , mi interior se sintió muy frio al verla y solo corrí envolviéndola con mis brazos

– No te quiero perderte nuevamente –

Me sentía bien al verla , su calor me hizo sonreír de felicidad

Estuve con ella unos minutos antes de separarme

– Bien , creo que es hora de ir a la liga – dije mirando a Dante quien expulsaba pequeñas brazas

– Chico deberías ser más seguro con tus pokemon , he visto que dudas de sus poderes – comento Shaga quien se acercó a Iris que le mostro sus pokeball y solo asintió

– Has hecho un buen trabajo – dijo a Iris quien sonrió de felicidad . Entre nuestra pequeña felicidad escuche un silbido acompañado de un gran estruendo

– qué es? – pregunte avanzando hacia las afueras

En el exterior había un gran barco que flotaba por la ciudad con cañones que disparaban rayos que congelaban el suelo

– ¡vayan adentro! – dijo Shaga

– No, ellos tienen que ser detenidos – dije sacando a todos, Caronte, Dante y a Flegias les di pociones, Hell, Gatory y Virgilio estaban preparados para atacar

– Iris, después me cuentas sobre lo que paso pero por ahora solo quédate – dije sacando esa pistola de dardos

– No, no te dejare solo – respondió sacando a sus pokemon, asentí e iniciamos a movernos por el hielo hacia la nave


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo veinte

Iris se retiró toda la capa dejándome verla con la ropa de siempre y en sus brazos estaba axew

– primero hay que subir – dije mirando a Virgilio quien seguía siendo pequeño pero sus alas estaban sanas por completo

– Déjame a mí – respondió Iris que libero a Dragonite un nuevo pokemon en su equipo

Capture a todos nuevamente y subí al rugoso lomo del dragón mirando como movía sus alas

Nos elevamos mientras miraba a Shaga atacar desde el suelo llevándose la atención de todos

– Hay que encontrar una entrada que no sea muy vigilada – comente

– Si – contesto

Shaga uso pulso dragón en un cañón que fue hecho trizas, levante el pulgar y nos movimos a la nave

En el interior habían solo habían cables conectados a los cañones que disparaban a diestra y siniestra

– ¡salgan! –

Con todos afuera solo ordene y en poco destruyeron los cables apagando todo, tome la pistola y rellene el cartucho con somnífero para los soldados que aparecerían en poco

– ¡manténganse unidos! – grite avanzando por los pasillos

– No te separes – dije a Iris quien estaba detrás cubriéndome la espalda

– Debemos ir a cubierta y después al panel de control – añadí mirando con precaución los camarotes

– sí, pero no sería más fácil destruir los motores gravitatorios? – pregunto ella , con una sonrisa le di la razón

– Bien , hay que ir a los controles de esos motores y hacernos descender – comente , capture a Virgilio y a Caronte

– bien, Hell y Gatory ustedes busquen prisioneros y sálvenlos pero sin ser detectados – los dos que desaparecieron de mi vista

– estarán bien? – pregunto Iris

– confió en ellos – respondí

– Me alegro que ganaras la medalla leyenda –

– Sí , todo parecía terminado pero con ayuda de todos pude vencer – dije

– y dime que ha pasado con el vestido que te compre? – Pregunte

– Bueno , el día que me atacaron el fuego lo arruino por completo – contesto muy desanimada

– No pasa nada , puede que después te compre otro – dije avanzando

Bajamos algunos escalones a un piso donde encontré a un par de soldados resguardando una puerta, nos detuvimos en total silencio

– Bien , será rápido así que no se muevan de aquí –

Levante mi arma

– espera, voy contigo – respondió Iris

– No , esto es muy fácil – replique avanzando

Con el tiempo corriendo me vi a un costado apuntando el cañón de la pistola a ellos, silbe y llame su atención dejándoles dormidos antes de que usaran sus pokemon

– Todo cubierto – dije

Ellos salieron

– y como sabes usar esa arma? – Pregunto Iris muy seria

– Pasaron muchas cosas desde que te perdí – respondí tratando de no revelar mi pasado, mire el interior de la habitación resguardada donde encontré a un grupo de gente moviendo computadoras

– no hagan nada! – dije apuntando el arma a ellos que dejaron de trabajar

– No hemos hecho nada – respondió uno de ellos

– desciendan en la ciudad – conteste mirando a Flegias quien se acercó a ellos

– Puede que sean prisioneros – comento Iris

– Talvez tengas razón pero tengo experiencia en este tipo de cosas – repuse

– No podemos culparlos – añadió

– eso lo veremos , bien sigan bajando la nave al suelo y después tírense al suelo – advertí

– Bien – respondió uno que tecleo rápido . Pasaron algunos minutos y sentí el suelo vibrar haciéndome saber que ellos habían hecho lo pedido , gire mi vista hacia una ventana para afirmar

– ¡Detenlo! – grito Iris, voltee apresurado observando a un lobo ser sujetado por haxorus, del otro lado estaba un científico que me miraba

– ¡no nos detendrán! – exclamo y con él se juntaron unos más que sacaron a sus pokemon

– no hagan nada, solo quiero que detengan el ataque a ciudad caolín – dije, observe a Dante a quien hice moverse con una seña

– baja el arma miembro del equipo rocket – contesto uno de ellos

– lo hare pero no dañen a nadie –

Iris estaba sorprendida mientras era cuidada por haxorus

– Ahora todos suban la nave – ordeno el tipo

– primero quiero preguntarles algo – dije

– Que cosa? – levante mi vista

–Quiero saber sobre el dragón oscuro – ellos se miraron y uno respondió

– se llama Zekrom y su maestro es nuestro líder "N" quien libertara a todos lo pokemon prisioneros de ustedes los entrenadores que los forzar a pelear y hacen que abandonen sus hogares por sus intenciones egoístas –

Esas palabras me hicieron sonreír

– que es gracioso? – pregunto

– Bueno , es muy gracioso que me hables de cuidar pokemon cuando hacen que uno me quiera matar – aquel científico saco una esfera

– Por ese pensamiento no podemos avanzar – comento sonriendo de manera maliciosa

– ¡ahora! – exclame a Dante y Flegias que atraparon a todos usando sus grandes brazos

– cómo?! – expreso el tipo quien me miro muy enojado, levante mi arma y mostré la placa de policía para explicar a Iris

– Para ser unos terroristas son muy distraídos – dije

– bien , ahora solo bajen la nave y quédense en este lugar hasta que les diga que salgan – agregue , dispare a los culpables dejándoles dormidos y les ate

Cuando estábamos a la altura del suelo salimos de aquella sala en dirección a cubierta

– Cuéntame sobre lo que has hecho en el tiempo separado – dijo Iris muy interesada, con mucho camino por subir conteste emitiendo algunas cosas

Anduvimos por muchos pasillos donde encontramos a varios soldados que nos atacaron pero juntos les derrotamos , y antes de salir ella me detuvo abrazándome por la espalda

– de ahora en adelante yo te cuidare – dijo

Quede en silencio pero cuando se posó a mi lado camine y cruce la puerta donde encontré a un escuadrón completo de soldados mixtos quienes estaban preparados con sus pokemon

– bien , ahora necesitare a todos – dije

– Yo igual – repuso Iris que arrojo sus esferas

Dante , Flegias , Caronte , Virgilio junto a Hell y Gatory que apenas regresaban de su encargo se colocaron delante de mí, a los lados estaban Haxorus, Druddigon ,Faxure, Dragonite y Axew, el silencio se hizo presente en el barco donde una fuerte viento inicio la pelea

– ¡lanzallamas! ,! Viento polar! , ¡Viento hielo! , ¡Tajo aéreo! , ¡Tajo sombrío! ,!Colmillo ígneo! – ordene , todo el grupo fue a los enemigos que usaron una capa de energía que repelió los ataques siendo seguidos por el contraataque que ellos evadieron con mucha fortuna

– ¡Cola dragón! ,! Impulso dragón! ,! Fuerza bruta! !Furia dragón! , ¡Cuchillada! – dijo Iris a sus dragones que de inmediato rompieron el campo de energía

– ¡Acábenlos! – grite

La batalla termino cuando no quedo un solo pokemon en pie , sus entrenadores fueron muy cobardes para recogerlos dejándoles tirados junto a sus pokeball , la mayoría abandonaron la embarcación

– ¡hay que ayudarles! – Exclamo, ella fue y los capturo

– Toma – dije dándole mi mochila

– Gracias –

Continúe adelante hacia la cabina del capitán que estaría muy enojado

Ella era protegida por sus pokemon así que no me preocupaba, entramos a esa sala donde encontré a un grupo de personas vestidas de túnicas

– no se muevan! –

El arma tenía poca munición

– así que eres tú el parasito que ha estado molestando – dijo el capitán quien vestía con el uniforme militar

– se podría decir que sí , ahora aléjate de ese timón – conteste señalando a todos cubrir

– no liberen a sus pokemon o los míos les golpearan – añadí

– debes sabes que nadie nos puede detener – dijo

– Hay más de nosotros avanzando hacia las ciudades y pueblos – agrego un segundo , los ancianos con túnica se mantenían en silencio

– Lo sé pero si puedo detenerlos a ustedes poder continuar con los otros – chasquee los dedos y hell junto a gatory golpearon a los soldados , esos ancianos solo me miraban

– ahora salgan con las manos extendidas – dije

En ese instante una pequeña explosión alzo una capa de humo y ahí encontré a los tres sujetos , sin dudar dispare pero desaparecieron de inmediato dejando los dardos incrustados en pequeños cuadros con la misma marca de identificación del equipo plasma , la habitación se encontró vacía por completo y sin nada más que hacer regrese con Iris que estaba feliz

– debemos llevarlos al centro pokemon –

Asentí guardando a todos

– Bueno , ya no hay nada por hacer – baje la vista a gatory

– habían prisioneros? – pregunte y el asintió corriendo hacia los pisos inferiores

– Saldré con ellos mientras tanto llévalos – dije

– Bien – me separe y baje con el

Le seguí entre la quietud siendo detenido por una llamada del trasmisor

– Hola – dijo Giovanni

– qué pasa? – pregunte

– Nada solo me han informado sobre el barco – respondió

– No es nada , ahora solo me dirigiré a la liga – comente

– A estas alturas espero que no dejes a ninguno de ellos vivos – dijo muy serio

– lo dije antes no puedo matar – el jefe del equipo rocket respiro muy agitado

– Bueno creo que no te puedo cambiar – añadió

– Nos veremos después – con eso colgué y continuamos . Bajamos muchos pisos hacia las habitaciones donde se encontraban los prisioneros , la mayoría eran entrenadores y lo único que los emparejaba fueron sus pokemon

– Salgan y sigan a Gatory – dije mientras miraba a Dante y hell romper cadenas

Más tarde sali de aquella embarcación la cual se encontraba rodeada por policías quienes entraron y entre ellos había una conocida

– Están adentro – dije a la oficial que antes me había esposado

– No se me hace raro verte , espero que no tuvieras algo que ver – contesto

– Solo no dejen a alguno libre – añadí bajando . Camine por las calles congeladas dirigiéndome al centro donde le encontré

Su sonrisa me hizo sentirme aliviado y solo camine al mostrador donde deje a todos para que se recuperaran después de las peleas

– y cómo están? – pregunte a Iris

– Bien , solo fueron algunos rasguños – respondió

– en el atardecer saldré a la liga pokemon – dije

A las afueras estaban las patrullas llenándose de integrantes del equipo plasma

– oye me podrías decir porque uno de ellos te llamo integrante del equipo rocket? – me paralice por completo

– bueno , eh – no sabía que inventar pero no había más opción que decirle la verdad

– Te diré todo –

Le dije sobre todo lo sucedido incluyendo los trabajos y el robo del avión sumando mi integración a la policía , su mirada brillante en cada momento se apagaba , termine y solo los tome guardándolos

– ¡eres increíble! – Exclamo muy feliz

– parece que has vivido una película – añadió ,de algún modo me sentía alagado así que solo sonreí

– Algo – comente

Estuve con ella un tiempo hasta que la enfermera regreso con nosotros

– hemos hecho que todos se recuperaran pero solo queda regresarlos a sus dueños – dijo

– Se lo encargamos – comente mirando hacia la puerta

– no deberías hablar con tu madre? – Pregunto Iris

– Si – respondí

Encendí la computadora conectándome a casa de mi madre donde la encontré

– Hola – dije mirándola , encina inicio a llorar

– que sucede , estas bien? – pregunte

– Sí , solo estoy feliz – respondió, me fue extraño ver a alguien llorar por felicidad

– Me tenías muy preocupada – esas palabras me hicieron estremecer

– No pasa nada , he ganado mucho en este tiempo – dije mostrándole las medallas

– Te felicito por tu arduo trabajo , y veo que tus pokemon han progresado mucho , eres el mejor – quede en silencio mirándola

– bueno , no es mucho – conteste

– te hablare después , pero ten cuidado con las personas – eso fue lo ultimo

Compre algunas cosas alejándome de vuelta al camino siendo acompañado por ella

El mapa indicaba que el lugar donde estaba muy lejos así que llegaría a la entrada en un día completo y lo único que era un reto eran los pokemon que rondaban

Durante el anochecer nos detuvimos cerca de un rio donde monte un campamento y en ese lugar siendo rodeados por un paisaje pacifico pregunte

– y por qué te ocultaste con esa capa? – Iris estaba recostada en el suelo mirando las estrellas

– cuando escape de ellos quería verte pero cuando me entere de sus planes solo me escondí mi identidad para que hubieran problemas con los infiltrados y con esa capa fui con cada líder de gimnasio a quien advertí sobre la invasión dejándoles en claro que no hablaran a nadie sobre lo dicho , después de eso te encontré a ti en la torre duodraco y no pude ayudarte – mire algunas lágrimas brotar

– todo los del equipo plasma huyeron de ese lugar dejándome sola con tus pokemon que miraban el lugar por donde desapareciste , rufflet intento volar pero le detuve y con eso inicie a llorar con ellos pensando que habías muerto y solo jure que los detendría antes de que mataran a más personas por sus egoístas pensamientos – me acerque y solo me recosté a su lado

– No pasa nada – dije mirando las estrellas

– pasaron los días y continúe adelante pero mientras viajaba recibí la llamada de alguien que me dijo que estabas vivo y rumbo a ciudad teja , esas palabras me animaron y les dije a todos que estaban entrenando por cuenta propia lo cual les hizo estar más animados de ese tiempo ellos lograron muchas cosas – añadió Iris


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo veinte punto cinco

Desperté en una cabaña donde el olor a humedad se mantenía, y como era de esperar intente levantarme del suelo pero me fue imposible ya que unas cuerdas rodeaban mis brazos y piernas

– dónde estoy? – dije pensando

Levante mi vista hacia una pequeña mesa donde encontré mis pokeball y junto a ellos mi insignia de líder . La soledad era muy perturbadora pero me arrastre hasta la mesa la cual pude patear y tirar después de muchos intentos aunque antes de poder liberar a algunos de los míos escuche pasos que se aproximaron a la puerta, yo alarmada regrese a mi lugar cerrando mis ojos y dejando pasar las cosas

– que fue eso? – pregunto uno de los secuestradores

– revisa –

Escuche la puerta abrirse

– se ha caído la mesa , hombre estas cosas ya no son como antes – dijo acomodando la mesa que con esfuerzo había tumbado

– quien es la niña? – pregunto

– creo que es la líder de gimnasio de ciudad caolín – respondió

– Pero es más chica que mi hija – repuso muy impresionado

– sí , y no sabes por qué la trajeron aquí? – escuche sus pasos alejarse y detenerse

– Debemos detener a los más fuertes para que todos los demás caigan más rápido y por eso hay que quitar unos pilares – el segundo estaba muy enérgico

– Increíble el líder es muy inteligente – replico

– Que aburrido es estar aquí – comento

– cierto creo que deberíamos cuidar algo mejor que solo una niña – dijeron riendo a carcajadas ,ellos me irritaban

– y cuando crees que se cumpla toda la misión? – pregunto

– déjame ver , si se capturan a los entrenadores que se oponen sumado a los líderes de cada gimnasio podremos decir que sucederá en una semana pero si logramos vencer a la elite junto al campeón podremos despertar a zekrom justo a tiempo para que la invasión se lleve sin problema alguno – dijo muy animado

– Se escucha genial , espero estar en primera fila cuando inicie la invasión – añadió

– yo igual –

Ellos estuvieron dentro un tiempo hablando sobre muchas cosas entre ellas su familia pero entre palabras ellos discutían un poco sobre los planes a futuro de su organización y hubo una pequeña parte que me intereso

– sabes algo sobre el equipo rocket? – pregunto

– según algunos de los informantes están escondidos pero no sabemos en qué lugar de toda tesalia se esconden – contesto

– Sí que son molestos pero en serio deberíamos matarlos – comento muy fastidiado

– sí , oye y que ha pasado con los encubiertos? Hace un mes que no veo a mi amigo – agrego

– han tenido que cortar un poco la conexión ya que han entrado a plazas bastante cercanas a los líderes – dijo

Sentí mi corazón ser estrujado pensando en lo pasaría si fenr o mi maestro fueran lastimados por esas personas que han robado la confianza

– Bien ,te dejo porque ya es hora de salir a pasear – dijo caminando hacia la puerta

– Yo igual en poco terminara mi turno – los dos estaban bostezando

– y que hay de esos tres ninjas? –

El segundo antes de marcharse respondió

– bueno son los guardaespaldas del líder –

El silencio volvió a esa habitación sin embargo estando despierta escuche más pasos y murmullos junto a un pequeño estruendo

– Hay que ir por los demás – dijo una voz desconocida dejando un sepulcral ambiente

Nuevamente quede sola y con eso abrí mis ojos mirando a otra persona estar atada pero inconsciente , me arrastre hacia él y con mis pies le moví pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que no conseguí despertarlo , mis opciones se terminaban haciéndome retornar al plan original de tirar esa mesa para conseguir liberar a mis pokemon que ya eran acompañados por nuevos , sin poder hablar me mantuve pensando

Los intentos fueron muchos pero al acabar solo tumbe esa mesa dejándome el acercarme para poder liberar a haxorus y la seria mi llave de salida ,me arrastre un poco y con mis manos detrás sujete la esfera apretando el botón

– ve! –

El apareció mirándome y con un pequeño gesto él se ordenó a cortar mis ataduras

– Bien – dije

– Es hora de regresar con fenr y decirle todo – haxorus asintió , tome a mis pokemon sintiendo mi felicidad que era mucha pero me pause cerca de la puerta girando y mirando al entrenador

– Llévalo – dije

Haxorus lo tomo y yo tome su mochila

– hay que ir a ciudad teja y avisarle a skyla pero … – recordé lo dicho sobre los infiltrados en los gimnasios quienes al verme avisarían sobre mi

– Nos acercaremos y pensaremos un poco antes de hablar – añadí sintiendo una pequeña tristeza enfriar mi pecho

– a dónde van?! – grito el guardia que regresaba

– ¡ve druddigon! – mi compañero salió

– ¡cola dragón! – sin parar solo fue al enemigo y cuando estaba por impactar desvió el golpe al suelo levantando polvo

– ¡vamos! –

Con la distracción hecha nos movimos pero detrás un lanzallamas incendio la cabaña

– ¡no escaparan! – gritaba

– ¡darmanitan atrápalos! – el pokemon se abalanzó sobre druddigon quien con mucha fuerza soporto el empuje

– ¡termínalo! – druddigon con fuerza tomo al oponente y con un simple giro devolvió el pokemon a su dueño quien dio contra un árbol

– vámonos –

Huimos con la incertidumbre del estado del enemigo pero no importaba por que no podía tardar demasiado en regresar , recorrimos gran trecho de aquel bosque y al final después de andar mucho camino dimos con un arroyo

– Descansemos – dije dando un salto desde el árbol al cual llegue con ayuda de una liana .

La noche ya estaba sobre nosotros y pensé en continuar un poco más pero al ver al otro entrenador me detuve a beber agua

– regresen –

Con haxorus y druddigon en sus esferas ice la vista al cielo donde muchas estrellas brillaban pero me ubique perfectamente y sabía que dirección tomar

Prepare una fogata pequeña y fui por algo de comida pero cuando regrese encontré al entrenador quien recién despertaba de su placido sueño , con mucha lentitud me aproxime

– Espera te liberare – dije acomodando los frutos en el suelo

El joven pareció asustado de mí pero mande a axew quien con sus colmillos corto las cuerdas

– yo fui quien te salvo de ser un prisionero más – dije sentándome al otro lado del fuego

– quién eres? – pregunto masajeando sus muñecas

– me llamo iris y tú? –

Con mucha precaución tomo su mochila revisando el interior

– dónde estamos? – pregunto

– Si no me equivoco al norte de aquí esta ciudad negra – respondí

– Estoy muy lejos de casa – dijo muy sorprendido

– Me llamo cheren – respondió colocándose sus gafas

Platique un poco más enterándome que él había sido emboscado mientras exploraba algunas cuevas en el gran boquete pero antes de poder responder fue derribado

La noche prosiguió sin problema alguno hasta la mañana cuando me separe de el quien partió hacia ciudad esmalte dejándome sola en dirección hacia ciudad caolín pero antes de poder entrar hice un viaje pequeño a mi hogar , la aldea de los dragones para poder hablar un poco con la anciana

En ese pueblo confiaba en todos así que me sentía más tranquila

– mi pequeña como has estado – expreso muy animada la anciana que era una madre para mi

– Hola – dije abrazándola

– vaya sí que has crecido en este tiempo – añadió

– Si – replique

– y que te trae por aquí? – pregunto

– Ha pasado mucho y ahora tengo muchos problemas – conteste reteniendo mis lágrimas

– vaya , tranquila no temas – dijo consolándome

– Cuéntame – agrego

Me senté y hable sobre lo sucedido desde el principio y cuanto más progresaba ella parecía más seria pero cuando finalice solo quede en silencio esperando algún regaño pero no fue así

– oh ,has sufrido mucho pero no te desanimes – su voz suave se mantenía

– Te diré que hacer pero primero cámbiate que tus ropajes están hechos un caos – mire mi vestido que sin darme cuenta se había estropeado

– Bien iré a mi habitación – repuse feliz

– te espero –

Subí las escaleras hacia lo que había sido mi cuarto cuando era una niña siendo inundada de recuerdos buenos y malos pero al llegar me hice un poco a la idea de mi plan a seguir que sería ir a ciudad porcelana con Camus y avisarle sobre los sucesos que estarían cercanos y de ahí continuaría hacia ciudad mayólica avisando sobre los planes de invasión esperando que ellos contactaran con los demás para formar un tipo de resistencia que soportara los males por venir

Entre a mi habitación y en poco encontré otra muda de ropa sin embargo tome un baño para borrar de mi cuerpo el olor a humo , el agua pasaba por mi piel lentamente pero no pude contener más mi tristeza , a fenr lo había perdido en ese bosque aunque el ataco para ayudarme solo le mire caer en medio del fuego en tanto yo solo perdí el conocimiento dejando en claro que no era más indefensa que una niña pequeña

Pase un poco de tiempo dentro del baño hasta que me calme ,sali con mucha serenidad tomando mi ropa en silencio

Me recosté y mientras estaba ahí gire mi vista a un baúl viejo que pertenecía a mi abuelo , con mucho cuidado lo abrí y encontré ropa vieja que estaba doblada perfectamente

Tome una capa con capucha y también una bufanda que me cubriría el rostro a la perfección sobrando solamente no ser vista, regrese con la abuela que descansan en la sala

– Me voy – dije colocando mis esferas en el cinturón de mi cintura

– Cuídate y para que no pierdas a alguien te prohíbo revelar tu identidad – asentí con mucha determinación

– toma a mi pokemon , lo tengo recién pero creo que harás un buen trabajo con el – dijo dándome a un dragonair

– Vendré a verte cuando termine con mis objetivos – respondí

– confió en que tu amigo este bien y cuando lo encuentres protégelo tanto como lo hace el contigo – añadió sonriendo

– ¡sí! – Exclame

Mi viaje inicio sin problema alguno pero hubo pequeños tropiezos de mi parte


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo veintiuno

En esa noche me mantuve realizando la guardia mientras todos dormían y el único que estaba conmigo era Dante, en esos momentos pensaba mucho en mis opciones que eran traicionar al equipo rocket antes de llegar a la liga y después solo trataría de buscar a la familia de Flegias o traicionar a Giovanni después de usarles para encontrar a la familia, pero con un suspiro solo me levante

– Ven – dije a Dante quien me siguió a un terreno plano

– Peleemos – replique colocándome en guardia, Dante parecía confundido pero solo expulso humo de su trompa, él se acercó a mí y con un golpe me tiro a suelo

– ¡Bien! – exclame incorporándome y con una finta golpee su estómago pero no le hice daño, segundos más tarde me empujo nuevamente

me levante y tome el cuchillo de mi costado apuntándolo hacia el pero antes de llegar a su cuerpo me detuve y solo respire hondo

– Sí que has mejorado – comente sentándome al costado de la fogata

La noche avanzo sin problemas, el cansancio me venció pero antes saque a Hell y Flegias para cuidarnos mientras dormíamos

Cuando el sol se levantó por el alba desperté mirando que ambos se habían quedado dormidos, levante los brazos escuchando mi espalda crujir y con eso los capture pensando en irme a buscar algo comer

di algunos pasos liberando a Virgilio

– Busquemos comida – dije caminando pero él me detuvo apuntando hacia iris

– Bien –

Libere a Gatory

– cuida el campamento, volveremos en un rato – el perro asintió y solo me aleje

Atravesamos arbustos siendo guiados por la vista de Virgilio y en poco encontramos unos árboles frutales a los que trepe y corte algunos con el cuchillo guardando lo recolectado en mi mochila pero sin darme cuenta di con un nido de avispas gigantes que salieron de todos lados rodeándonos

– vi...Virgilio quédate quieto – dije tratando de liberarlos, el zumbido en el aire fue muy perturbador

– bueno , será demasiado peligroso hacerlo – dije tomando las esferas que solo arroje y en el preciso momento la horda inicio el ataque , su manera de atacar fue muy organizada y agresiva así que fue una desventaja para los cinco que usaban sus fuerzas para repelerles , entre mis pensamientos baje del árbol tomando mi cuchillo y me junte con ellos . Los recuerdos en mi mente fueron un dolor pero mis brazos y mis pasos iniciaron a moverse con mucha agilidad dirigiendo el filo de mi arma a las alas que corte y con ello detuve los aguijones alejándoles

Pasaron los minutos y esas avispas se alejaron, aproveche para registrarles y continuamos con el retorno pero había algo en mí que estaba cambiando nuevamente. no sabía si yo me volvería un criminal pero confiaba en que algún día podría saber cómo había llegado al nuevo mundo

salimos de los arbustos y nos dirigimos con ellos, Iris apenas despertaba

– Buenos días – dijo

– Buenos días –

vacié la mochila

– que te ha pasado? – Pregunto muy alarmada

– Nada – respondí

– Déjame revisarte – comento .

Al final tuve unos rasguños en mis brazos y mi chaqueta estaba completamente hecha pedazos

– Que no has aprendido algo, solo un tonto se enfrentaría a un pokemon mano a mano – dijo enojada, quería responder pero solo baje la mirada

– lo… lo siento – conteste , Iris suspiro y solo sonrió

– Que se podría esperar de un niño – mire a todos que estaban felices . En ese día termine con el tratamiento de pastillas

Cuando terminamos el desayuno proseguimos con el viaje que terminaría durante el atardecer

Por mi mente pasaba decirle la verdad sobre lo que yo era y sobre lo que había hecho pero los horrores de esos recuerdos me hicieron solo callar

– que te sucede? – Pregunto

– Nada – respondí

– Conocí a un buen amigo, y espero poder pelear contra el algún día – Comente

– te deseo buena suerte –

Paso mucho tiempo y llegamos a una gran construcción que según el mapa era la entrada , el edificio era inmenso y a los costados de las puertas había grandes estatuas de pokemon por el color y el desgaste se podía deducir que habían estado en ese lugar por muchos siglos

– Bueno ahora nos toca entrar y enfrentarnos – dije subiendo los escalones donde habían muchas personas esperando en la puerta

– son retadores? – Pregunte a Iris

– Sí , ¡es increíble! – exclamo

Me coloque enfrente de la puerta esperando a que se abriera, realmente espere mucho pero no pasó nada, los entrenadores no se hicieron esperar con los murmullos

– es normal que esto pase? – pregunte

– No , esta puerta siempre ha estado abierta – respondió , gire mi vista a los costados donde algunos entrenadores levantaron vuelo y solo desaparecieron dirigiéndose al interior

– Vamos – dijo ella con pokeball en mano

– Lo menos que quiero hacer ahora es que el equipo plasma me encuentre – replique

– te acompañare – añadió

– bueno , creo que buscare alguna entrada –

Camine vigilando cada esquina hasta que di con una grieta muy amplia

– Flegias usa ¡fuerza bruta! –

Beartic se colocó a un costado del muro y con un movimiento hizo un gran hoyo

– Vamos –

cruce al interior donde habían más puertas ,camine lentamente observando lo majestuoso que eran las estructuras

– coloca tu medalla en ese panel – dijo Iris

tome la medalla trio y la puse en un orificio seguido de un sonido de engranajes , minutos después la puerta se abrió . Continúe con las demás usando las medallas, base, élitro, voltio, temblor, jet, candelizo y finalmente leyenda y cuando todas se abrieron me vi al pie de una gran montaña donde el sonido de ataques y gritos se escuchaban

– que animado esta todo – dijo Iris

– sí , bien puede que lleguemos por la tarde a la cima – conteste avanzando a una cueva oscura

Dentro de la montaña había túneles que conectaban con pisos superiores y pisos inferiores , el único sonido era el eco de los combates

Iris me ayudó mucho a no perderme entre las decenas de caminos , combatí contra muchos pokemon y entrenadores pero les vencí dejándome avanzar a la cima de todo

En esa pequeña planicie por as del destino encontré a un grupo de entrenadores que peleaban contra un escuadrón del equipo plasma y por el aire mire a un joven volar pero fue derribado por un gran ataque que impacto en su unfezant , mis pensamientos de evadir la pelea desaparecieron haciéndome liberar a Dante y Virgilio

– cruzaremos ante todo – dije

me puse en medio de los entrenadores a quienes ayude para acabarlos . Todo fue un poco más sencillo pero en el lapso de tiempo perdimos a algunos que fueron derrotados sin embargo les hicimos replegarse

Tomamos un descanso antes de continuar , los entrenadores se unieron a mi relajamiento y algunos pocos se presentaron esa pequeña escena me hizo recordar un poco más . Al paso de un tiempo me levante y continúe al gran edificio donde se llevaba a cabo el reto al campeón

– Pase lo que pase escapa cuando me vea en desventaja – dije a Iris que tomo mi mano con mucha fuerza

– No te dejare – replico

– esto ya no es un juego, el que parece ser un líder tiene a un dragón gigantesco y me será complicado vencerle aun con todo mi equipo – conteste con mucha seriedad

– Lo repetiré nuevamente , ¡no te dejare! –

me sentía enojado pero suspire relajándome

– Bien , a partir de ahora no te conozco – dije soltando su mano , para mí sería un gran dolor perderla nuevamente por culpa mía

– que dices? Solo niño juega así –

me aleje

– No quiero tener estorbos –

Con esas palabras ella se quedó atrás, no quiera dejarle pero no había más opción

Subí algunos escalones , en el interior habían más puertas pero solo fije mi vista a una estatua gigantesca en el centro de todo

– qué será? – dije en voz baja

el sonido de un aleteo me hizo girar a ver a Black quien descendía en los escalones

– que tal mi amigo – dijo bajando de su pokemon

– has encontrado al equipo plasma? – pregunte

– Unos pocos , pero eso fue cuando estuve en ciudad arenisca – respondió

– vienes a derrotar al campeón? – pregunto

– algo así , mi objetivo es Ghechis – conteste

– yo vengo por N – añadió

– Estaremos juntos – Black se posó a mi lado

– Déjame abrir la puerta – dijo

Black libero a emboar y corracosta que iniciaron a mover la estatua

– Déjame también – dije libere a Dante y Flegias que ayudaron , en poco debajo del monumento mire escalones

– ¡continúa! – Exclamo Black , todo iba bien pero el sonido de pasos acercándose me hizo mirar a cuatro personas que salieron de las puertas

– quiénes son? – pregunte a Black que solo sonrió

– son los cuatro elite , estamos en problemas – respondió

– Bien dividamos – dije

– pero por que nos atacaran? – Pregunto Black

– bueno , el equipo plasma los sometió me sería muy difícil de comprender si ellos no nos atacaran – conteste

– Tienes razón – comento

Los pokemon dejaron de empujar y solo se prepararon para poder pelear

– Déjame presentártelos, ella es anís, Aza, catleya y lotto –

sus ojos apagados y fijos en nosotros

– Espero terminar antes de que caiga la noche –

todos ellos sacaron a sus pokemon cofagrigus ,scrafty, reuniclus y throh eran los primeros ,Dante y Flegias se posaron delante , Black y yo nos separamos para poder pelear con todas nuestras fuerzas

– ¡lanzallamas! y ¡viento polar! – dije mirando a scrafty y throh

– ¡golpe cuerpo! – aza se mantenía observando

– ¡demolición! –

con gran velocidad se encontraron y repartieron los ataques dejando sentir un gran viento , Dante y Flegias apenas recibieron daño a comparación de ellos

– ¡guardia baja! – el pequeño punk de inmediato fue con Flegias y con un puñetazo le hizo enojar , beartic lo tomo y con un puñetazo lo envió a thorh

– ¡espera! – exclame mirándole avanzar

– ¡llave girar! – el pokemon se acercó a Dante que trato de esquivarlo pero fue derribado y con eso el regreso a su pokeball , en la arena apareció Caronte

– bien , ahora te toca , ¡escaldar! – el ataque fue con throh que fue afectado

– ¡viento polar! – Flegias fue al scrafty que derroto por completo

– ahora , ¡avalancha! – rocas gigantes se levantaron del suelo

– ¡fuerza bruta! – el artista marcial se movió y golpeo a Caronte antes de que enviara el ataque siendo lastimado de gran manera

–¡ no te rindas! , Deja caer todo sobre el – grite , Flegias de inmediato salto a defenderlo pero fue detenido por el que arrojo agua hirviendo a la arena, mi pokemon estaba decidido a terminar solo

– ¡ahora! – el tiempo corría y su cuerpo se ilumino dejándome ver nuevamente la evolución , su silueta se volvió más grande y en poco se volvió un corracosta que dejo caer todo al throh que fue sepultado dejando en claro nuestra victoria

– ahora los siguientes – los dos actuaron de manera extraña pero regresaron a su estado inmóvil

Recogieron a los derrotados y solo liberaron a sawk y krookodile , sus expresiones frías cuando combatían me fueron muy familiares a las de enemigos en la guerra que sobrevivían se podía decir que eran monstruos ansiosos de sangre y entre ellos estaba yo que era detenido por Zero en convertirme ellos

– ¡Excavar! – ordeno aza

– ¡Golpe karate! – ordeno lotto

– ¡fuerza bruta! –

– ¡rayo hielo! –

el lagarto se ocultó en un gran hueco y el segundo solo acerco a Caronte propinándole un golpe en su pecho pero fue inútil cuando el rayo congelo su brazo , entre tanto el sonido del suelo siendo traspasado se escuchó y en poco Flegias fue golpeado sin embargo con algo de agilidad dio un gran golpe a krookodile quien retorno al hueco

– cómo vas? – pregunto Black

– bien , dime los elite siempre son así? – respondí

– por lo que le han dicho siempre hablan y son muy animados en batalla – sus palabras me hicieron pensar

– ¡terremoto! – el lagarto salió del hueco y coloco sus patas en el suelo

– ¡anticipo! – el artista solo se acercó a Flegias , todo el suelo inicio a moverse desestabilizando

– ¡cuchillada! – beartic preparo sus garras y fue contra el pokemon de lotto que fue derrotado

– ¡acua cola! – Caronte algo herido se alzó y solo golpeo al artista quien cayó rendido. Lo único malo fue que ellos estaban muy lastimados por los ataques

– Buen trabajo pero descansen – capture a los dos y libere a los siguientes , Hell y Virgilio eran los siguientes para combatir

Los dos sujetos nuevamente capturaron a sus pokemon y arrojaron a dos más , las cosas me iniciaban aburrir así que pensé en terminar , el comportamiento en aza y lotto fue más extraña esta vez ya que en sus rostros pude ver lágrimas en sus ojos .antes de iniciar mi ataque entre a la arena y camine hacia ellos , los pokemon solo me observaron

Les mire de cerca y rodee , en sus nucas encontré un pequeño aparato que emitía un brillo rojo , acerque mi mano e intente quitarle pero la fuerza no fue suficiente en eso tome el cuchillo y con el filo corte aquella pequeña pieza que continuo iluminando , aza cayó al suelo totalmente inconsciente

– no pelees con ellos , solo retira los chip de sus cuerpos – dije a Black que detuvo sus pokemon

Al final los cuatro elite solo resultaron ser marionetas muy buenas que nos habían distraído

– aun quieres continuar? – Pregunto Black

– Si –

use todo en mi mochila para cuidar de mis pokemon lastimados y más tarde solo proseguimos a empujar la estatua que revelo unas escaleras

– vamos –


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo veintidós

Después de haber tenido una gran pelea llegamos a un gran palacio y en la cima de este se encontraba el emblema del equipo plasma que mostraba su gran poder

Entramos al edificio y caminamos en el enorme interior

– y donde está el campeón? – pregunte

– bueno creo que esta en lo más alto – respondió

– Enfrentare a Ghechis mientras tanto tu pelea contra el tipo del dragón –

– crees que podrás? – añadí

– Realmente tengo un as en la manga para combatir – repuso sonriendo

Proseguimos adelante subiendo amplios pisos donde encontramos a soldados militares pero gracias al sigilo de Hell fueron derribados antes de atacar y con algo de ayuda de Black los colocamos dentro de la habitación sellando con el fuego de emboar las cerraduras

Al llegar al último piso encontramos al joven quien miraba por una ventana el paisaje mientras que detrás estaban los ancianos que había conocido en el barco de ciudad caolín

– No hagan nada extraño – dije liberando a Gatory , los ancianos solo me miraron de manera tranquila

– Bienvenidos – dijo Ghechis quien salió detrás de ellos

– Creo que ahora me encargare completamente de tu cadáver – añadió liberando a los mismos pokemon de la última vez

– Encárgate del tipo de la ventana , tengo mis propios motivos – dije a Black quien libero a un dragón de gran tamaño similar al oscuro

– Te veré cuando todo termine – dijo alejándose

Camine hacia Ghechis

– Has hecho un gran trabajo intentando dominar la región – dije mirándole sonreír como un maniaco

– el crédito no es solo mío ,hay un gran equipo detrás de todo – contesto

– Tus marionetas son muy buenas pero es muy patético que no lo hagas solo – comente , Ghechis enfureció

– Gothitelle ¡psíquico! – con el primer ataque mire a Gatory esquivar el ataque

– ¡colmillo ígneo! – el can igualo al pokemon enemigo y le lastimo con las fauces encendidas

– me han dicho que trabajas para el equipo rocket y no solo para ellos creo que también estas con la policía, en serio estas en muchos problemas – dijo

– son simples puentes para obtener lo que quiero – conteste

– ¡psicocarga! – exclamo

Gatory fue derribado por una energía pero el daño fue mínimo

– ¡mordisco! –

Houndour de inmediato salto y con gran fuerza apretó el cuello del oponente, la primera victoria apareció

– Eres bueno pero no te dejare vivir – dijo capturando al primero pero dejando salir a dos

Bouffalant y hydreigon estaban delante de nosotros , regrese a Gatory dejando salir a Dante y Flegias que estaban listos para combatir

– ¡viento polar! – dije sin tardar

– ¡pulso dragón! –

La enorme hidra fue hacia Dante pero el rayo era interceptado por el ataque de Flegias

– ¡ariete! –

El enorme búfalo fue hacia Flegias que le sujeto por los cuernos haciéndole retroceder de gran manera

– ¡voltio cruel! –

Dante acelero sus grandes pasos hacia el dragón que recibió la descarga pero aún estaba completo

– ¡cuchillada! –

Flegias levanto una pata y con ella golpeo repetidamente al bouffalant que continuaba empujando con gran fuerza

– ¡megacuerno! –

Flegias tuvo problemas cuando su contrincante tomo una gran fuerza y lo levanto por el aire , siendo golpeado cayó al suelo incorporándose nuevamente pero su mirada estaba más llena de determinación

– ¡carga dragón! –

Con mucha fuerza fue directo al hydreigon que con un impulso disparo un gran ataque que impacto a Dante que tuvo daño en sus brazos con los que se cubrió

– ¡ventisca! –

Soplo una gran cantidad de frio que afecto al dragón quien bajo la velocidad de sus alas

– ¡empujón! –

Aprovechando Dante fue al bouffalant que fue derribado por el ataque

– ¡viento polar! –

El impacto en los dos anunciaba nuestra victoria ante ellos

– no quería llegar a esto pero no hay opción ¡termínenlos! – exclame

En mis espaldas sentí una pequeña presencia y solo gire mi vista a esa pokemon que había conocido en la torre

– ese pokemon tiene como objetivo proteger a su entrenador ante todo y en resumen ella hará todo por mí – dijo Ghechis quien solo sonreía

Mis pokemon derribaron a los enemigos y antes de poder moverme mi cuerpo cayó al suelo hincado , con mucha fuerza intente levantarme pero me fue imposible

– ahora dejare que tus recuerdos te maten – dijo el quien capturo a sus pokemon y solo sujeto su cetro caminando a otra habitación siendo escoltado por sus soldados

Un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza me hizo caer completamente, y antes de poder ver más solo caí dormido

Desperté y mire alrededor, me levante de mi cama caminando a un espejo y con lentitud observe a un yo más mayor y normal que vestía un uniforme militar

– ha sido un sueño? – pregunte

En esos momentos entro una mujer

– pasa algo? – Pregunto muy confusa

– No , nada – respondí sonriendo muy extrañado

– Bueno , baja ya está la comida – dijo , en sus manos había ropa que dejo en una mesita y solo se retiró , esa sensación de perplejidad en mi continuaba incluso aquel sueño desaparecía de mi mente

Solo levante mis brazos y camine a la puerta de aquella casa que me era muy familiar pero no podía recordarla muy bien , baje algunos escalones y como si me guiaran asistí al comedor donde estaba ella quien sonreía

– Prepare lo que más te gusta – dijo sirviéndome café en una taza

– eh , gracias – ella era muy linda y parecía muy cercana a mí

– disculpa , me podrías decir quién eres? – pregunte , ella dio una carcajada y con delicadeza respondió

– tontito , soy tu esposa –

Eso explicaría muchas cosas pero no había nada de ella en mi mente

– Ya hace dos años que te encontré en ese rio – dijo muy enérgica

– si? , me dirías cómo fue? – nuevamente dio una carcajada

– eso deberías saberlo , fue cuando por accidente pase por ese lugar y tú estabas muy herido , me acerque y gritaste que me alejara pero hice lo contrario – sus palabras eran dulces pero no la podía recordar

– vas a ir a entrenar? – Pregunto

– sí ,creo que si – conteste bebiendo el café que fue un deleite

Más tarde después de haber desayunado sali de esa casa y alcé la vista al cielo donde admire a una decena de misiles que cayeron y levantaron una gran ola de fuego que arraso todo

Caí al suelo mirando que aquella ciudad había sido destruida por completo pero entre los escombros mire a un niño que sostenía un juguete eso me hizo correr a ayudarle pero al ver su cara solo encontré a un demonio que sonrió maléficamente , hui de él y me aleje tratando de regresar a esa casa que por pura fortuna continuaba de pie

– gracias! – entre y volví al comedor siendo recibido por el capitán

– buenos días! – dijo poniéndose de pie

– que haces aquí! – exprese enojado intentando tomar el cuchillo de mi costado pero este no estaba

– que no puedo ver a mi matón número uno – contesto

– No lo soy , prometí que no lo haría más – replique

– eh , que dices no recuerdas cuando me disparaste en esa trinchera? Eso sí que dolió – dijo alzando su playera mostrándome un orificio sangrante

– No , eso no paso – el recuerdo de eso llego a mí haciéndome retroceder muy agitado

– eso no fue nada a comparación a lo hecho con mi pueblo – dijo un señor mayor , con el sonido de su voz la puerta se abrió y con ella entraron muchos cuerpos oscuros que se rodearon en fuego gritando con mucha fuerza , gire mi vista a esa mujer quien me miro horrorizada

– eres un monstruo! – Grito alejándose de mí , esa chica de tés morena me recordaba a Iris

– Parece que sigues sin comprender lo que eres – dijo el capitán quien volvió a la mesa

– que hay? – pregunto alguien que salió de una habitación

– oh que alegría , si es el mejor fumigador – añadió

– quién eres? – El tipo se acercó

– no lo sabes, soy el gobernador – y con eso me enseño su cuello y su torso que estaba lleno de marcas

– Fue muy doloroso cuando me colgaste del balcón en mi casa – agrego caminando a la mesa , los recuerdos comenzaron a regresar a mi dejándome caer al suelo cubriéndome .

Más y más gente apareció dentro de la casa que gritaban y hablaban sobre sus muertes

– Sabes una manera de escapar – dijo el capitán que se acercó con mi cuchillo en sus manos

– solo incrústala en tu corazón deja que las penas escapen – mis manos temblaban demasiado pero con esfuerzo tome el cuchillo que brillaba de gran manera

– vamos ,solo incrústala! – repetían todos , sujete el mango y decidido coloque la punta en mi pecho

– solo un poco más! – apreté mis puños y deje ir todas mis fuerza

– ¡alto! – escuche en todos lados

– no lo hagas , aun tienes por que vivir – levante mi vista en esa escena roja donde había una luz blanca que rechazaban todos y de ella mire una figura que se acercaba

– hola , como has estado mi amigo – dijo Zero quien sonreía

– Parece que tienes una oportunidad – añadió bajando el cuchillo

– cómo? –

Zero me levanto sonriendo

– Solo estoy de paso , bien ahora solo te queda decidir cómo vivirás – respondió

– No , espera – exprese

– Las cosas ya pasaron , ahora eres un nuevo hombre – sentía una paz muy grande

– vale , despierta! – grito en mi oído

Como si hubiera perdido la vida recupere el aliento en manos de Iris

– vamos despierta! – decía llorando

– Que ha pasado – dije mirando mi alrededor

– Que bien , vamos – contesto , me incorpore nuevamente observando detrás a Black quien combatía con el joven de pelo verde

– y Ghechis? – pregunte bajando la vista a un gardevoir que yacía en el suelo

– Se ha ido por ese pasillo – respondió , la mire y solo la abrace con mucha fuerza

– que , qué pasa? –

Me separe y voltee a mirar a Dante y Flegias

– nada ,solo quería disculparme –

Apresurado llegue a un túnel , el tiempo que estuve dormido no pasaban los cinco minutos y eso me daba una idea de la distancia donde el estaría

– ve Hell! – Mi felino salió de su pokeball

– Búscalo – ordene , Iris se había quedado atrás

Sali del túnel a un gran patio y en medio de ella estaba una maquina gigantesca que parecía encendida

– Te presento mi libertador – dijo Ghechis que sostenía su bastón

– no te muevas! – dije apuntándole con la pistola que preparaba dardos venenosos

– El nuevo mundo no puede esperar –

Camino a un panel e introdujo el cetro

– No muevas nada – dije deslizando mi dedo al gatillo , no quería disparar pero si él no se detenía lo haría

– Espere señor – dijo uno de esos ancianos

– que sucede? – Pregunto Ghechis

– si enciende la máquina y la deja así habrá un caos que no seremos capaces de detener – respondió

– es cierto , podemos retirarnos por el momento y esperar a que la maquina sea perfeccionada – añadió

– No hay tiempo , ya tenemos mucha ventaja – respondía girando el cetro y solo la activo

El sonido agudo inundo los alrededores y con ese sonido Hell reacciono extraño tambaleándose

– te gusta, es una pequeña copia de otra arma pero cambiamos el objetivo y la volvimos un controlador , lo que ahora escuchas es solo la primera parte –

Con mi compañera herida continúe adelante llevando el cañón al cuello de Ghechis , estaba cerca cuando el sonido ceso

– Aquí es donde empieza lo mejor –

Los ancianos solo se retiraron del lugar dejando a su señor detrás quien solo mantenía la vista en aquella máquina

– atácame! – dijo

Con mucha confianza saque mis pokeball y antes de poder arrojarlas estas se volvieron solo fragmentos liberando a todos de sus esferas

– Esto es lo que está pasando solo en esta parte ahora imagina cientos de estas máquinas – mis pokemon estaban sorprendido al verse libres, Ghechis saco una pokeball que se mantuvo completa y libero a un pokemon , no sabía muy el nombre ya que mi pokedex no encendió

– usa ¡tajo umbrío! – aquel pokemon con navajas en sus brazos se acercó a mí , sin nada con que defenderme tome mi cuchillo y con agilidad pude esquivar los ataques , del otro lado estaban ellos solo observándome de manera extraña sin reconocerme

– Eso es lo que está sucediendo ahora – dijo Ghechis

– Porque … tu esfera no sea destrozado? – conteste evitando los cortes

– me crees un ser tan imbécil que no preparo nada , mi meta no era liberar a los pokemon mi objetivo desde el principio era someter a todos con mis pokemon – después solo inicio a reír como loco

– pensé que eras un hippie pero eres bueno – repuse evitando morir

– termínalo, ¡guillotina! – el pokemon con mucha velocidad se acercó a mi arrojando el cuchillo lejos acercando esas filosas navajas a mi cuello , cerré mis ojos esperando mi final pero segundo después escuche sus rugidos cerca de mí , ellos sostenían al pokemon que alejaron de mi

Le mire muy sorprendido

– tus trucos no son nada para mí – dijo Ghechis

– ¡tijera x! – mis seis compañeros se movieron sin que les ordenara y en equipo esquivaron el golpe tomando al enemigo al cual arrojaron al cielo y Flegias junto a Dante le golpearon arrojándolo a un muro

– bien hecho! –

En esos precisos momentos Virgilio junto a Gatory evolucionaron lo cual fue muy sorprendente

– Ya es tiempo de irme – dijo Ghechis caminando

– espera! – grite caminando hacia el apuntando el arma

– Que quieres – respondió

– Apaga la máquina – el solo sonrió

– No puedo hacerlo – continúo su camino , sin nada mas solo dispare a una pierna y el cayó al suelo paralizado

Regrese a la máquina que mostraba graficas que estaban en lo más alto , el sonido del interior me hicieron ponerme nervioso . Estuve intentando apagarla de muchas formas hasta que les escuche a los dos salir del túnel

– Ya hemos terminado – dijo Black siendo seguido de sus pokemon y con él estaba Iris que igual tenia pokemon leales

– deben salir de aquí! – dije volteando a verlos

– que ha pasado? , nuestros pokemon han salidos de sus esferas sin un motivo – replico Black

– Esta máquina lo ha causado – Iris se acercó a mí

– y que ha pasado con el dueño del dragón? – pregunte centrándome

– Lo he derrotado y solo huyo – contesto

– te felicito , creo que hora de irnos – dije , pensando en acabar con esa máquina de una vez

– Sí , vamos – dijo Iris

– tomen a Ghechis y sáquenlo de aquí – conteste acercándome a mis pokemon

– quiero que protejan a Iris , y vallan a casa – dije

– Si pueden busquen a la familia de Flegias – añadí tomando mi cuchillo del suelo

Regrese al panel de control

– Salgan y yo les seguiré – dije acercándome al oído de Black dándole la instrucción de no regresar por nada

– Te esperare afuera – dijo Iris con una sonrisa

– Te veré –

Todos se retiraron y desaparecieron en aquel túnel . Con poco tiempo inicie a estropear el software trabando todo , la maquina inicio una autodestrucción con el sobrecalentamiento

– Creo que es hora – inicie a correr tratando de escapar de la explosión que destruiría al menos ese castillo


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo veintitrés

Estaba cerca de la salida cuando el sonido y un calor intenso me arrojaron lejos

Desperté más tarde sobre una cama muy suave, aquella habitación era normal sin nada extraño pero con desconfianza mire por una de las ventanas observando que me encontraba en ciudad mayólica, de pronto la puerta se abrió

Alarmado retrocedí esperando que no fuera esa mujer de nuevo

– ya estás bien? – pregunto el joven con una charola de comida

– Sí ,creo – dije bajando mi vista a mi cuerpo que estaba con muchas vendas

– qué bien! Si no te hubiéramos encontrado ya estarías muerto –

– que paso? – pregunte regresando a la cama

– Recibí la llamada de un conocido quien nos avisó sobre ti y con eso hice un viaje junto a mi padre buscándote y gracias al cuchillo que brillaba cerca de ti te encontramos debajo de muchos escombros – mire al joven perteneciente al equipo rocket

– Tu familia es demasiado amable – comente

– porque lo dices? – pregunto muy confuso

– sé que trabajan para el equipo rocket y déjame decirte que los tuyos son lo opuesto a todos – conteste

– A decir verdad ya somos desertores – replico

– y quien les dijo sobre mí? –

El joven acomodo la charola en una mesa y solo se acomodó en una silla

– Bueno un amigo del abuelo dijo que había un chico muy tonto tratando de detener un plan y que también tenía un beartic ,eso nos hizo levantarnos y apresurarnos –

– sin embargo cuando te encontramos estabas en mal estado , habías perdido mucha sangre y añadiendo tenías heridas en brazos y piernas – agrego

– y cuantos días he estado aquí? –

El joven solo me miro

– Contando los días desde que llegaste al menos unos cuatro días –

Me levante muy sorprendido

– ¡eso es demasiado tengo que ir a casa! – exclame

– y mi ropa? – Pregunte observando el pantalón de la pijama

– Buscare si hay algo de ropa sobrante – dijo retirándose

Espere un poco y aquella familia entro a la habitación

– ya estás bien? – pregunto la madre

– Si – respondí

– Eres fuerte como lo era yo – dijo el señor que sería el padre

– Pero cuando te caes casi lloras – añadió una niña pequeña

– Eso no es cierto – repuso el padre

Esa pequeña escena me hizo sonreír

– ya déjenlo – expreso el joven que se acercó con la ropa oscura

– Toma , vístete –

Con la mude de ropa asistí al baño y mire mi reflejo , de alguna manera me había salvado nuevamente de una muerte

Minutos más tarde camine hacia la puerta siendo detenido

– quieres que te lleve a casa? – pregunto el padre

– aceptare porque no tengo manera de hacerlo solo – respondí

– perdone mi grosería pero quiero saber si encontraron mis cosas? –

Sin decirme nada fueron a la sala y yo detrás

– Solo encontramos esto – dijo la niña pequeña

Mi mochila se encontraba en buen estado a diferencia de mis cosas que estaban arruinadas por completo pero entre ellas estaba mi cuchillo que se encontraba roto por completo

– Lamento no haberlos encontrado en mejor estado – dijo el padre

– No hay problema – dije cerrando la mochila

– aun quieres que te lleve? – Pregunto

– sí ,pero antes quiero saber si todavía tienen conexiones con el equipo rocket – Todos se miraron y rieron juntos

– No , ya no lo somos – dijeron , con eso dicho inicie el retorno a casa

El padre me llevo dentro de una camioneta muy moderna y cuando escuche el sonido del motor partimos de inmediato

– sabes algo sobre la familia del beartic que me dieron – dije mirándolo conducir

– cuando lo capturamos lo hicimos junto a muchos otros pokemon y fueron destinados para un grupo especial en ciudad porcelana aunque –

La ciudad no estaba lejos y el tiempo ya no era una molestia para mí

– Si los quieres puedo hacer unas llamadas – añadió

– Me seria de mucha ayuda –

El señor solo sonrió

– No hay problema , ahora muchos integrantes han abandonado por muchas cosas y no solo en el equipo rocket también con el equipo plasma – dijo muy serio

– Entiendo ,supongo que han visto lo sucedido – comente

En el camino nos detuvimos en la entrada de ciudad porcelana donde el señor llamo a alguien desde un teléfono público y cuando intercambio palabras se despidió regresando al auto en poco

– Están en el edificio – dijo arrancando

– y que ha pasado? – pregunte

– Bueno el equipo ha abandonado a los pokemon dentro de las esferas , no sé si estarán ahí aun o si ya han sido entregados – contesto

– si quiero cumplir mi promesa espero que si – repuse mirando por el parabrisas

Llegamos a ciudad porcelana y seguimos el camino a aquel edificio donde había conocido a Giovanni pero en esta ocasión solo encontramos soledad y desorden en todos los pisos

– Sígueme –

Avanzamos a un sótano oculto y en el habían muchas cajas acomodadas por secciones

– Creo que nos tomara un tiempo – dijo tomando una y mirando rápidamente el interior

– Ayúdame – dijo

Tardamos unas horas en encontrarlos pero al final halle a nueve pokemon parecidos a beartic los cuales guarde

– y que pasara con los demás? – Pregunte

– Llamaremos a la policía , nosotros no podemos hacer mucho – respondió

– Bien –

Regresamos a la camioneta y cuando estábamos lejos se detuvo nuevamente en un teléfono llamando a los oficiales

Proseguimos con el pacifico viaje donde el tiempo paso lentamente y después de unos días llegamos a las afueras de pueblo arcilla

Baje del auto con mi mochila

– ¡nos vemos! – exclamo

– cuídese y muchas gracias – la camioneta se alejo

Con muchos nervios camine de vuelta al laboratorio y solo me acerque a la puerta tocando suevamente

– ¡bienvenido! – respondió Iris quien abrió la puerta con una sonrisa

– Hola –

Ella inicio a llorar arrojándose a mí

– Ya regrese – dije

– ¡Tonto! , solo un niño no cumple su palabra – respondió

– No pasa nada , lo más importante era que tu regresaras – ella me apretó fuertemente

En mi garganta sentí una molestia pero por impulso también la abrace

– donde has estado? , te busque por mucho tiempo – dijo

– Es una larga historia –

Ella rio sujetando mi mano y llevándome al interior donde encontré a mi madre quien giro su asiento

– quien era? – Pregunto

Ella salto a mí abrazándome fuertemente

– Gracias –

– Me alegra que estés bien – añadió

– No pude proteger la pokedex –

Mis palabras vibraban de manera extraña

– no pasa nada solo quería verte otra vez aunque fuera en una ilusión –

Pase un rato abrazado hasta que solo me separe

– y Flegias? – Pregunte

– están jugando con axew en el patio trasero – respondió mi madre

– Bien –

Apresurado llegue a ellos que al verme corrieron muy felices haciéndome saber lo mucho que me habían extrañado , los pequeños encuentros me hicieron llorar

Me calme y deje salir a los pokemon encontrados , solo unos pocos corrieron a Flegias abrazándolo

– ya puedes regresar a casa – dije mirándole pero el solo se colocó enfrente

– quieres que te lleve? – pregunte

El solo asintió

– Bien – dije volviendo a casa dejándoles estar solos

– que paso con ghechis? – pregunte a Iris

– Fue detenido y llevado junto a algunos de sus hombres pero en el camino hubo una emboscada la cual tenía como objetivo a ghechis quien desapareció , algunos de los policías dicen que hubo tres jóvenes culpables – respondió , mi corazón latió muy apresurado

– Creo que tendré trabajo que hacer mientras termino con mi encargo – dije mirando hacia el cielo

– tienes hambre? Te puedo cocinar algo – repuso Iris

– sabes cocinar? – Pregunte

– Sí , bueno un poco la profesora me enseño – contesto

– Si es hecho por ti estaré bien , pero antes tengo que llamar a alguien – dije avanzando al patio trasero

– te avisare cuando este – dijo volviendo al laboratorio

Llame a Gatory a mi lado y solo me senté al pie de un árbol tomando el trasmisor que tenía cuarteada la pantalla pero seguía funcionando y despreocupado llame a Giovanni

El trasmisor emitió un sonido bastante agudo al principio seguido de la imagen

– que tal , como estas? – respondió ,

El sonido se volvió más claro dejándome escuchar los alrededores donde especule que estaba viajando dentro de un helicóptero

– bien , supongo que ya sabes lo de ghechis no? pero dime que ha pasado contigo –

Lo poco que podía ver era a un Giovanni bastante desarreglado

– es bastante malo lo que sucedió con ese imbécil pero lo que sucedió es que hubo una redada por la noche unos días después de lo sucedido en la liga , sumado a ello muchos de mis reclutas desertaron pero deduzco que los sobrantes del equipo plasma fueron contra nosotros eso fue un gran problema pero escapamos antes de ser detenidos – dijo muy eufórico

– bueno , lo siguiente en el plano es que vayas a buscar a ghechis y lo traigas ante mí – añadió

– ya cumplí con mi meta así que te digo que ya no hare más de tus trabajos – dije

– que dices! Te he ayudado – respondió

– bueno , me usaste para hacer el trabajo sucio , a decir verdad también los use para cumplir mis metas – dije

– Este es el adiós a tu banda , pero te advierto que si alguien del equipo rocket me llega a buscar lo eliminare e iré por ti donde quieras que te encuentres – agregue arrojando el trasmisor al hocico de Gatory que lo destrozo en segundos con las llamas de sus interior

Con la luz del fuego cerré mis conexiones con esa banda

– ven a comer! – grito Iris

– Ya voy –

Me puse de pie dejando a mis pokemon jugar

Llegue al comedor y me sorprendí al ver la comida servida del cual emanaba un olor exquisito

– Come – dijo Iris quien me miraba muy feliz

Tome la cuchara dando el primer bocado quedando paralizado con el sabor

– es lo mejor! – exclame y ella solo se sonrojo

– que bien –

Disfrute del almuerzo pensando en buscar a ghechis hasta que la profesora hablo

– quieres continuar con la investigación? –

Sentí una alegría muy grande

– sí , lo quiero hacer! – Exclame muy animado

– Bueno , también te quiero decir que hubo una aparición de pokemon legendarios – mi cuerpo estaba muy excitado

– Viajare enseguida – exprese

– Calma tus ansias – dijo Encina sonriente

– primero debes capturar nuevamente a tus pokemon y debo arreglar tu pokedex – agrego

– Está bien – calme mi espíritu y continúe comiendo

Por la tarde la profesora me dio nuevas pokeball

Y como era de esperar camine hacia ellos quienes me miraron

– No llevare a nadie que no quiera , así que ustedes tomen la decisión –

deje las esferas en el suelo regresando mi vista hacia iris que los observaba, serio observe a iris que parecía preocupada tanto que sus manos estaban en su corazón , el miedo me invadió ya que no escuche ruido alguno detrás hasta que el sonido de captura se presento

– Gracias –

Los tome a los seis y les libere nuevamente

– Estaremos mucho tiempo juntos – dije

La profesora me entrego la pokedex

– Ahora iniciaras tu viaje – dijo

– Si – ella solo se acercó y me envolvió con sus brazos

– Cuídate y llámame de vez en cuando –

– lo hare –

Con eso hecho camine a la puerta

– te acompañare – dijo Iris

Como si fuera la primera vez caminamos juntos por aquel sendero, conmigo llevaba mi mochila con nuevos aparatos y en mi costado llevaba el cuchillo roto solo como un recordatorio de lo que debo hacer. Entre el atardecer sujete su mano

– Juro que siempre cuidare de ti – dije tiernamente

– Yo juro que te protegeré –

Me acerque a ella y solo junte mis labios a los suyos

Continuamos adelante y para sorpresa mío recibí un mensaje de Black

"me han avisado que estas vivo, desde que vi el castillo caer pensé que habías muerto pero me alegro que continúes el viaje, no quiero ser mucha distracción pero lo que quiero decir es que el equipo plasma tiene en mente otros planes y siendo sincero no tengo idea de lo que harán pero espero verte nuevamente en el campo de batalla, ah y una cosa más la campeona de shinnoh te quiere conocer ya que al igual que tu están interesados en los pokemon legendarios

Pd: "nunca dejes de luchar "

Con esas palabras continúe el viaje a ciudad teja donde dejaría a la familia de beartic pero en el camino encontré algo que complicaría mi objetivo

Hola

Sé que ha sido una historia larga pero gracias por seguir este fanfic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo y no hubiera llegado hasta este punto si no fuera por ustedes que me han ayudado a mejorar pero no se desanimen aún hay muchas historias que siguen


	25. Chapter 25

Hola a todos

Solo vengo a avisarles sobre la secuela de esta historia

Dejare el link aquí:

s/11577227/1/el-extraño-mundo-el-intruso

Y gracias por seguir


End file.
